FOR THE STAR
by killmyself
Summary: Sakura, wartawan yg mencari tahu tentang kakaknya tiga tahun yg lalu. Sasuke, artis Jepang yg muncul setelah lama menghilang datang demi mencari seorang wartawan. RnR pliss Minna
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sakura… lihat kau suka ini?"_

_"Sakura, Kakak punya berita bagus tentangnya lagi. Katanya dia suka gadis yang cantik… menurutmu Kakak cantik?"_

_"Sakura, hari ini Kakak akan pergi ke konsernya. Kakak bisa memotretnya dari dekat."_

_"Sakura, nanti kalau sudah besar, kau bisa ikuti pekerjaan Kakak ya… pekerjaan ini menyenangkan loh…"_

_"Sakura… Sakura adalah adik kakak yang paling kakak sayang…"_

" _Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…"_

"Haruno Sakura!"

Gadis berambut pink pendek terperanjat begitu namanya dipanggil dengan nada tinggi dan nyaris berteriak. Meskipun sepertinya itu rasanya seperti sedang berteriak.

"Kenapa tampangmu berubah jadi menyeramkan begitu? Apa kau memikirkan sebuah berita? Belakangan ini kau jadi aneh? Setelah pulang dari Kanada sikapmu jadi pendiam begini. Memangnya ada apa disana?" cerocos Yamanaka Ino. Temannya di perusahaannya sekarang. Dan dia adalah senior Sakura yang beda 2 tahun dari Sakura. Sekarang Ino dan Sakura adalah wartawan untuk sebuah majalah terkenal di Tokyo. Majalah yang baru terbit saja bisa langsung dibeli seluruh penduduk Jepang karena pembahasan yang begitu menarik. Sakura baru dua tahun bekerja disana. Tepatnya setelah kepulangannya dari Amerika karena harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu. Dan sekarang setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama enam tahun, Sakura kembali ke Tokyo dan melamar jadi wartawan. Sejak dua tahun lalu, pekerjaan yang menurutnya membosankan ini, tetap membosankan hingga hari ini.

Makanya kepergiannya ke Kanada dua bulan lalu adalah alasan untuk menghindar dari tugas yang membosankan sebagai wartawan itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" sahut Sakura sambil mengaduk kopi moccanya yang sudah mendingin. Sejenak kenangan bodoh itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

"Ahh~ waktu kau pergi dua bulan lalu, bos jadi uringan. Katanya semua berita yang dibuat dua bulan lalu kurang memuaskan. Dia lebih suka beritamu. Berkali-kali menyuruhku menelponmu agar lekas pulang. Padahal telpon keluar negeri kan mahal. Ditambah lagi biaya apartemenku semakin membengkak…" lagi Ino mengeluh pada Sakura. Sebenarnya keluhan seperti ini selalu dilontarkan Ino pada Sakura. Menurut gadis berambut panjang pirang ini semua beban selalu memberatkan pundaknya. Tidak ada satu-pun yang bisa membantunya. Meskipun sebenarnya Sakura bisa membantunya. Ino punya sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan Sakura. Untuk seorang wartawan harusnya bisa mengoceh panjang lebar dan menekan lawan bicaranya untuk mendapat info yang diperlukan. Ino selalu bisa membawa lawan bicaranya untuk bercerita panjang lebar. Lain dengan Sakura yang selalu to the point. Menurutnya mendapat info harusnya langsung saja. Tidak usah panjang lebar.

Tapi anehnya, Sakura selalu bisa mendapat info yang akurat tanpa perlu bercerita panjang lebar untuk memancing lawan bicaranya. Dan semua berita yang ditulis Sakura selalu membuat bosnya senang. Karena meskipun diprotes karena menurut yang bersangkutan tidak senang, semua tulisan Sakura tidak salah. Karena Sakura pintar membuat informasi jadi berita yang menarik. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak terlihat senang dengan pekerjaannya kini.

Sakura punya sifat yang tertutup dan jarang mau berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Tapi jika kau bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat, Sakura punya sifat yang menyenangkan. Karena beberapa faktor, gadis ini jadi pendiam. Tepatnya mungkin tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat itu. Menurutnya… dunia yang sekarang sudah tak menyanyanginya lagi.

.

*Kin*

.

Setelah bertemu dan mengobrol sedikit, meskipun sebenarnya hanya Ino yang bicara panjang lebar begitu, Sakura kembali ke apartemen mungilnya. Sakura terbiasa hidup sendirian. Dan pastinya jauh dari keramaian. Sakura sebenarnya tak nyaman dengan keramaian. Membuatnya pusing dan mual. Tapi pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk selalu ditempat ramai. Sakura tak suka itu. Jika bisa Sakura ingin mencari pekerjaan lain saja. Tapi… satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa menolongnya dari masa lalu adalah pekerjaan ini. Tak ada lagi yang lain.

Begitu tiba diapartemennya, Sakura langsung duduk ditengah ruangan mungil itu. Sakura juga terbiasa hidup sederhana. Tak terlalu menginginkan rumah mewah dan barang mewah. Asal nyaman, menurutnya cukup.

Sakura duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya kelututnya sendiri.

Hidup sendiri memang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan malah. Jika bisa, Sakura ingin sekali hidup bersama orang-orang yang menyanyanginya. Jika bisa.

Pandangan mata Sakura berhenti pada satu pigura kecil yang ada di meja kerjanya. Foto seorang gadis yang tersenyum lebar disana. Dan itu bukan Sakura. Melainkan sosok seseorang yang sangat Sakura rindukan. Sangat dirindukannya.

"Kakak…"

.

*Kin*

.

" Wah! Hebat Sakura! Sudah lama tidak melihat tulisannya, sekalinya dipajang langsung jadi hot news! Kejayaan majalah kita sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya!" seru Uzumaki Naruto. Teman Sakura di kantornya yang lain. Naruto juga sama dengan Ino. Juga sudah lama bekerja diperusahaan ini. Hanya Sakura yang terbilang memang masih baru. Pria satu ini sangat menyukai Sakura. Meski tak pernah mengungkapkannya, tapi perhatian Naruto pada Sakura sudah menunjukkan kalau dia menyukai gadis itu. Naruto adalah pria baik yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sakura. Diumurnya yang sekarang, Naruto juga belum menemukan gadis yang menurutnya sesuai. Kalaupun ada, dia ingin Sakura. Tapi sepertinya agak berbeda. Wajah Naruto juga manis. Meskipun tidak sekelas aktor terkenal, tapi pandangan pertama pasti akan membuatnya disukai gadis mana saja.

"Terima kasih Naruto…" ucap Sakura.

"Ahh~ bukan apa-apa. Bos pasti akan sangat senang mendengar ini? Ya kan!" ujar Naruto pada semua pegawai majalah itu.

Ini bukanlah hal aneh yang terjadi pada Sakura. Setiap kali majalahnya menarik perhatian banyak orang karena tulisannya, Sakura pasti akan dipuji semua pegawai. Meskipun sebenarnya, Sakura sama sekali tak berniat dipuji begitu. Menurutnya pujian seperti itu hanya menganggap dirinya selalu sempurna. Walaupun dirinya tidak begitu.

"Bagus Sakura! Direktur suka sekali pada tulisanmu! Beliau sangat puas, katanya dia akan mentraktir kita semua besok malam…" sela manager perusahaan majalah itu sendiri. Danzou. Manager yang sudah 40 tahunan ini memiliki wajah yang cukup… mirip kriminal sih. Tapi jika sudah dekat, manager satu ini sangat ramah dan baik hati. Sakura sendiri agak kaget begitu bertemu pertama kali. Mengira dia adalah penjahat kelas kakap. Tapi rupanya tidak seperti itu. Namun, Sakura sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan direktur perusahaannya langsung. Sakura jadi penasaran. Seperti apa wajah direktur itu nanti.

"Manager … boleh aku minta sesuatu?" ujar Sakura begitu managernya datang mendekat kearah kerumunan Sakura.

"Ya katakan saja Sakura! Kau mau apa?" kata Danzou.

"Boleh aku cuti besok?"

"Hah? Kau mau cuti? Bukankah kita semua mau ditraktir direktur?" sela Naruto.

"Oh, sebenarnya besok… adalah hari peringatan kakakku. Tempatnya lumayan jauh. Makanya, aku minta cuti. Apa boleh manager Danzou?" jelas Sakura.

"Oh hari peringatan? Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Silahkan saja…" sahut Danzou.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sebentar mengucap salam dan langsung membereskan barangnya untuk pulang. Sakura menghela nafas sebentar dan langsung keluar dari kantornya.

"Kukira Sakura akan suka pesta…" keluh Naruto.

"Kau salah. Sakura tak suka pesta…" timpal Ino.

"Oh? Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya? Jadi Sakura tidak suka pesta. Kalau begitu… aku juga tidak datang ahh~" ujar Naruto.

"Hei Naruto! Kau mau mengabaikan perintah Direktur?" seru Danzou. Semua yang ada disana langsung terdiam mendengar Danzou.

"Ahh~ tidak… aku cuma bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan dalam hati begitu…" kata Naruto gugup.

"Tapi… sepertinya besok adalah peringatan kematian orang itu juga ya…" sela Ino.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya iya. Apa Sakura punya peringatan yang sama dengannya?" sahut Naruto.

Naruto dan Ino mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

.

*Kin*

.

Pagi ini Sakura sudah menunggu di halte bis. Bisnya datang sangat pagi. Jadi sebisa mungkin Sakura datang pagi pula. Bahkan lebih pagi dari bis. Sakura sudah menyiapkan semua keperluannya hari ini. Termasuk… mawar pink. Kesukaannya.

Setiap kali merayakan sesuatu, selalu ada rose pink. Meskipun Sakura sendiri tak terlalu suka dengan bunga.

Bukan bunganya sih, mungkin Sakura memang bukan pencinta mawar. Jadi tak terlalu suka dengan bunga dengan wangi menyerbak itu.

Perjalanan mungkin akan memakan waktu satu jam lebih. Semoga tidak macet.

.

*Kin*

.

"Penerbangan lima jam memang bikin pegal. Untung sudah sampai…"

"Kau berlagak begitu… sudahlah untung kita tiba pagi hari. Jadi tidak perlu bertemu fans-mu yang merepotkan itu…"

"Kakak… aku suka fans-ku. Kenapa sepertinya kau tak suka fans-ku?"

"Hmm. Mungkin karena mereka selalu berteriak menyebalkan. Kau tahu teriakan remaja gadis yang fanatik padamu kan?"

Uchiha Sasuke tiba di bandara Tokyo. Setelah tur keliling Asia-nya, penyanyi terkenal sekaligus aktor tenar yang sedang naik daun ini sudah menyelesaikan tur konsernya yang begitu mewah. Hampir semua penduduk Asia menyukainya. Menyukai bintang terkenal ini. Pria berambut hitam ini memang sangat tampan. Bukan. Terlalu tampan. Wanita mana saja yang melihatnya sudah pasti akan meleleh tak karuan. Teriak histeris. Bahkan ada yang pingsan begitu melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis yang membuat semua gadis terpesona. Begitu beruntungnya jika ada yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

Sedangkan managernya yang selalu mengikutinya ini, Yakushi Kabuto, yang mungkin sudah berumur 33 tahun yang selalu mengikutinya selama lima tahun ini. Sasuke memang baru saja jadi artis. Tapi dengan pesonanya begitu mudahnya dia mencapai popularitasnya. Karena artis ini sedang naik daun dan tengah berada dalam puncak popularitasnya, banyak orang yang bergosip tentangnya. Mencari kesalahan si artis. Dan itu adalah tugas wartawan. Di Tokyo, jika seorang artis terkenal punya skandal berbahaya dan gossip tak menyenangkan, sudah pasti akan mempengaruhi ketenarannya. Mungkin saja bisa langsung jatuh dan tidak akan terkenal lagi. Jadi… cukup sulit membangun popularitas dan image si artis di ibukota Jepang ini.

Mungkin untuk Sasuke sendiri, dunia sedang dalam genggamannya.

.

*Kin*

.

"Hei Karin. Kau suka tempatmu sekarang?" sapa Sakura.

Sakura mengelus nisannya dimakam itu. Lalu mulai membersihkannya. Pemakaman ini memang cukup jauh dari ibukota. Dan sangat tenang. Sakura sendiri suka tempat ini. Sangat tenang.

Tidak ada hiruk pikuk yang mengganggunya. Sakura mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai meletakkan semua barang kesukaannya sampai mendoakannya.

"Ahh ya! Aku bawakan ini… kau suka dia kan? Tapi sekarang dia sedang tur konser Asianya. Jadi aku tidak tahu kapan dia pulang. Kudengar dia sedang cuti dari pekerjaannya untuk sementara. Karena kau begitu suka, jadi aku mencari tahunya. Orang-orang dikantor malah bilang aku suka dia. Tenang saja! Aku tak akan menyukainya… aku tak akan membuatmu cemburu di alam sana.." celoteh Sakura. Berbicara didepan nisan itu. Ini adalah agenda tahunan yang rutin Sakura lakukan. Bahkan di tanggal yang sama di setiap bulan, Sakura akan datang pula. Sekadar bicara padanya dan membicarakan orang yang dulu sangat disukainya.

Sakura yang seperti ini hanya ada didepan Haruno Karin. Hanya bisa di depan Haruno Karin dan mungkin hanya Haruno Karin saja yang bisa membuat Sakura begitu semangatnya bicara panjang lebar.

"Karin… sekarang aku merasa… sangat bosan. Benar-benar bosan. Ahh sudahlah bukan bicara itu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai dari pria ini? Meskipun semua orang bilang dia tampan, dia berbakat, dia keren, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik darinya. Jujur saja, semua artis itu sama tahu. Tapi sepertinya kau begitu menyukainya hingga kini. Benarkan?" cerita Sakura lagi.

"Karin… aku ingin tahu… apa yang kau maksud katakan tiga tahun lalu. Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan ini padaku. Aku ingin tahu… apakah yang kau rasakan padanya… sebatas rasa antara penggemar dan artis, atau… ada yang lain?" kata Sakura lagi.

Sakura belum bisa melupakan semuanya. Bahkan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak. Sama sekali belum bisa.

Sakura kemari karena ingin sekali tahu apa yang terjadi pada Karin tiga tahun yang lalu. Benarkah apa yang terjadi padanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan?

.

*Kin*

.

Hanya sehari cuti yang dia terima. Dan Sakura jarang sekali bolos pekerjaan. Jika dia memang mau bolos, tak akan sungkan. Minta ijin dan pergi ke luar negeri selama berbulan-bulan. Tepat seperti yang dia lakukan di Kanada kemarin. Dan itu sama sekali tak membuat atasannya kesal. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pekerjaan. Alasan yang klasik juga menarik.

Sakura tiba di kantornya setengah jam lebih cepat. Entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin sekali datang pagi setelah kemarin. Kerinduannya sudah tertumpah kemarin.

"Sakura… manager Danzou ingin bertemu denganmu…" kata Ino. Ino juga termasuk pegawai yang suka datang pagi pula.

Sakura sudah tahu, pastilah urusan pekerjaan. Itu pasti. Dan pekerjaan memang selalu menumpuk untuknya. Mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tidak disukai tentulah sangat berat.

Setelah mendapat instruksi dari manager Danzou, Sakura segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Di ruangan ini, Sakura punya meja sendiri seperti pegawai lain. Dalam ruangan ini memang hanya ada tiga orang pegawai. Tiga orang ini termasuk Sakura, Naruto dan Ino. Mereka adalah wartawan yang khusus meliput berita dan menulis beritanya. Baru kemudian diserahkan pada editor dan redaksi. Dan Sakura sendiri hampir setiap hari menerima pekerjaan dari manager Danzou. Kalau sampai satu majalah itu semua adalah berita Sakura, Sakura akan dimaki oleh semua pegawai. Makanya Sakura hanya menerima permintaan yang menurutnya dia sukai saja. Kalau tidak, pekerjaan itu pasti sudah diminta kerjakan oleh Naruto atau Ino.

"Sakura… bisa pinjam bolpoin? Punyaku sedang tidak beres…" ujar Naruto. Yang ada di kantor saat itu hanyalah Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura sendiri sedang memfotokopi lembar berita yang baru dia ketik tadi.

"Ya ambil saja di dalam tasku. Maaf ya agak berantakan.." sahut Sakura dari sudut ruangan itu tempat mesin fotokopinya.

Naruto bergerak menuju meja Sakura. Lalu menemukan tas gadis itu. Tasnya sendiri tas ransel kecil. Sakura memang tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian ataupun tas yang menurut Naruto selalu dipakai gadis masa kini. Sakura sendiri hanya suka memakai kaos, cardigan, jeans dan sneaker. Pertama bertemu juga begitu. Tapi, meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap suka. Beberapa saat Naruto memperhatikan Sakura di sudut ruang itu. Tubuh Sakura memang lumayan tinggi. Badannya kurus. Mungkin karena Sakura hampir setiap hari dari pagi sampai malam hanya ada di mejanya mengerjakan berita saja.

Dan rambut pink pendek ikalnya selalu diikat satu tinggi. Barisan poninya juga agak berantakan. Kenapa Naruto suka padanya?

"Naruto? Kau sudah menemukan bolpoinnya?" tanya Sakura masih fokus pada fotokopinya.

"Ahh-ya… aku sudah sedang mencarinya…" sahut Naruto gelagapan. Mungkin Sakura tahu kalau Naruto memperhatikannya.

Naruto mengaduk tas Sakura. Mencari bolpoin di sana. Tapi bukan pena yang dia dapat, melainkan sebuah benda persegi kecil yang aneh. Karena penasaran Naruto mengambil benda itu dari sana. Dan itu…

Naruto terkejut menyadari foto siapa disana.

"Naruto apa kau―" Sakura tertegun begitu Naruto melihat foto itu.

Secepat kilat Sakura berlari dari tempatnya menuju mejanya. Tidak mempedulikan lembar fotokopinya yang berantakan di sana sini. Sakura mengambil foto itu dan memeluknya erat membelakangi Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sakura sedikit gemetar. Entah kenapa dia takut sekali.

"Sa-Sakura… maaf aku melihatnya, aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Kalau… kalau bolpoinnya sudah ketemu… bisakah kau tinggalkan aku?" sahut Sakura masih membelakangi Naruto.

"Sakura… kau mengenal… Haruno Karin?" tanya Naruto. Bagaimanapun dia juga penasaran. Sakura adalah orang yang tertutup. Lalu kenapa Sakura punya foto Karin?

Perlahan Sakura berbalik dan tetap memeluk fotonya.

"Dia… orang yang kukagumi. Makanya aku masuk ke dalam perusahaan ini. Sayang sekali… kami tidak sempat bertemu…" Sakura memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal itu saja.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia meninggal?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak… aku… tidak tahu…" kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Haruno Karin sama sepertimu. Dia wartawan yang selalu berhasil meliput berita dengan baik. Hampir semua tulisannya juga disukai atasan. Namun, tiga tahun yang lalu, Karin diutus untuk meliput tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang aku tahu, Karin sangat menyukai Sasuke. Tapi… malam ketika akan meliput Sasuke… Karin tidak kembali…" Naruto menghentikan ceritanya sejenak.

"La-lalu… apa yang terjadi?" Sakura sendiri sangat penasaran. Karena ketika itu, dia sedang tidak ada di Tokyo. Tapi di Amerika.

"Kami pikir dia langsung pulang setelah meliput Sasuke. Tapi keesokan harinya… Karin ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa di jalan tempat konser Sasuke diadakan tiga tahun lalu…"

" Apa? Lalu… kenapa tidak ditanya pada Sasuke! Kenapa tidak diusut kasusnya?" kata Sakura menggebu.

"Ketika ditanya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kasus itu. Dan managernya… juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa…"

Mendadak Sakura jatuh.

.

*KIN*

.

TBC

.

Holaa minna... akhirnya saya ada kesempatan bikin SasuSaku. sebenernya ini fic yang pernah saya publish sebelumnya, tapi bukan di situs ini eheheheh dan namanya juga saya ganti sih, makanya kalo nemu nama yang bukan dari fanfic ini, mohon maaf ya, berarti itu misstypo. dan jujur, ini fic asli buatan saya. murni banget eheheh saya mau coba feelingnya SasuSaku, kira-kira dapet gak ya? hihii maklumlah, saya baru ini iseng nyoba bermacam pair dulu... soalnya saya lagi WB akut parah gak karuan. saya lagi beneran hilang mood buat ngelanjutin semua fic yang ada. jadi ini yaa sekadar refreshing aja sih...

gimana Minna? hancurkah?

kalau iya, mau saya hapus hihihi, kalo gak ada yang minat sih mau saya hapus aja atau ada yang gak suka?

karena saya suka ngapus fic tanpa pemberitahuan... jadi... ada yang minat sama fic ini?

Review yaa...

Jaa Nee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Sakura__… kakak minta jangan cemas ya. Kakak baik-baik saja. Kakak janji. Kau selesaikan sekolahmu dengan benar ya. Setelah kau kembali kakak akan menceritakan sebuah cerita yang bagus. Malam ini kakak akan bertemu dengannya… kau tahu… kakak sangat menyukainya…"_

"… kura… Sakura… bangunlah…"

Sakura membuka matanya. Entah kenapa mendadak tubuhnya langsung lemas. Setelah membuka mata itu Sakura merasa kepalanya seperti kena benturan yang sangat hebat. Tapi sepertinya dia mulai berlebihan. Mana mungkin begitu kan?

"Hei Sakura! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Naruto bilang pagi tadi kau pingsan. Makanya Naruto langsung membawamu kemari. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau sakit?" cerca Ino. Entah sejak kapan dia datang.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura.

"Sudahlah… Manager Danzou bilang kau boleh istirahat. Tampaknya kau memang kelelahan. Kau apakan cuti kemarin itu? Bahkan lusa kemarin kau nyaris tidak tidur selama dua hari gara-gara berita itu. Dan tampaknya ini akibatnya…" cerocos Ino.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Pria itu sedang mencari makan untukmu. Dokter bilang kau lemas karena belum makan. Hei memangnya kau sedang diet? Tidak perlu diet badanmu sudah seperti papan tahu!" oceh Ino lagi.

"Apa… Naruto… mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hah? Naruto? Oh ya. Dia bilang setelah bercerita tentang Haruno Karin, kau langsung pingsan. Memangnya kau kenal Haruno Karin? Bukannya sejak awal masuk, kau sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal Haruno Karin?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Wajar saja kalau Ino maupun Naruto jadi penasaran tentang Haruno Karin pada Sakura. Karena sejak awal, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menyebutkan soal Karin pada semua rekannya. Dan itu memang dia sengaja. Agar jika suatu saat tiba waktunya, Sakura akan mengusut kematian Karin. Tentang tiga tahun lalu.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino.

"Oh, aku hanya menyukai beritanya saja. Ketika mendengar kabar tentang Haruno Karin, aku sedang ada di Amerika. Jadi tidak tahu kalau dia sudah meninggal…"

" Oh begitu… baiklah. Kau istirahat saja…"

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura terdiam dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Ternyata takdir begini lucu rupanya. Kenapa baru Sakura sadari sekarang. Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya padanya? Apa karena waktu itu Sakura tidak ada disana?

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk Sakura. Mencari tahu yang sebenarnya. Saatnya sudah datang rupanya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Hah? Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Astaga! Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" kata Ino heboh. Tiba-tiba pagi ini Sakura sudah muncul di kantornya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku punya penyakit serius? Tentu saja tidak…" ujar Sakura.

"SAKURA! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf kemarin tidak sempat melihatmu, kau masih tidur ketika aku datang. Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku…"

"Naruto… bukan salahmu. Sepertinya memang salahku yang tidak memperhatikan makanku," potong Sakura.

"Nah dengarkan itu Naruto. Kau harus menjaga Sakura agar orang ini lebih memperhatikan makannya," sahut Ino.

"Kenapa kau yang bawel?" keluh Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum pada kedua rekannya ini. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak berinteraksi.

"Haruno Sakura… Direktur ingin bertemu denganmu…" sela pegawai lain.

Sakura, Ino dan Naruto saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Hei Sakura? Kau melakukan sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan karena kemarin?" bisik Ino serius.

Sakura menggeleng tidak tahu. Sepertinya bukan berita baik..

Sakura menuju ruangan direktur yang ada dilantai 3 gedung ini.

Gedung majalah ini sendiri terdiri dari 3 lantai. Lantai dasar untuk resepsionis, lantai 2 untuk bagian redaksi, peliputan berita, editor dan segala macam keperluan berita. Sedangkan lantai terakhir sendiri untuk manager dan direktur juga beberapa ruang rapat kecil. Sakura sendiri dari awal masuk hingga sekarang sama sekali belum pernah bertemu direkturnya. Agak keterlaluan rupanya. Wajar saja Sakura tidak tahu siapa direkturnya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ini pertama kali bertemu. Mana mungkinkan seperti ini. Astaga! Kenapa direkturnya tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Masuk…" ujar suara dari dalam.

Astaga!

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengetuk pintunya. Bagaimana ini? Dengan pasrah Sakura masuk ke dalam sana. Di ruangan itu ada meja dan sofa. Lalu di dekat jendela ada meja utama. Itu meja direktur.

Kursi direktur saat itu sedang membelakanginya. Sakura semakin penasaran, bagaimana bentuknya direkturnya ini.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Haruno Sakura. Ada apa Direktur memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura. Berusaha tidak gugup.

"Haruno Sakura?" kata Direktur itu. Seperti begitu kaget mendengar namanya.

Sakura sendiri semakin bingung.

Akhirnya kursi direktur itu dibalik juga. Ada seorang pria yang mungkin masih muda. Ya muda!

Mungkin umurnya masih awal 30. Dandanannya rapi. Dengan potongan rambut yang stylish berwarna perak yang rapi dan jas yang sepertinya mahal. Direktur itu punya wajah yang tampan. Wajahnya sangat kelaki-lakian. Bahkan direktur itu tersenyum pada Sakura. Astaga! Senyumnya menawan sekali. Tanpa sadar Sakura malah memberi nilai sembilan untuk direkturnya dari 10. Padahal Sakura sama sekali belum pernah menilai pria manapun, termasuk Naruto.

"Jadi kau, Haruno Sakura itu…" ujar direktur itu.

Karena sadar sepertinya Sakura memperhatikan direktur itu begitu lama, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam ya menjawab pertanyaan direkturnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga. Kupikir sulit sekali bertemu denganmu, ternyata kau orang yang selalu dibicarakan oleh semua pegawai…" kata Direktur itu lagi. Di papan nama yang ada dimeja, nama direktur ini Hatake Kakashi.

"Tidak juga. Saya bukan orang yang seperti itu…" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Apa yang sebenarnya digosipkan tentang dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir juga begitu. Manager Danzou juga sangat menyukaimu. Katanya kau selalu menorehkan prestasi yang luar biasa. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu…"

"Ahh tidak. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saja…" ujar Sakura.

"Kudengar kemarin kau masuk rumah sakit. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kakashi sedikit khawatir pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya sehat saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Hm… baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mau datang. Kau pasti ketakutankan akan bertemu denganku."

Sakura hanya diam saja. Memang benar dia takut. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Baiklah. Kau beritahu teman-temanmu, akan ada rapat setengah jam lagi denganku…"

"Baik Direktur…"

Hatake Kakashi. Orang yang baik.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

" Bagaimana? Apa Direktur tampan? Kau pasti bilang tampan kan? Tentu saja! Aku saja langsung jatuh cinta pada Direktur, hampir semua pegawai disini mengaguminya. Ahh! Kalau saja aku bisa mendapatkannya!" cerocos Ino begitu Sakura sudah kembali ke ruangannya. Sakura hanya diam saja. Memang Direktur-nya sangat tampan. Sakura tak mengelaknya. Juga baik.

"Lalu apa yang dia tanyakan padamu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hanya tanya soal kemarin saja. Kenapa aku masuk rumah sakit…"

"Hei Sakura! Kau orang pertama yang ditanya begitu oleh Direktur! Padahal sebelumnya Direktur sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakan anak buahnya begitu. Wah…" kata Ino.

"Itu karena Sakura pegawai berbakat! Nah! Ada pekerjaan untuk kalian…" sela Danzou.

Danzou masuk kedalam ruangan wartawan itu dan mulai memberikan perintah.

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali. Banyak wartawan dan majalah ternama yang ingin meliputnya. Jadi tugas kalian adalah… meliput Uchiha Sasuke tentang perjalanannya. Siapa yang bersedia?" jelas Danzou.

Sakura hanya diam saja. Meskipun dia ingin sekali meliput artis itu, sekadar ingin tahu saja, tapi sepertinya Sakura harus menahan diri. Tidak boleh sampai begitu mencolok. Apalagi…

"AKU! AKU! Manager, aku saja!" seru Ino antusias.

Yah. Ino juga adalah penggemar berat artis itu. Entah mengapa disekelilingnya malah mengidolakan artis itu.

"Bukankah aku kemarin minta kau meliput berita pejabat Negara kemarin? Sudah belum?" tanya Danzou pada Ino.

"Ahh~ berita begitu membosankan. Aku saja yang meliput Sasuke. Kan sudah lama aku tidak meliput artis…" keluh Ino.

"Baiklah… kau liput dia. Tapi sebaiknya Sakura ikut denganmu…" ujar Danzou.

"Aku?" sela Sakura.

"Yah. Kau ikut saja Ino. Direktur bilang jangan memberimu pekerjaan berat dulu. Jadi mungkin kau ikut Yamanaka Ino dulu saja sementara. Bagaimana?" tawar Danzou.

Semua orang di ruangan jadi memandangi Sakura. Sekarang kenapa direkturnya begitu memperhatikannya. Itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sakura, ikut saja! Lebih baik kalau ada yang menemaniku. Siapa tahu kau bisa memberikanku masukkan untuk berita hebatku nanti…" bisik Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangguk saja. Bagaimana pertemuannya kali ini dengan orang itu?

Selama ini Sakura sama sekali belum pernah bertemu muka dengan orang itu. Apa yang kira-kira terbersit dalam benak Sakura pertama kali?

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Pulang dari kantor majalah itu sudah sangat larut. Hampir tengah malam. Naruto dan Ino sudah pulang lebih dulu. Kebetulan Sakura lembur. Meskipun dilarang beratus kali, tetap saja Sakura nekad. Sakura memang keras kepala. Dan akhirnya setelah yakin urusannya selesai, Sakura pergi dari kantornya setelah membereskan mejanya.

Begitu turun dari kantornya, Sakura melihat orang mencurigakan dari balik pintu utama. Kenapa tengah malam begini mengintip kantor orang? Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Kenapa juga harus ditanggapi?

Namun, ketika Sakura keluar, bayangan orang mencurigakan itu semakin menjadi saja. Sakura memasang sikap waspada. Kalau sampai orang itu melompat padanya, Sakura akan menendangnya sampai mati.

Sakura pergi dari halaman kantornya dan menuju jalan utama, tapi dari jalan utama ada beberapa orang yang bergerombolan. Mereka membawa notes dan kamera juga. Hah?

"Permisi Nona, apa Anda melihat Uchiha Sasuke tadi?" tanya salah seorang yang membawa kamera juga notes itu pada Sakura.

"Hah? Uchiha Sasuke?" ulang Sakura.

Semua orang jadi menganggap Sakura angin lalu karena merasa Sakura tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan itu memang aneh. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke ada di tempat begini? Tidak mungkin. Pasti orang itu salah. Karena merasa bukan hal yang menarik, Sakura menganggap orang-orang itu sudah tidak waras. Kenapa tidak gunakan logika yang masuk akal? Mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke datang ke kantornya tengah malam begini. Sendirian? Hah…

Begitu akan melangkah menuju halte terdekat, Sakura ingat dia lupa mengambil dompetnya yang ada di atas mejanya. Saking capeknya mungkin Sakura jadi lupa dompetnya!

Sakura mengaduk sekali lagi tas ransel kecilnya itu. Kalau saja dia salah. Dan rupanya bingo!

Dia benar. Dompetnya memang tertinggal. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa pulang?

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan dia malah terlupa dompetnya? Sial!

Dengan langkah kesal, Sakura memutuskan kembali ke kantornya. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar dan ini sudah menjelang tengah malam. Membuatnya benar-benar depresi. Sakura melihat di halaman kantornya masih bergerombol para wartawan itu. Mereka pasti wartawan kan? Dengan kamera dan notes. Mana mungkin orang kurang kerjaan. Sepertinya yang mereka katakan agak benar. Tapi mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke sampai kemari? Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu tempat ini.

Sakura melihat tanaman hias yang ada di sisi kantornya tampak mencurigakan. Apa mungkin dia maling? Hah? Ada maling?

Ahh~ mana mungkin. Apa yang bisa dicuri?

Tapi ketika Sakura akan masuk, tumbuhan itu terus bergerak, dan beberapa wartawan itu mulai mencurigai semak itu. Sakura jadi penasaran dan diam-diam melihat apa yang mencurigakan di sana. Sakura berusaha untuk melangkah diam-diam. Sangat diam.

Dan akhirnya Sakura berhasil masuk ke dalam semak itu. Dan… bingo!

Dia menemukan pria dengan jas panjang, topi dan kacamata hitam. Yang sedang membelakanginya. Tampaknya dia sedang mengawasi gerombolan orang-orang diluar.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura. Orang mencurigakan itu terkesiap bukan main.

Bukan jawaban yang Sakura dapat, tapi orang itu malah menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. Mungkin isyarat diam.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan dikantorku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sakura mulai kesal. Sepertinya orang ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Jadinya, Sakura melangkah maju dan membuka topi orang mencurigakan itu.

"Hei!" teriak orang mencurigakan itu.

"Uchiha… Sa-suke?" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Hei! Jangan keras-keras!" ujar Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil topinya dari Sakura yang masih terbengong tak karuan.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Menghindar dari orang-orang menyebalkan diluar."

"Apa?"

"Wartawan itu menyebalkan! Mereka selalu menguntitku setiap hari!" keluh Sasuke.

"Kau bilang… wartawan menyebalkan?" tanya Sakura geram.

"Benar. Orang yang selalu mau tahu urusan pribadi orang lain. Itukan menyebalkan…"

"Apa? Tarik kata-katamu tadi. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal…" ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau marah? Memang benar mereka menyebalkan!" balas Sasuke.

Di luar dugaan! Orang ini sangat menyebalkan. Bicara seenaknya saja.

"Benar kau tidak mau menariknya?" ulang Sakura.

"Tidak!"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"SEMUA! UCHIHA SASUKE ADA DI―"

Secepat kilat Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura dan menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya. Sakura masih memberontak kesal sambil berusaha berteriak.

"Hei! Kau mau membunuhku!" kata Sasuke kesal.

Karena teriakkan Sakura barusan, beberapa wartawan muncul menuju semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi. Merasa tak mungkin bisa lolos, Sasuke berganti menarik lengan gadis itu untuk menjauh dari semak-semak itu.

Sakura jadi bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Sepertinya pria ini memang benar-benar ingin menghindar dari wartawan itu. Karenanya Sakura diam saja begitu Sasuke menariknya menjauh dari semak itu.

Ini kali pertama Sakura bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan kali pertama Sakura berlari bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

_Siapa kau sebenarnya… __Uchiha Sasuke__?_ Bisik Sakura.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Mereka berlari lumayan jauh. Entah mengapa sepertinya Sasuke tahu jalan belakang dari kantor itu. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu sama sekali tentang jalan belakang itu.

Dan ini semakin mencurigakan. Apakah Sasuke pernah datang kemari?

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di taman kota yang cukup sepi. Mungkin karena tidak ada orang lagi pada jam tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tahu… jalan belakang di sana?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Dia memang sangat penasaran tentang kelakuan aneh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ahh ya. Kenapa kau marah soal wartawan itu? Apa kau..?"

"Ya. Aku wartawan. Kau keberatan?" ujar Sakura sinis.

"Kau wartawan kantor tadi bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu… kau kenal dengan Haruno Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap. Kenapa artis ini menanyakan soal Haruno Karin? Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa…

"Haruno Karin?" ulang Sakura.

"Kau bilang kau wartawan di sana. Kau pasti mengenalnya kan? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kupikir ada apa dengannya kenapa tidak menemuiku. Sudah tiga tahun. Dan karena pekerjaanku yang juga menumpuk, aku juga tidak bisa bertemu dengannya." Jelas Sasuke.

Tidak. Bukan penjelasan yang seperti itu yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. Bukan.

"Kenapa… kau bisa mengenal Haruno Karin? Apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Sakura.

" Hei. Apa karena kau wartawan kau jadi bertanya begini? Kau mau menyebarkan gossip buatku?" kata Sasuke curiga.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Bukankah itu tugas wartawan. Dan sepertinya banyak orang yang ingin membuat gossip untukmu…"

"Makanya wartawan menyebalkan." Gumam Sasuke.

"Dan lagi… kau bilang Haruno Karin sama sepertiku, memangnya tidak aneh apa, kau menanyakan wartawan yang mungkin akan menulis berita tentangmu?" kata Sakura lagi.

"Karin… tidak akan seperti itu…" balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" kejar Sakura.

"Apa kau mengenal Haruno Karin?" ulang Sasuke.

Sakura diam agak lama. Bagaimana sebaiknya menjawabnya. Mengenal Karin?

"Aku baru bekerja dua tahun di sana…" jawab Sakura.

"Kau tahu dimana Karin?"

"Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno Karin?"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sakura terus menatap Sasuke. Pria ini memang tampan. Wajar banyak yang menggandrunginya. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura sendiri tidak tertarik dengan pria ini. Sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Apa karena Sakura sendiri sudah sedikit tahu tentang Sasuke sebenarnya? Tapi… apa itu tidak aneh? Biasanya kau akan melompat girang bertemu dengan artis. Tapi Sakura… tidak begitu. Bahkan lebih menarik bertemu dengan direkturnya daripada bertemu dengan artis ini.

"Teman. Aku dan Karin, adalah teman…" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Dan Sakura tahu. Itu jawaban yang ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau mau menulisnya kan? Kau mau membuat beritanya kan!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Memang aku bawa kamera dan notes? Tidak kan? Apa yang mau aku tulis?"

"Lalu dimana Karin?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Tiga tahun lalu, dia tidak kembali ketika ingin meliput konsermu. Kau tidak bertemu dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Tiga tahun lalu? Karin datang tiga tahun lalu?" kali ini ekspresi Sasuke sangat kaget.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Manager-ku tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu. Setelah konser itu, aku mabuk berat dan… esok paginya aku langsung berangkat ke Perancis. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Karin. Aku pergi selama satu tahun."

Sakura diam. Bagaimanapun ini aneh. Terakhir yang dikatakan Naruto, Karin datang menemuinya tiga tahun lalu selepas konser. Masa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu kedatangan Karin?

Setelah lama berpikir Sasuke tampak sedikit frustasi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sebenarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar bunyi aneh. Sakura yakin itu suara ponsel. Sasuke tampak merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel itu. Sasuke hanya mengatakan lokasinya sekarang dan kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Kau tahu dimana aku bisa menghubungi Karin?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura bimbang. Antara memberitahukan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Tapi…

"Kau tidak bisa menghubunginya dengan apapun…" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Haruno Karin? Masa sudah tiga tahun berlalu kau sama sekali tidak tahu?" kali ini Sakura yang kesal.

"Tolong katakan. Jangan berbelit seperti ini…"

"Haruno Karin, dia sudah―"

"Sasuke!"

Baru saja Sakura akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sosok seorang pria tak dikenal datang mendekat kearah mereka. Pria itu nampak agak muda. Pria itu memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar mengikutinya. Sasuke menatap pria agak muda itu dan Sakura bergantian. Seperti bimbang akan memilih apa. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke dengan menanyakan Karin. Dia bilang tak suka wartawan. Tapi bukankah Karin sendiri adalah wartawan? Yang Sakura tahu, Karin adalah wartawan di kantor majalah itu. Setidaknya sampai tiga tahun yang lalu. Lalu kenapa…

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan silver-nya. Sakura sendiri masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Baru saja Sasuke akan mendengar kata-kata dari gadis itu, tiba-tiba Kabuto sudah muncul di sana. Sasuke jadi serba salah. Di satu sisi Sasuke ingin sekali tahu sebenarnya ada apa dengan Karin. Tapi disisi lainnya, Kabuto sama sekali tidak menyukai Karin sejak awal.

Akhirnya setelah menimbang sana sini, Sasuke mengikuti isyarat Kabuto untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tanpa berniat bertanya apapun lagi, Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil sedan silver milik Kabuto. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis itu. Sekilas dia mirip Karin. Tapi ketika ditatap dari dekat, baik gadis itu dan Karin sangat berbeda jauh. Apalagi dari caranya bicara. Tidak mungkin sama.

Kabuto menatap artisnya dari kaca spion tengah itu. Sasuke masih menatap keluar jendela dari kaca kursi penumpang di belakang. Kepulangannya dari tur kali ini benar-benar membuat Kabuto kalang kabut. Bukannya langsung pulang malah mampir ke tempat aneh.

"Masih memikirkan wartawan Haruno lagi?" tebak Kabuto. Pandangannya masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantah maupun menanggapi kata-kata managernya.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang. Berhenti bergaul dengan wartawan itu. Mereka itu racun kau tahu? Kupikir setelah tiga tahun kau sudah melupakannya. Rupanya begini…" ujar Kabuto lagi.

"Dia bukan orang seperti itu. Harus berapa kali kukatakan agar kakak mengerti?" akhirnya Sasuke menanggapinya juga. Sasuke agak kesal begitu Kabuto mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Karin.

"Apapun katamu, pokoknya menjauhi wartawan itu penting! Tidak usah bergaul dengan orang yang akan menjatuhkanmu. Aku sudah bilang kan, wartawan dan artis itu bukan rekan yang baik. Ditambah lagi, aku sudah memperingatimu untuk berhenti bergaul dengan Haruno Karin, apalagi setelah kau jadi artis. Kau mengerti!"

Sasuke tak menanggapi kata-kata selanjutnya dari Kabuto. Itu hanya membuatnya kesal saja. Meskipun bisa melawannya, tapi kali ini, Sasuke harus memilih diam. Paling tidak, sampai dia menemukan kepastian. Apa yang terjadi dengan Haruno Karin sebenarnya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Haruno Sakura bersiap pergi menuju kantornya. Menurut pesan dari Ino yang dia terima pagi ini, mereka akan pergi ke jumpa pers Sasuke. Jadi, sesuai yang manager Danzou katakan kemarin, Sakura akan mengikuti Ino meliput Sasuke. Haruskah bertemu lagi? Bertemu secara tiba-tiba kemarin saja membuatnya bertambah sebal pada artis itu. Kenapa Karin bisa menyukai artis menyebalkan dengan mulut yang tidak sopan itu. Seenaknya bicara tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain. Lain waktu, Sakura berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan Sasuke. Kalau dia melanggar janjinya sendiri, dia akan makan ramen instan sebanyak 20 cup!

Sakura menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke hall jumpa pers yang menghebohkan itu. Sakura biasa pergi ke mana-mana sendiri. Meskipun Ino sudah memberikan tumpangan padanya, tetap saja Sakura memilih pergi sendiri. Menurutnya pergi sendiri lebih baik daripada merepotkan orang lain. Suasana kota Tokyo pagi ini agak sedikit mendung. Semoga saja cuaca sampai besok membaik. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa sekarang ini adalah bulan awal Desember. Sudah pasti musim dingin sudah datang. Dari pagi hawa dingin menusuk-nusuk kulit Sakura. Padahal selama enam tahun terakhir, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan bagaimana luar biasa dinginnya salju. Dan sekarang dia bertemu lagi dengan salju. Ya. Karin sangat menyukai salju. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sangat tidak menyukai salju. Menurutnya butiran aneh yang seperti kapas itu seperti pecahan dinamit yang akan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Karin juga sangat menyukai bulan Desember. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang menyukai bulan Maret. Tentu saja Maret adalah awal musim semi. Pemandangannya sangat indah di musim semi. Sedangkan di musim salju, hanya melihat pemandangan putih yang tidak menyenangkan. Pemandangan putih identik dengan hal-hal menyebalkan.

Tak terasa berpikir sana sini, tempat jumpa pers itu sudah tiba. Banyak sekali remaja perempuan yang sudah mengantri demi melihat artis itu. Poster dan baliho dimana-mana memajang wajah artis itu. Pertemuannya malam itu dengan artis itu begitu singkat. Bahkan Sakura sendiri sudah tidak ingat bagaimana suara artis itu yang Karin begitu menyukai suaranya. Mungkin selera Karin dan Sakura dalam memilih pria sangat berbeda.

Sakura berkeliling mencari dimana Ino. apalagi di kerumunan remaja perempuan dan wartawan yang saling berkerumun di depan pintu utama hall ini. Kenapa begitu heboh hanya karena satu orang saja?

"Hei! Sakura!"

Teriakkan familiar itu terasa sekali. Sakura memutar kepalanya ke sana ke sini mencari suara itu. Rupanya Ino ada di antara kerumunan itu sibuk memotret sana sini. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang berlari ke tempatnya.

"Kukira kau tidak jadi datang… aku menunggumu dari tadi," keluh Ino.

"Hei, memangnya aku pernah mengabaikan perintah Manager? Tentu saja aku datang. Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Ahh~ betul. Tadi pagi Manager menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi meliput demo mahasiswa. Kasihan sekali dia. Padahal dia ingin sekali ikut aku tadi."

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu hall dibuka dan semua orang berlari masuk ke sana. Berlomba-lomba untuk bertemu sang idola.

Sakura sendiri sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia bosan setengah mati. Padahal belum apa-apa. Menurutnya meliput acara seperti ini sangat membosankan. Lihat saja, semua wartawan dari media mana pun datang meliputnya. Kenapa pula, Sakura harus bersusah payah mengikutinya? Yang Sakura katakan soal tidak pernah membantah manager Danzou itu adalah benar. Sejak awal masuk, Sakura sama sekali belum membantah perintah siapapun disana. Yang jelas, dia ke sini karena pekerjaan. Bukan apapun.

"Hei Sakura! Kau saja yang memotret dan merekam Sasuke. Aku akan menanyainya dalam sesi tanya jawab nanti. Aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Mendengar suaranya saja bisa membuatku meleleh…" kata Ino berbunga.

Sakura hanya melongo. Rupanya ada satu orang lagi yang terbius oleh suaranya. Ahh bukan juga. Semua fansnya yang hadir di sini pastilah terbius oleh suara dan tampangnya. Sakura segera menerima kamera dari Ino dan bersiap meliput kedatangan Sasuke selanjutnya. Urusan merekam seperti ini biasanya dikerjakan oleh Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sedang tidak ada. Terpaksa Sakura-lah yang membawa kamera seberat ini.

Karena keasyikkan memeriksa kamera-nya, Sakura jadi tertinggal dibelakang. Dilihatnya Ino sudah menghilang. Sangat antusias sekali menyambut artis itu. Kemana dia?

Suasana lobby hall juga sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin mereka semua sudah ada di hall itu. Baru saja Sakura akan melangkah memasuki lobby, Sakura tertegun kaget.

"Kau?"

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Beberapa bodyguard sudah siap di sampingnya. Banyak sekali fansnya yang berkerumun di sana. Sasuke memilih lewat jalan belakang. Karena lebih aman. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Tapi di depan fansnya, dia harus bersikap berbeda. Ketika semua fans dan wartawan sudah memasuki hall konferensi pers-nya, keadaan lobby sudah sepi. Jadi Sasuke bisa berjalan dengan aman.

Namun, matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang berkutat dengan kamera besar itu. Sasuke melepaskan kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa itu. Dan ternyata benar. Dia memang gadis yang kemarin malam. Gadis itu nampak berkeliling memandang sekitarnya. Sepertinya dia tersesat.

"Sasuke, kita sudah mau masuk. Kau melihat apa?" tanya manager-nya begitu menyadari Sasuke hanya diam ditempat.

"Ahh ya! Aku ke toilet sebentar. Kakak tunggu di dalam saja. Tidak perlu bodyguard. Semua sudah sepi kan. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan menelpon kakak…" ujar Sasuke sambil setengah berlari dari managernya.

Ya. Sasuke hanya berpura-pura berlari menuju toilet pada manager-nya. Setelah orang-orang manager-nya pergi dan manager-nya sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam hall itu, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju gadis itu yang ternyata masih melihat-lihat kameranya.

Dan akhirnya, begitu Sasuke sampai di tempat gadis itu, Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu. Tentu saja gadis itu kaget sekali.

"Kau?"

Namun, Sasuke hanya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya lalu menarik gadis itu pergi dari lobby. Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju basement gedung itu. Gadis itu masih memandangnya curiga dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya dari lengan gadis itu. Sasuke memakai syal tebal menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dan kacamata hitam. Juga topi putihnya.

Gadis itu tidak memberontak ataupun melakukan tingkah yang aneh. Kemudian, setelah keluar dari lift, Sasuke menariknya ke belakang beberapa mobil di basement itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak gadis itu.

"Kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku soal Karin. Sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya ada apa?"

Gadis itu diam beberapa saat. Tangannya yang tidak memegang kamera tampak bergetar.

"Kau lupa? Aku wartawan di sini. Aku membawa kamera. Memangnya kau tidak takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu?" ujar gadis berambut pink itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata gadis cantik itu, Sasuke mengambil kamera itu dan menghempaskannya ke lantai basement.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi! Katakan padaku sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu lagi!"

Gadis bermata emerald itu terdiam dengan sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Sikapmu terlalu aneh untuk seorang artis yang menanyakan seorang wartawan. Kalau kalian tidak ada hubungan apapun, kalau hanya teman, kenapa kau begitu serius menanyakan keberadaannya. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu. Kalau kau… mengatakan yang sebenarnya juga."

Sasuke nampak diam. Gadis itu memang benar. Tapi…

"Tenang saja. Ini hanya antara kau dan aku. Kameraku juga sudah rusak, dan aku tidak membawa apapun. Ponsel…" gadis itu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mencabut baterainya dari sana lalu menunjukkannya pada Sasuke,

" … sudah kucabut kan? Tidak ada alat komunikasi apapun lagi. Jadi kau bisa aman. Sekarang katakan padaku… apa hubunganmu dengan Karin?" ujar gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan tekun apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Entah kenapa, sepertinya kali ini Sasuke percaya pada gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau bisa dipercaya. Karin… adalah orang yang kucintai…"

Pada saat itu, seluruh dunia rasanya menghitam luar biasa. Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus. Dan jujur.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke tidak mengerti ekspresi apa yang dihadirkan gadis di depannya ini. Gadis itu nampak tertunduk dan mengatur nafasnya yang tampak tercekat. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Dan tak lama kemudian, airmata meluncur dari pipinya.

Gadis itu… menatap Sasuke dengan amarah.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nee Minna holaa heheheh setelah menghilang sekian lama... mmm kayaknya gak begitu lama ya? hihihi

ok tadi udah saya edit sebanyak dua kali, jadi kalo masih ada nama yang aneh dari fic ini maaf ya, emang sih awal pengerjaannya masih pake nama orang lain, jadi maaf kalo masih ada misstypo yaa hehehehe

ok ternyata fic ini masih ada tanggapan positif. thats sooo wonderful! ehehehe mungkin saya bakal lebih banyak bikin lagi di fandom ini eeheheh makasih ya yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca apalagi sampe review ehehhe itu penghargaan banget buat saya hihii

ok saya balas review yaa

lavender : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa update cepet yaa tapi mudah-mudahan saya bisa update seminggu sekali lagi seperti biasa hehehehe

Miyano Haibara : makasih udah review senpai... yaa ini gak dihapus eheheh makasih yaa ini tetep lanjut kok...

CN Bluetory : makasih udah review senpai ehehehe iya ini udah update kok ehehehe

sandra difita : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iya ini lanjut kok ehehe

Kau-Tahu-Siapa : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut makasih yaa

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review Mey ehehehe wah nanti yaa itu semua bakal dibahas kok ehehehe

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... ehehehe iyaa mau coba-coba aja biar gak monoton... ihihi iyaa wb-nya parah banget ini ehehe tapi kayaknya sih udah sembuh makasih yaa ehehehe

ok makasih buat semuanya eheheh ini saya bakal update terus kok jadi ditunggu aja yaa

jadi... saya mau tahu dong apa fic ini masih layak lanjut gak? kalo iyaa kalo nggak... review yaa hihhi

Jaa Nee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Sakura tahu, artis ini sama sekali tidak berbohong. Dia jujur. Sakura bisa melihat kejujuran dari matanya. Meskipun itulah jawaban yang selama ini dicari Sakura, tetap saja bagi Sakura jawaban itu…

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi dengan Karin? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengatakannya padaku kalau aku jujur denganmu?" desak Sasuke lagi.

"Haruno Karin… orang yang kau cari selama tiga tahun ini… sudah tidak ada didunia ini…" kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Apa?" dan Sasuke tidak percaya itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan?"

"Maksudmu… Karin… tidak. Bukan jawaban itu yang kuinginkan. Bukan itu. Karin tidak mungkin―"

"Haruno Karin sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu! Dia meninggal setelah mengunjungi tempat konsermu tiga tahun yang lalu!"

Dan Sasuke nampaknya tidak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Kau bohongkan? Tidak. Kau pasti bohong… Karin tidak mungkin…"

"Kau bisa melihat makamnya sendiri kalau kau mau. Aku sama sekali tidak bohong. Kalau Haruno Karin yang kau katakan itu bekerja di perusahaan yang sama denganku, maka jawabannya itu."

Sasuke tampak marah sekali. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Sasuke meninju tembok disampingnya.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Karin sendiri!" kata Sasuke dingin. Sejujurnya Sakura berubah kaget dengan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke langsung keluar dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju entah kemana. Sakura sedikit keluar dari belakang mobil yang diparkir itu untuk melihat kemana Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke menuju sebuah mobil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bicara tadi. Sasuke tampak sedang beradu sesuatu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya bertugas menjaga mobil itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Sasuke meninju orang yang menjaga mobilnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Uchiha Sasuke kah itu? Setelah meninju orang yang menjaga mobilnya yang rupanya tersungkur itu, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu. Sasuke tepat berhenti di depan Sakura, lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah memastikan Sakura di sampingnya, Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung menginjak gas sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari basement itu. Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Setelah keluar dari basement itu, Sasuke melaju dengan kencangnya. Bahkan batas kecepatannya sampai 100km/jam. Sakura gelisah dengan tabiat buruk Sasuke ini. Dia begitu emosional. Bahkan tidak memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas. Beruntungnya tidak ada polisi yang menjaganya. Kalau seperti ini mereka bisa ketahuan.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu? Kalau kau mengendarai mobilmu begini kita bisa ketahuan!" kata Sakura berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sendiri tidak mendengarkan Sakura.

Karena sepertinya percuma bicara dengan Sasuke yang sekarang, Sakura tak punya pilihan lain. Sakura menarik tuas rem tangan mobil itu sekencangnya. Dan otomatis mobil pun berhenti mendadak.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI!" teriak Sasuke kesal sambil membanting setirnya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Dengan cara menyetirmu yang bodoh itu, kita benar-benar bisa masuk ke rumah sakit! Kalau kau memang mau menyusul Haruno Karin, kau saja sendiri! Jangan membawa aku! Kalau tahu kau bakal bertingkah seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak akan memberitahukan dimana makam Haruno Karin!"

Sasuke nampaknya sudah kembali ke alam sadar. Dia sudah mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura. Selain punya tata karma yang buruk, orang ini juga punya emosi dan tempramen yang buruk!

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan kemudian ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sasuke masih meletakkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobilnya. Sakura sendiri juga ikut bingung. Karena bunyinya tidak berhenti juga, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Melepas baterai ponselnya dan melemparnya ke belakang kursi penumpang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya… kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya…" ujar Sasuke.

Dan kali ini, pria itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura membiarkan pria itu sendiri di depan makam Karin. Tampaknya pria itu cukup terpukul. Bayangkan saja. Jika benar dia mencintai Haruno Karin dan baru mengetahui kenyataan itu, tentu saja sangat terpukul. Sakura tahu bagaimana rasanya jika ada di posisi Sasuke.

"Karin. Aku datang… apa kau menungguku selama ini?"

Meski Sakura tidak di sampingnya, Sakura bisa mendengar suara pria itu. Sasuke masih mengelus nisan Karin. Matanya sudah nyaris berkaca-kaca juga. Terdengar kata maaf berkali-kali dari pria itu. Sakura yang tidak ingin mengganggu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke di depan makam Karin. Paling tidak, dia juga butuh sendiri kan?

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Setelah memandang dan menyesali semuanya, Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari sana. Tampaknya makam Karin sangat terawat dan bersih. Gadis itu tidak ada. Sasuke berkeliling mencari gadis itu. Gadis yang mengantarnya kemari. Sasuke berkeliling mencarinya. Dia tidak tahu nama gadis itu. Mereka belum sempat saling memberikan nama. Pemakaman ini terletak di puncak bukit. Jadi Sasuke berjalan sedikit ke belakang dan melihat pemandangan kota dari puncak bukit itu. Kota Tokyo dari jauh kelihatan. Dan bingo!

Gadis berambut pink itu duduk di pinggir bukit itu sambil melihat pemandangan dari sana. Gadis itu menoleh ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Duduklah…" ujarnya sambil menepuk tanah berumput itu di sebelahnya.

Sasuke agak ragu dengan tawaran gadis cantik. Tapi akhirnya menurut saja.

Gadis bertubuh kurus itu menawarkan sekaleng soda padanya. Sedikit ragu lagi Sasuke mengambilnya. Kemudian gadis itu kembali menikmati pemandangan dari atas bukit ini. Sambil menghela nafas panjang…

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau kemari?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan pemandangan kota di bawah bukit itu.

"Ya…" jawab Sasuke singkat. Lalu melepas tutup soda itu.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mencintai Haruno Karin ya…"

"Ya…"

Gadis itu tersenyum singkat lalu meneguk teh botolnya.

"Tapi… apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno Karin?"

"Aku? Cuma mengagumi beritanya saja. Aku baru saja bekerja di perusahaan itu dua tahun. Karena mengaguminya aku sampai masuk kesana. Tapi tak disangka aku malah tidak bertemu dengannya…" jelas gadis itu.

"Mungkin kita sama. Tidak bertemu dengannya. Oh ya, namamu siapa? Kau juga wartawan diperusahaan itu?"

"Haruno Sakura…" jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Haruno … Sakura?" ulang Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Namamu.. mirip dengan Karin."

"Oh ya? Marga kami sama. Seperti saudara ya?" kata Sakura pula.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura.

"Hanya bercanda. Di dunia ini ada banyak orang yang memiliki nama sama. Bahkan ada nama yang sama persis sepertiku. Itu hanya kebetulan saja… oh ya. Apa tidak apa-apa kau membatalkan jumpa pers-mu?" kata Sakura.

"Ya… mungkin managerku akan kalang kabut mencariku. Tapi apa boleh buat. Apa kau datang sendirian tadi?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia datang…

"Oh tidak! Ino! Dia pasti akan mencekikku kalau aku menghilang!" gadis itu kini Tampak gugup sekali.

"Kau… mau kuantar ketempat tadi…?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ahh! Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri… kamera! Astaga! Apa yang harusnya kukatakan padanya ya…" kali ini Sakura sendiri yang kalap.

"Nona Haruno?" panggil Sakura lagi.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal dirimu dan hari ini. Aku akan menganggap kita tak pernah bertemu. Ok! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…"

Dan akhirnya gadis itu menghilang. Sasuke tersenyum sambil memandang botol soda yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku tidak menanyakan hal itu…" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Kau kemana saja! Aku mencarimu selama dua jam tahu! Kupikir ada apa yang menimpamu… kau membuatku frustasi tadi!" rutuk Ino begitu Sakura tiba di kantornya. Tampak semua orang sedang kebingungan di sana. Sebabnya pasti karena dia menghilang.

"Ponselmu mati dan kau menghilang di lobby. Kemana kau sebenarnya?" tanya manager Danzou.

"A-aku… sebenarnya…" Sakura bingung. Alasan apa yang tepat yang tidak melibatkan Sasuke?

"Kamera? Dimana kameranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah? Kamera? Aku… sebenarnya…"

Tampaknya Sakura sendiri sudah tidak tahu alasan apa yang sebenarnya bisa membuat orang-orang ini percaya padanya.

"APA?! KAU DIRAMPOK?" teriak Ino begitu mendengar cerita sebab menghilangnya Sakura. Dan tentu saja itu alasan bohongan. Sebenarnya tidak tega berbohong. Tapi itu demi menjaga rahasianya. Dan itu bisa berbahaya sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Naruto buru-buru. Dia tampak khawatir sekali mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kameranya saja yang hilang…" jawab Sakura.

"Hah~~ kamera hilang ditambah lagi, jumpa pers tadi gagal karena mendadak Sasuke menghilang. Sial sekali hari ini…" keluh Ino.

"Ya sudahlah. Mau diapakan lagi. Sakura, karena kau sudah menghilangkan kameranya, terpaksa aku harus memotong gajimu sesuai dengan harga kamera yang kau hilangkan. Mengerti?" sela manager Danzou. Dan akhirnya Sakura terbebas dari alasan kenapa dia menghilang. Tapi parahnya, gajinya yang tidak seberapa itu jadi dipotong. Semua ini karena Sasuke!

Dia sudah tahu, bertemu dengan pria itu adalah kesialan! Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi Tokyo, akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing tadi.

Apartemen mewah dengan penjagaan yang ketat selama 24 jam. Inilah yang Sasuke perlukan.

Setelah naik ke dalam lift, Sasuke menunggu lift ini membawanya ke lantai sembilan. Lelah yang dia rasakan berlipat ganda rasanya. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kenyataan hari ini. Benar-benar lelah.

Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya, Sasuke memasukkan kode pintu apartemennya. Lampunya masih gelap. Tentu saja tidak ada yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Namun… rupanya Sasuke salah. Begitu menyalakan lampunya, Sasuke terkejut. Seseorang duduk di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV-nya sambil membelakanginya. Bisa ditebak siapa itu. Tapi Sasuke tak mau mempedulikannya. Akhirnya dia hanya berjalan menuju kamarnya saja.

"Kau menemui wartawan kemarin malam itu?" ujar managernya, Kabuto.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke dingin.

Tiba-tiba Kabuto mengambil sesuatu dari samping tempat duduknya dan melemparnya di depan kaki Sasuke. Suara hentakan begitu keras.

"Supir yang menjaga mobilmu bilang kau pergi dengan seorang gadis. Dan di tempat parkir dimana kau memasukkan gadis itu, ditemukan ini. Kau menemuinya? Atau kau yang dikejar gadis itu?" tanya Kabuto lagi.

Sasuke menunduk melihat barang itu. Dan itu adalah kamera gadis itu. Kamera yang dia banting sebelumnya.

"Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu? Kau menghancurkan acara jumpa pers hari ini! Kalau sampai ada yang melihat kalian bagaimana? Lalu apa gadis itu mengancammu? Apa dia mengancammu karena pertemuan kalian kemarin? Siapa dia? Biar aku―"

"Berhenti berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu, yang terjadi pada Karin? Makanya kau mati-matian melarangku menemuinya lagi?" kata Sasuke.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu bahwa Karin sudah meninggal. Iyakan?"

"Siapa yang memberitahumu! Gadis wartawan itu?"

"Ternyata selama ini aku salah! Berarti kau tahu sebab dia meninggalkan?"

"Sasuke!" bentak Kabuto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku! Bahwa Karin datang malam itu! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Karin meninggal karena kecelakaan! Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku mencintainya! Kenapa kau sampai melarang kehidupanku untuk mencintai seseorang!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu buat apa aku melakukan ini?! Semua ini untukmu! Apa jadinya jika media lain tahu hubungan kalian? Kau saat itu belum jadi apa-apa! Aku yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini! Dan kau malah tidak tahu berterima kasih padaku? Aku melindungimu dengan segala cara agar kau bisa sampai di puncak ini! Jadi berhenti bersikap kekanakan begitu. Meskipun kau merengek, orang mati tetap tidak akan kembali. Hadiah terbaik untuk orang mati adalah melupakannya. Kalau kau mau membalas jasaku, perbaiki soal kemarin!"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kabuto meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke selama ini sangat salah. Karena frustasi, Sasuke melempar apa saja yang ada di depannya. Apa menurut manager-nya, perasaannya bukan apa-apa? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa melindungi orang yang dia cintai?

Sasuke terduduk di lantainya. Hidupnya memang seperti boneka kayu. Tidak punya kehidupan sendiri. Entah kenapa, Sasuke melihat kamera yang tergeletak di depannya itu. Haruno Sakura… nama gadis itu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Kau sabar saja…" hibur Ino.

"Dipotong gaji 40% selama sepuluh bulan. Itukan sedikit kejam?" timpal Naruto.

"Manager memang begitu. Menyebalkan kalau sudah menyangkut uang…" tambah Ino.

"Hei… sebenarnya kemana perginya kamera itu? Benarkah dirampok?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto melihat sosok di depannya. Hanya melamun tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan ketika Naruto memutar tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Hei Sakura? Kau kenapa? Masih sedih karena pemotongan gaji itu?" kata Ino.

"Hah? Oh. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu… wajar saja manager memotong gajiku. Aku sudah merusakkan kamera itu…" kata Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Merusakkan?" ulang Naruto.

"Bukannya menghilangkan? Kau bilang kau dirampok?"

"Ahh! Iya! Aku lupa. Ya aku menghilangkannya…" kata Sakura gugup. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya? Hahh!

Saat ini, Sakura, Ino dan Naruto sedang makan siang bersama. Mereka makan di restoran kecil yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Mungkin setelah kemarin, Sakura sama sekali tidak akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Memang syukur sekali. Tapi…

Apa yang kau katakan! Bagaimana kalau mendiang Karin mendengar pikiran kotormu ini! Rutuk Sakura dalam hatinya.

Hanya saja. Boleh saja kan?

"Boleh kok!" celetuk Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Hei… bagaimana akhir pekan ini kita keluar? Kudengar ada festival musim dingin selama tiga minggu berturut-turut setiap akhir pekan selama musim dingin. Kita bisa melihat kembang api yang sangat banyak! Oh ya. Kita bisa naik ke gedung 63 lantai yang terkenal itu!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Gedung 63 lantai?" ulang Sakura.

"Kabarnya… gedung itu adalah gedung kekasih. Kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau pikirkan di dalam puncak gedung itu tanpa sengaja, artinya kalian akan jadi sepasang kekasih yang abadi." Jelas Naruto.

"Mitoskan?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hei… mana mungkin mitos. Sudah banyak pasangan disana yang mengabadikan momen indah itu. Banyak kok buktinya…" timpal Ino.

"Aku tidak percaya," sangkal Sakura.

"Hei… cepat sekali memutuskannya? Bagaimana mungkin tidak percaya. Hmm.. aku yakin kau belum lihat buktinya. Kalau sampai kau lihat… jangan salahkan aku ya kalau kau akhirnya punya kekasih karena mitos yang tidak kau percayai itu…" ancam Ino.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan punya kekasih. Lagipula… aku tidak punya orang yang kusuka…"

"Hah? Benarkah itu? Kau belum punya orang yang kau suka?" sahut Naruto semangat.

"Ya…" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kalau begitu… apa tipe pria idamanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tipe pria idaman? Hmm… mungkin seperti Direktur…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau suka Direktur?" tanya Ino.

"Suka… tentu saja. Wanita mana yang tidak suka Direktur? Dia tampan. Berwibawa, baik, dan selalu tersenyum. Ahh! Dia ramah."

Dan entah mengapa obrolan siang itu berlangsung cukup lama.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Karin menghela nafasnya panjang. Rasanya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sejak bertemu dengan artis itu, rasanya kesialan sudah akan dimulai. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan artis menyebalkan itu, tentu saja semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi!

Pemotongan gaji dan ekstra lembur dari Manager Danzou untuk mengurus semuanya seorang diri. Padahal Ino mau saja menemaninya hari ini, tapi naasnya wanita itu sudah punya janji kencan dengan blind date-nya. Cukup aneh memang, kenapa orang seperti Ino suka dengan kencan buta seperti itu. Kalau Sakura sendiri tidak akan pernah mau ikut yang begituan. Entahlah kalau Karin. Gadis itu memang suka hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal.

Setelah makan siang yang cukup menghebohkan itu, Sakura terus duduk di depan komputer kantornya. Memeriksa beberapa berita dan menulisnya. Itulah repotnya jadi wartawan. Bahkan berita sendiri harus ditulis sendiri. Tidak tanggung lagi, Manager Danzou bahkan dengan teganya menyuruhnya membuat lima berita sekaligus dan langsung dicetak hari ini. Supaya bisa dikopi oleh percetakan nanti. Apa Manager-nya tidak tahu bagaimana letihnya menulis itu?

Bahkan walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, berita yang baru dikerjakan baru selesai empat buah. Sepertinya ini memang penindasan untuknya. Sakura sempat berpikir untuk membawanya pulang saja ke rumah. Tapi kalau sudah di rumah, rasanya keinginan untuk menulis jadi berhenti tiba-tiba.

Mungkin karena Sakura berpikir, menulis berita seperti ini, jadi mirip seperti Karin.

Dengan senyum lebar dan sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Bus yang membawanya pulang ke rumah sekarang entah kenapa terasa lama. Pernah sekali Sakura pulang larut dan busnya harus menunggu dua jam lebih. Jadinya Sakura lebih lama di jalan daripada di rumah. Sakura tidak berani naik kereta bawah tanah. Menurutnya berada di tempat gelap dan di bawah tanah sangat mengerikan. Akhirnya, setelah pukul setengah sembilan malam, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Lebih baik dia segera pulang saja. Busnya pasti akan lama. Lagipula, tinggal sedikit pengeditan lagi dan selesai!

Sakura ingin tahu apa jadinya kantor ini tanpa dirinya. Hampir semua berita dia yang tulis. Itu karena Manager Danzou menganggapnya penulis berbakat. Daripada menjadi penulis berita, lebih baik Sakura jadi penulis novel saja!

Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ya pulang ke apartemen mungilnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Namun, baru saja akan melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba perutnya melilit tak karuan. Ini pasti karena dia kelelahan. Kata orang, kalau tiba-tiba kelelahan biasanya perut akan lapar. Dan siang tadi, Sakura tidak makan banyak karena mendadak langsung shock begitu Manager Danzou memotong gajinya.

Sakura menutup pintu ruangannya dan langsung menuju tangga kantornya. Lift kantor akan dimatikan begitu pukul delapan malam. Karena pada jam begitu sudah tidak ada orang. Dan demi menghemat listrik, lift akan dimatikan. Jadinya pegawai yang lembur hanya bisa menggunakan tangga saja. Cukup repot.

Ketika di depan tangga, Sakura menghela nafasnya. Lampu kantor sudah dimatikan. Apakah selain dirinya tidak ada makhluk lain? Katanya kalau sepi begini pasti akan ada yang mencurigakan. Kenapa malam ini agak sedikit horror? Padahal Sakura biasa pulang malam. Sejujurnya, Sakura takut akan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Ya seperti hantu atau… sudahlah lebih baik―

"Haruno Sakura?"

BRAAK!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menundanya? Menurutmu ini lelucon?"

Hatake Kakashi memijat pelipis kanannya. Ponsel yang dia tempelkan ke telinganya tampak berdengung luar biasa. Sepertinya wanita ini tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya.

"Maksudku… bukan begitu Rin. Sungguh…"

"Maksudmu tidak bermaksud membuatku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh? Ini sudah tiga bulan kau menunda pernikahan kita. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kalau kau tidak ingin menikah katakan saja langsung! Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu seperti ini!" bentak wanita yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Rin!" bentak Kakashi balik.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan. Batalkan pertunangan kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot. Aku bukan wanita yang akan menunggumu sampai kiamat. Aku juga punya kehidupan!"

Dan akhirnya wanita itu menutup sambungan telepon malam itu. Kakashi memejamkan matanya.

Meskipun sudah semalam ini, Kakashi belum juga beranjak dari ruangannya. Kepalanya masih berdengung luar biasa. Rin adalah tunangan yang dia pinang lima bulan lalu. Dan mendadak wanita itu ingin langsung menikah. Kakashi cuma ingin memantapkan pilihannya dan persiapannya saja. Tidak ada maksud lain. Makanya Kakashi menunda pernikahan itu. Karena menurutnya pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Harus dipikirkan dengan matang. Bukan sembarangan. Namun wanita yang dia pilih ternyata tidak sabar akan hal itu. Namun mendadak dia merasa pilihan wanita itu benar. Dia memang selalu membuat wanita yang diinginkannya menunggu terlalu lama. Bahkan, Kakashi sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Dia bukan tipe pria romantis. Hanya pria kaku yang hanya memikirkan karir dan masa depan. Baguslah kalau wanita itu membatalkan pertunangan itu. Setidaknya, di posisi ini bukan Kakashi yang salah. Pria itu meski tampan dan memiliki segalanya, masih tidak bisa menggaet wanita. Banyak wanita yang patah hati karenanya.

Demi mengusir pikiran yang buruk itu, Kakashi membereskan kantornya dan keluar. Dia tahu lift sudah dimatikan. Jadinya dia memutuskan untuk turun dengan tangga. Inilah keuntungan hidup sendiri. Dia hidup sendiri dan punya apartemen mewah sendiri. Orang tuanya sekarang ada di Hokaido. Memang orangtuanya adalah tipe tradisional dan moderat. Jadi tidak ingin tinggal di kebisingan Tokyo seperti ini. Begitu turun ke lantai dua, dia melihat seorang gadis yang melihat kanan kiri untuk turun ke bawah. Karena langsung mengenalinya, tanpa sadar Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Dan akhirnya…

BRAAKK!

Gadis itu kehilangan ke seimbangannya dan langsung meluncur dengan derasnya ke bawah. Kakashi membelalakan matanya. Apakah dia tadi mengejutkan gadis itu? Tapi setelah dipanggil, gadis itu tidak berteriak atau apa. Jadinya buru-buru Kakashi menuruni tangga dan melihat gadis itu di dasar tangga sambil terduduk dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Ya… tidak―oh! Direktur?" kata Sakura terkejut. Tampaknya ini yang baru dia kagetkan tadi.

Kakashi langsung berjongkok melihat keadaan gadis yang baru saja meluncur dari tangga itu. Namun gadis itu langsung menunduk malu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Direktur. Jangan khawatir…" kata Sakura pula.

"Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Kau jatuh dari tangga. Bagaimana kalau ada yang terluka? Apa aku mengagetkanmu tadi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh…sebenarnya ya… aku cukup kaget… kenapa Direktur belum pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu karena pekerjaan. Memangnya kau sendiri yang boleh pulang larut?"

Sakura tersenyum. Karena suasana kantor agak gelap, Sakura tidak menyadari apakah Direkturnya itu tersenyum atau tidak.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, kita pulang saja…" ujar Direktur itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan patuh dan membiarkan Direktur-nya jalan lebih dulu. Baru saja akan berdiri Sakura terjatuh lagi. Untungnya Direktur-nya sudah agak jauh, dan Sakura tidak berteriak karena kakinya tiba-tiba terasa linu. Bagaimana ini?

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama, Sakura tiba di luar kantornya. Sakura pikir, Direktur-nya sudah pergi karena tidak ada seorangpun lagi di luar. Sakura bernafas lega. Paling tidak dia bisa langsung pulang meskipun…

"Masuklah…"

Sakura kaget luar biasa begitu ada mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depannya. Begitu kaca penumpang diturunkan, rupanya itu Direktur-nya!

"Ta-tapi Direktur…"

"Ini perintah Direktur…" ujarnya lagi.

Oh my!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Sepertinya terkilir di pergelangan kaki. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu saja. Kalau melakukan aktivitas berat pasti terkilirnya akan tambah parah. Oh ya, sebisa mungkin jangan naik tangga," jelas dokter itu.

"Apa, dahinya baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh, memang memar sedikit. Tapi dua atau tiga hari akan hilang…" sahut dokter itu.

Sakura semakin memerah berada di sana. Bagaimana tidak?

Kau dibawa langsung oleh Direktur-mu dengan mobil pribadinya ke rumah sakit. Dan semua itu, dia sendiri yang langsung menanganinya. Sekarang Sakura tampak konyol. Kaki kanannya diperban dan kepalanya diperban pula. Mirip setengah mumi!

Kenapa dengan bodohnya bisa meluncur di tangga kantor? Berkali-kali Sakura berteriak dalam hatinya merutuki kebodohannya. Benar-benar bikin jengkel!

"Maafkan aku merepotkan Direktur hari ini!" ujar Sakura sambil menunduk dalam-dalam begitu selesai pemeriksaan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengagetkanmu tentu saja kau tidak akan meluncur di tangga. Ini salahku,"

"Tidak! Ini salahku karena terlalu bodoh. Lain kali tidak akan menyusahkan Direktur lagi…" kata Sakura lagi. Kali ini dia yang membuat masalah besar. Padahal seumur hidup, Sakura tidak pernah melakukan hal yang begini bodohnya. Kenapa baru sekarang dia melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Kakashi.

"Ahh. Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik bus. Lagipula.. rumahku dekat dari sini…" elak Sakura.

"Loh. Bagus kalau dekat. Jadi aku bisa sekalian mengantarmu. Ini sudah malam, kau seorang gadis. Mana boleh pulang sendirian. Apalagi dengan bus. Kuantar saja…"

"Tapi… aku sudah biasa pulang malam…"

"Biasa? Jadi kau setiap hari lembur?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukan setiap hari. Memang agak sering."

Kakashi memandang Sakura sebentar lalu menimbang sana sini.

"Baiklah. Kuantar pulang. Jangan menolak karena ini perintah…"

Sakura melongo mendengarkan perintah aneh itu. Untuk sebagian orang, perintah seperti ini adalah perintah langkah dari atasan. Tapi untuk Sakura sendiri ini adalah perintah tak masuk akal. Apakah ini gunanya perintah atasan? Sebagai anak buah memang tidak ada cara selain menurut. Walaupun Sakura sendiri tidak ingin hal ini.

Dengan langkah yang diseret dan timpang, tentu saja karena kakinya seperti mati rasa dan kaku karena terkilir ini. Ahh tidak! Hanya linu dan pegal. Dan Direkturnya sudah berlalu duluan. Sepertinya pergi mengambil mobilnya.

Hah~ Haruno Sakura. Hari ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan…

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Di dalam mobil Direktur-nya, Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Selain tidak bisa mendengarkan musik juga tak ada yang bisa diobrolkan. Memang Sakura bukan tipe yang suka ceplas ceplos sana sini, atau seperti Ino yang bisa mengeluarkan segala macam bahan obrolan. Hanya saja, saat seperti ini sangatlah tidak nyaman. Bayangkan! Dia atasanmu. Mengantarmu ke rumah sakit dan melakukan segalanya untuk kakimu. Dan terakhir, dia mengantarmu pulang. Padahal, tentu saja, pekerjaan Direktur itu bukan pekerjaan mudah dan ringan. Sesekali Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Direktur-nya. Orangnya memang kaku dan tidak pandai berkomunikasi. Hanya memberi perintah saja. Kenapa beberapa waktu lalu Sakura sampai memberinya nilai sembilan? Itu karena pertama kali bertemu kesannya Direktur ini ramah. Ternyata setelah dikenal begini rupanya. Ahh bukan begitu. Mungkin memang Direktur-nya seperti ini. Apa ada masalah?

Hei! Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini?

Sakura memukul pelan kepalanya sambil menggumam bodoh. Lalu meringis sendiri karena pukulan ringan itu mengenai kepalanya yang diperban.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" spontan Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ahh tidak kok! Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik―"

KRRIIUUKK

Sakura terdiam. Berapa kali dia harus mempermalukan dirinya di depan Direktur-nya ini? Oh Tuhan! Jika Engkau ada tolong sembunyikan kepalanya!

"Bunyi apa tadi? Kau dengar? Apa bunyi―" Kakashi tersenyum geli begitu menyadari bunyi aneh yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu. Sedangkan pelakunya malah diam sambil berwajah merah. Pastilah gadis itu malu bukan main.

"Kau lapar? Tidak makan siang?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sudah Direktur…" lirih Sakura. Ya. Menahan malu memang menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya perutmu mengatakan hal lain. Baiklah. Belum terlalu malam, kita mampir sebentar…"

Persis seperti dugaan Sakura. Direktur-nya langsung bertindak tanpa bertanya dulu padanya. Sebenarnya sih enak punya Direktur pengertian seperti ini. Tapi tidak enak juga kalau terlalu pengertian.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, rupanya ada taman kota. Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi itu. Dan rupanya ada penjual kue beras keliling khas Korea itu. Kakashi membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan membantunya untuk keluar dari mobil lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku yang disediakan di pinggir taman untuk pejalan kaki itu. Lalu memberikan isyarat tunggu disana. Astaga! Sakura bisa gila.

Apa ya kira-kira yang akan dikatakan Naruto dan Ino kalau mereka tahu ini?

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakashi kembali dengan dua bungkus kue beras di tangannya. Perut Sakura memang sangat lapar, melihat dua bungkus kue beras itu membuat air liurnya mau menetes. Kakashi duduk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus kue beras pada Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ragu ingin menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi perutnya menyuruh segera mengambil kue beras itu.

Sakura tersenyum melihat kue beras itu. Merah dan kental. Sudah lama Sakura tidak melihat kue ini. Rasanya sangat rindu. Untuk soal ini, dia sama dengan Haruno Karin. Sama-sama suka kue beras. Dulu, sebelum Sakura pergi ke Amerika, Karin selalu membawa kue ini dan memakannya bersama Sakura. Dan setelah ke Amerika bahkan setelah pulang lagi kemari, dan akhirnya tahu fakta tentang Haruno Karin, Sakura tidak lagi merasakan bagaimana rasanya kue beras.

"Kau suka ini?" ujar Direktur-nya memecahkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hah? Oh ya. Aku suka. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ini…" kata Sakura sambil membuka bungkus itu dan bersiap memakannya.

"Sudah lama? Sejak kapan kau tidak lagi makan ini?"

"Sejak enam tahun lalu ketika aku sekolah ke Amerika, aku tidak pernah makan ini lagi, dulu sebelum pergi, kakakku selalu membelikannya untukku…"

"Kakak? Kau punya Kakak?"

Sakura terkesiap. Astaga! Kenapa dia sampai mengatakan hal itu? Pasti pikirannya sedang tidak fokus saat ini.

"Ya. Aku punya. Tapi sudah meninggal…" kata Sakura.

"Oh… maafkan aku," dan tampaknya Kakashi merasa bersalah.

"Ahh tidak apa. Direktur sendiri suka kue beras?" kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan kemudian menatap Direktur-nya itu.

"Ya. Terutama yang sangat pedas." Jawab Kakashi sambil memandang langit malam itu.

"Wah. Sama. Aku dan Kakakku sangat suka kue beras yang sangat pedas."

Meskipun Sakura tertawa, tapi sepertinya Direkturnya hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kemudian berwajah aneh. Tampak murung seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura jadi tidak fokus dan menatap direkturnya serba salah.

"Maaf ya Direktur. Hari ini menyusahkan Anda…" ujar Sakura akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Sudahlah. Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf? Bukankah ini salahku juga?"

"Soalnya… sepertinya Direktur sedang punya masalah. Dan aku… sepertinya malah menambah masalah Direktur saja…"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang tertunduk itu. Kakashi tahu gadis itu pasti sedang merasa bersalah. Walaupun dikatakan berkali-kali, sepertinya gadis ini sangat memikirkan Direkturnya.

"Memang aku punya masalah. Tapi sejak bersamamu beberapa jam lalu sepertinya aku sudah melupakan masalah itu…" sahut Kakashi.

Sakura langsung menoleh menatap Direkturnya. Apa yang dia katakan barusan?

"Direktur?"

"Karena itu… jangan terus meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Pergi denganmu membuatku melupakan masalah itu. Apakah lain kali, aku boleh pergi denganmu lagi?"

Sakura diam. Apakah pertanyaan Direkturnya itu perlu dijawab? Tapi sepertinya…

Apakah dia tidak terlalu lancang?

" Tentu saja… inikan perintah Direktur. Aku mana mungkin membantahnya…" akhirnya Sakura menjawab seperti itu. Entah jawaban itu baik atau tidak, yang jelas… hati Sakura ingin mengatakan hal itu.

Meskipun sebenarnya mata Sakura sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Dia lebih suka menyaksikan Direkturnya duduk di sampingnya, memakan kue beras dengannya dan bercerita panjang lebar dengannya. Menurutnya hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Apalagi setelah kematian Karin, menurut Sakura, tak ada lagi hari bahagia untuknya.

Sakura tahu, mungkin saja hal ini, dengan Direkturnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik. Yang mungkin akan mendatangkan malapetaka untuknya. Tapi…

Untuk kali ini, Sakura ingin berpikir tidak masuk akal. Dia ingin seperti ini. Bersama Direkturnya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih yaa yang udah baca apalagi sampe review... makasih banyak...

anoo maaf ya kalo ada yang namanya salah ketik. saya udah edit dua kali tadi, kalo masih ada yang salah, berarti emang mata saya yang salah ehehehe

balas review deh...

sandra difita : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iya kan Karinnya juga gak ada. saya sih emang pengen nyari yang sesuai aja sama ceritanya ehehhehe

Cherry Saraichi : makasih udah review senpai... ehehehe tapi ceritanya gak penasaran banget kok... mudah ketebak lagi hihii yaa mudah-mudahan gak bakal discontinue deh eheheheh

SRZ ga login : makasih udah review senpai eheheh iyaa ni udah update chap tiga ehehehhe semoga gak penasaran lagi...

cherrycaramel : makasih udah review senpai... Karin meninggal nanti bakal dibahas lengkap kok... tunggu aja yaa ehehehe

Ucucubi : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe pasti dong saya bakal bikin lagi kok ehehehe ni udah update...

makasih banyak sekali lagi yaa yang udah menyempatkan diri berkunjung di fic hancur saya hihii apa masih ada yang mau lanjut fic ini?

review yaa...

Jaa Nee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun semalam, sudah dikatakan oleh Direktur-nya sendiri untuk tidak pergi bekerja, tapi tetap saja rasanya sungguh membosankan kalau sampai tidak kerja. Paling tidak dia harus menyelesaikan berita yang dia janjikan pada manager Danzou. Itu untuk membuat sang manager-nya tidak menambah bebannya. Lagipula, inikan pekerjaannya. Hanya keseleo seperti ini sampai tidak masuk kerja, rasanya agak memalukan.

Haruno Sakura bukan gadis lemah seperti itu!

Sakura bersiap dengan pakaian biasanya dan bergegas ke kantor. Meskipun apartemen sederhana ini ada di lantai dua tapi Sakura cukup yakin bisa berjalan menuruninya. Dan semoga tidak meluncur lagi. Meluncur di tangga di depan Direktur-nya sudah sangat memalukan. Jangan sampai mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Haruno Sakura! Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" teriak Ino heboh. Sakura sudah tahu Ino akan berteriak seperti itu. Padahal Sakura sudah memakai celana jeans yang panjang. Rupanya langkahnya yang timpang itu membuat orang lain menyadarinya. Akhirnya tanpa menjawab teriakan Ino terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung berjalan tertatih menuju kursinya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu tahu, ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Ino antusias lalu mengambil kursi lain untuk duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hanya meluncur dari tangga…" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hah? Meluncur? Maksudmu kau main ski?" kata Ino polos.

"Pagi semuanya!" sapa seseorang dari luar pintu. Dan tentu saja itu adalah Naruto yang selalu terlihat bersemangat. Sepertinya manager Danzou belum datang. Jadi Sakura langsung membuka komputernya dan menyalakan data semalam. Tinggal sedikit lagi lalu selesai.

Ino dan Naruto kembali membuat kehebohan dengan embernya Ino mengatakan pada Naruto soal kaki Sakura. Sakura hanya berharap keributan aneh ini segera berakhir. Kepalanya tiba-tiba bertambah ganas. Untung perbannya sudah Sakura lepas dan lukanya ditutupi dengan poninya meski Sakura tahu poninya sama sekali tidak rata.

"Selamat pagi semua, hari ini Haruno Sakura tidak masuk…" tiba-tiba suara dari arah pintu mengagetkan kehebohan Ino dan Naruto. Semuanya terperanjat termasuk Sakura. Tak menyangka bahwa…

"Direktur?" gumam Ino.

"Tapi… Haruno Sakura sudah masuk pagi ini…" kata Naruto bingung sambil menunjuk ke arah meja Sakura.

Kakashi melongo melihat ruangan itu dan langsung membelalak begitu menyadari orang yang dikatakannya tadi malah sudah berdiri dari kursinya sambil memberi hormat. Tentu saja Kakashi tahu gadis itu membantahnya lagi. Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan masuk, kenapa kau sulit sekali mendengarkan kataku?" kata Kakashi geram.

"Bu-bukan begitu Direktur. Hanya saja, aku punya berita yang harus aku ketik. Tinggal sedikit lagi." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau ini. Apa berita itu lebih penting dari kakimu? Sudahlah lupakan. Pokoknya, hari ini setelah makan siang, atau setelah pekerjaanmu selesai segera pulang. Makan siang nanti aku mengecekmu. Kalau sampai kau masih ada disini aku akan memberimu peringatan! Dan ingat! Ini perintah Direktur…" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Dan… ehem. Kalian, segera beritahu aku jika Haruno Sakura pulang. Mengerti…" kali ini Kakashi memberi perintah pada Naruto dan Ino. Mereka berdua menunduk dalam memberi hormat sampai Direktur mereka pergi.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?! Bagaimana sampai Direktur tahu kakimu?" ujar Ino heboh.

"Kau orang pertama yang diperhatikan oleh Direktur sampai begitu…" timpal Naruto.

Sakura nyaris menangis kesal. Pasti mereka berdua akan heboh sendiri. Dan ini pasti akan menyebar ke seisi kantornya nanti.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Apa yang ditakutkan Sakura akhirnya terbukti. Setelah jam makan siang ini banyak pegawai yang memperhatikannya dan berbisik ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang kurang menyenangkan. Sepertinya gosip itu lebih cepat menyebarnya.

Haruskah dia seperti ini? Menyebalkan sekali sih.

Namun Sakura hanya menanggapinya biasa. Ditanggapi atau tidak, mereka semua pasti tidak akan percaya.

Bahkan tadi Manager Danzou sampai melongo mendengar laporan dari Ino. Apakah Direktur itu begitunya sampai semua orang jadi terkejut luar biasa. Memangnya hal ini patut dikejutkan?

Tapi kalau dipikir memang aneh sih, seorang pegawai biasa diperhatikan oleh direkturnya. Bukankah itu aneh? Tentu aneh.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju halte busnya. Benar-benar tidak disangka, dengan kaki begini ternyata Sakura sanggup berjalan jauh seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya kaki Sakura sudah sangat pegal bukan main.

Paling sampai rumah Sakura akan tidur saja. Lebih baik tidur dengan kaki begini. Tidak nyaman melangkah kemana-mana.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Kenapa malam begitu cepat tiba? Langit sudah berubah menghitam. Pulang dari kerja tadi Sakura langsung jatuh tertidur. Dan sepertinya Sakura sudah tidur terlalu lama. Begitu bangun tenggorokannya serak bukan main. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju dapur mungilnya yang ada di apartemen mungilnya ini.

Mendadak Sakura merasa lapar. Sakura jadi teringat soal kue beras kemarin. Kelihatannya lapar begini lebih enak makan itu.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sakura ingat tempatnya memang dekat dari apartemennya. Siapa tahu bibi itu kembali buka di sana.

Karena saking semangatnya, begitu dengan susah payah Sakura turun dari apartemennya dia lupa memakai jaket dan syal. Kali ini Sakura hanya memakai celana panjang, kaos lengan panjang dan cardigan tipis. Sudahlah, kan cuma dekat di sini. Begitulah pikir Sakura.

Sepertinya kue beras itu agak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Mungkin 300 meter. Meskipun dibilang dekat juga, kalau jalan kaki ya terasa jauh juga. Apalagi dengan kaki yang mengenaskan begini. Sudahlah ini lebih baik.

Seakan oase di padang pasir, Sakura sudah melihat mobil gerobak penjual kue beras itu. Senyum semakin mengembang di wajahnya. Untung Sakura bersabar akan hal ini.

Baru akan kembali melangkah, Sakura terkejut dengan bunyi klakson dari belakang. Sebuah mobil sedan metalik berhenti di sampingnya. Apa Direktur-nya?

Kalau iya bisa gawat!

Tapi begitu kaca penumpang diturunkan, mata Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"Haruno Sakura kan?" katanya penuh senyum.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?"

Sial. Pasti ini hari sial!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Karena sudah berada di dekat kue beras itu, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang ingin makan kue beras itu. Sejujurnya, Sasuke belum pernah makan di pinggir jalan seperti ini. Dan keadaan surprise seperti ini membuatnya sedikit kaget.

Sakura menyuruh Sasuke dengan isyarat tangannya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke agak ragu.

"Kau… makan di sini?" ujar Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling tempat itu.

"Kenapa? Inikan juga makanan. Bibi kue berasnya dua porsi ya!" teriak Sakura.

"Dua porsi?" ulang Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa menghabiskannya…" kata Sakura.

Sasuke melongo mendengar kalimat gadis itu. Sejurus kemudian, Sakura sudah mengambil sumpitnya dan kue beras dua porsi itu datang. Bahkan tanpa ragu Sakura menusuknya dan meminta porsi ekstra pedas. Melihat gadis itu makan dengan lahapnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Sakura sadar bahwa pria di sampingnya ini hanya tertawa dari tadi.

"Karin sama denganmu. Suka kue beras ekstra pedas. Setiap kali dia memintaku memakannya aku selalu menolak. Tapi sekarang aku menyesal menolaknya…" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Sesaat dia menghentikan makannya lalu menatap kue beras di depannya. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura menusuk satu kue beras.

"Sasuke, kalau aku bilang 'aaa' kau harus bilang juga ya…" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayo bilang 'aaa'."

Tanpa membantah Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Dan Sakura dengan tangkas memasukkan kue beras yang sudah disiapkannya itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Tentu saja, kaget karena perlakuan itu, dan Sasuke sampai tersedak. Sakura tertawa terbahak lalu memberikan cup air pada Sasuke yang sepertinya akan mati karena tersedak dan kepedasan.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar…" kata Sasuke tersengal karena benar-benar tidak menyangka akan memakan kue beras yang sangat pedas itu. Sekarang dia benar hampir mati karena tersedak dan kepedasan.

"Hahah… sekarang tidak menyesal lagi kan? Kau tidak menolak kue berasku…" ujar Sakura.

"Kau menipuku, bagaimana aku tahu kalau tadi kau mau memberiku itu!" sangkal Sasuke.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau ada di sini? Maksudku… kau sedang apa ditempat begini?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Tadi aku habis syuting. Karena tempatnya di sekitar sini, aku jalan sebentar. Dan tidak disangka bertemu kau. Rumahmu dekat sini?"

"Ya. Rumahku didekat sini…"

Sakura melanjutkan makannya. Berdua dengan Sasuke seperti ini membuat dadanya jadi sesak. Ada getaran aneh di sana. Kenapa kemarin saat berduaan dengan Direktur tidak ada yang seperti ini? Bukankah Sakura suka direktur itu?

"Kau sakit?" ujar Sasuke melihat Sakura memegang dadanya.

"Ahh! Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja…" sangkal Sakura. Apa dia mungkin punya penyakit jantung? Jantungnya berdetak lumayan keras. Pasti karena pedas. Karena kue beras ini pedas makanya jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Tunggu dulu! Apa hubungan kue beras dengan jantung? Sakura menoleh diam-diam ke samping Sasuke. Pria itu sedang meminum cup airnya sambil memandang sekeliling. Ketika Sakura memandang pria itu, jantungnya semakin berdebar. Kenapa sih?

Karenanya Sakura juga minum cup airnya. Masih juga tidak mau berhenti. Ada apa ini? Apa karena Sakura memasukkan kue beras itu untuk Sasuke?

Masa karena itu?

Sakura menoleh ke samping untuk tidak melihat Sasuke. Nafsu makannya berubah tidak nyaman.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, ada gerombolan anak remaja perempuan. Sepertinya anak SMA. Mungkin sekitar lima orang. Mereka tampak habis jalan-jalan atau hang out dari suatu tempat. Anak muda jaman sekarang, pulang selarut ini apa tidak dimarahi orangtua mereka?

Mereka tertawa terbahak di jalanan sepi seperti ini. Benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan. Semula Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing. Tapi…

"Hei… Hei… yang duduk disana itu, Uchiha Sasuke bukan?"

"Mana… mana?"

"Ahh~ seperti mirip. Apa dia ya? Tapi siapa yang disampingnya itu?"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya itu memang Sasuke."

"Sasuke-chan!"

Sakura mendadak membatu. Gadis remaja itu mengenal Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? Sakura menyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Hei… kau tidak dengar, ada lima anak remaja yang memanggilmu?" bisik Sakura.

"Hah? Anak remaja?"

Sakura menunjuk gerombolan itu dengan sumpitnya. Anak-anak itu sudah mendekati mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke membatu juga. Fans mengganggu itu. Kalau dia menemukan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua?!

"Ketika kubilang tiga, kita kabur ok!" bisik Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

"Tiga!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Sebelum itu, Sakura asal mengeluarkan uang dari kantong celananya dan akhirnya berlari mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sasuke berlari menghindari lima anak remaja itu. Mereka begitu gesit. Sampai Sasuke tidak sempat lagi masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jadinya Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan eratnya. Memastikan gadis itu aman di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus lari kemana lagi. Dan untungnya ada taman yang tak jauh dari sana. Anak-anak remaja itu terus meneriaki nama Sasuke dan dengan tekun mengejarnya kesana sini.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam taman itu dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi. Tapi anak-anak itu terlalu gesit.

Dan untungnya ada pohon besar di sana dan beberapa pohon lain, Sasuke berbelok untuk mengecoh kelima anak remaja yang mengerikan itu.

Begitu anak remaja itu semakin dekat, Sasuke memeluk Sakura sambil bersandar di pohon paling besar itu untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Masa iya?

Sasuke memeluknya erat sambil melihat keadaaan di luar sana. Kelima anak itu belum juga menyerah. Mereka nekad mencari kesemua tempat. Bahkan sampai kebawah kolong bangku taman.

Sakura diam. Tiba-tiba mulutnya berubah kaku dan tidak sanggup bicara. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipeluk sekencang ini oleh seorang pria. Dan pria ini malah adalah Sasuke!

Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang tak terkendali. Sama seperti jantung Sasuke yang bisa dia dengar.

Kepala Sakura tepat ada di dada Sasuke dan Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suasana apa ini?

Bahkan Sakura sampai lupa nyeri di kakinya. Kemarin dia baru saja keseleo bukan? Naik turun tangga saja dia sangat berhati-hati, kali ini malah lebih parah. Dia berlari kesana kemari!

Tak lama kemudian, salah satu ponsel dari kelima remaja itu berbunyi. Dan sepertinya itu adalah telepon dari orang tua mereka.

Akhirnya mereka pergi dari sana dengan kecewa luar biasa. Begitu menyadari itu, Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang masih dipeluknya. Menyadari itu, dia segera melepas pelukannya. Sakura hanya menunduk saja. Kalau sampai cahaya di sini terang, Sasuke pasti akan tertawa setengah mati melihat Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah bukan main. Mungkin seperti kepiting yang kelewat masak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan mengangguk. Ini pengalaman pertama yang mengerikan.

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah jauh. Kuantar kau pulang…" kata Sasuke lagi.

Kini pria itu jalan di depan Sakura. Beruntungnya Sakura tidak harus melihat Sasuke. Kalau tidak… pasti dia akan mati karena malu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya rasa sakitnya terasa juga. Inilah yang sedari tadi ditakutkan oleh Sakura. Sakura diam-diam duduk di bangku taman itu sambil melihat pergelangan kakinya. Bagus sekali! Sekarang sudah membiru dan membengkak!

"Kakimu kenapa?" kata Sasuke begitu menyadari Sakura duduk di bangku itu. Sakura kaget karena secepat kilat Sasuke menuju bangkunya dan berlutut di sana sambil melihat bengkak kakinya.

"Ahh sebenarnya ini…" Sakura berusaha mencari alasan.

"Karena lari denganku tadi?" kata Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu. Kemarin aku meluncur dari tangga. Dan… kakiku keseleo… makanya…" Sakura tampak serba salah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang tadi?"

"Kalau aku bilang, mana sempat kita melarikan diri dari remaja itu. Sudahlah. Yang penting kau tidak ditemukan mereka. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada skandal…"

Sasuke diam.

Serasa yang bicara tadi adalah Karin-nya. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyesal membawa Sakura berlari dalam kondisi kaki begini. Harusnya dia ambil mobilnya saja, meskipun resikonya akan ketahuan mereka.

Sakura melilitkan perban yang tadi dikakinya dengan asal.

"Sudahlah. Kau pulang saja. Nanti semua orang repot kalau kau menghilang. Katamu kau sedang syuting kan?" ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

Namun, Sasuke malah berjongkok di depannya. Lalu menunjuk punggungnya sendiri. Sakura mengerti maksudnya. Tapi…

"Naiklah…" ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Hah?"

"Bengkak begitu akan tambah parah kalau kau jalan. Biar kugendong sampai ke rumahmu…"

"Hah? Tidak usah…! Aku bisa―"

"Kau bisa memaksaku memakan kue beras yang sangat pedas itu, kau pikir aku tidak bisa memaksamu juga?"

Sakura diam.

Akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain.

"Jangan mengeluh karena badanku berat!" rutuk Sakura.

"Tidak akan…"

Yang Sakura khawatirkan adalah tiba-tiba Sasuke limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan karena membawa berat badan Sakura. Tapi pria itu tidak mengeluh saat Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Tampaknya pria itu baik-baik saja dan tidak mengeluh.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau digendong pria ya?" ledek Sasuke begitu separuh jalan.

"Yaa…" gumam Sakura. Rasanya sangat aneh.

"Ini pertama kalinya juga aku menggendong seorang gadis…" ujar Sasuke.

"Pertama kali? Haruno Karin…"

"Kami jarang bertemu. Sebulan mungkin hanya satu kali… aku juga ingin sekali menggendong gadis itu… tapi dia bukan tipe gadis manja seperti itu."

Mungkinkah pria ini terlalu mencintai Karin?

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Bahkan Sasuke sampai mengantarkannya ke apartemen gadis ini. Berkali-kali Sakura melarangnya untuk masuk. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sangat keras kepala. Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di ruang tengahnya. Karena sudah larut malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Setelah memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja di dalam apartemen mungilnya, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari sana. Sekarang dia sudah tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, berkali-kali Sakura memukuli kepalanya dan berteriak frustasi. Dia benar nyaris gila karena hari ini. Sumpah sangat gila!

Dia hari ini makan kue beras dengan Sasuke, berlari dengan Sasuke, dipeluk Sasuke, dan terakhir digendong Sasuke!

Apa yang kira-kira akan diteriakan oleh Ino kalau dia tahu ini? Tidak. Jangan sampai Ino tahu. Dia bukan tipe wanita yang bisa menyimpan rahasia.

Sadarlah Sakura!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Hah? Tumben kau tidak masuk… baiklah, akan kusampaikan. Iya, aku akan mampir, kau mau titip apa?"

Pagi itu setelah sampai ke kantornya, ponsel Ino langsung berbunyi. Dan rupanya, telepon dari rekannya yang tiba-tiba mengeluh padanya soal kakinya yang tidak beres. Bahkan rekannya itu memintanya menjenguknya setelah pulang dari kantor nanti. Sambil diminta untuk membelikan perban yang banyak. Ino hanya bergumam saja menanggapi rekannya satu itu. Selama ini sudah dua tahun mengenalnya baru kali ini Ino mendengar seorang Sakura bisa mengeluh begitu. Ternyata dia juga manusia biasa saja.

"Ino, serahkan ini pada Direktur. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura?" tanya Manager Danzou.

"Oh, dia absent. Sepertinya kakinya tambah bengkak…" ujar Ino sambil mengambil dokumen yang harus diserahkan pada direkturnya.

Ino melangkah menuju ruangan Direktur di lantai atas. Sebenarnya dia cukup senang bisa bertemu Direkturnya. Kapan lagi bertemu pria tampan? Dia sudah bosan melihat wajah Manager Danzou dan Naruto. Untungnya Sakura tidak datang. Karena biasanya apa-apa selalu Sakura yang dipanggil. Kali ini keberuntungan. Tapi kebetulan sekali Naruto belum datang. Oh Ino lupa. Hari ini ada tugas meliput untuknya. Wajar saja kalau Naruto tidak datang.

Setelah sampai dilantai tiga, Ino merapikan dirinya untuk menemui Direkturnya. Baru saja melangkah keluar lift, banyak pegawai lain yang bergosip ria tentang direktur mereka.

Gossip tersebut tentu saja tidak enak didengar. Ingin sekali rasanya Ino memaki orang-orang yang bergosip itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia punya wibawa. Mana mungkin asal main tonjok sebelum dapat kepastian.

Ino mengetuk ruang kerja direkturnya. Setelah mendapat ijin Ino masuk dan memberi hormat.

"Direktur, ini rencana berita yang diajukan oleh Manager Danzou. Katanya mohon Direktur periksa sebelum dikirim bagian percetakan…" jelas Ino.

"Oh… terima kasih. Taruh saja di sana," kata Kakashi masih asyik bergelut dengan dokumen lainnya. Namun begitu menyadari satu hal, Kakashi menghentikan langkah Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar… apa pegawai Haruno hari ini sudah masuk kerja?"

Ino berbalik menatap direkturnya.

"Tidak. Tadi pagi dia ijin. Katanya bengkak di kakinya semakin parah," kata Ino polos. Lalu kemudian dia teringat pesan Sakura untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal kakinya. Ino menutup mulutnya.

"Ahh… maaf Direktur, tapi Sakura bilang jangan memberitahu siapapun soal ini…" ujar Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Ahh itu… saya kurang tahu…"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya bingung. Kenapa bengkak bisa bertambah parah kalau hanya istirahat dirumah?

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Hei… Sakura! Kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Ini lebih dari bengkak. Malah seperti memar. Kau benar-benar tidak peduli pada kakimu ya?" rutuk Ino begitu tiba di apartemen mungil Sakura. Tapi yang diajak bicara cuma sibuk makan cup mie ramen-nya. Karena Sakura tidak bisa membalut perban, Sakura terpaksa meminta bantuan Ino. Ino sibuk mengoceh sambil mengompres bengkak Sakura dan memberinya salep bengkak.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan sampai kakimu begini?" tanya Ino juga. Seketika itu pula, Sakura langsung tersedak bukan main. Begitu Ino menanyakan hal itu, entah kenapa bayangan tadi malam kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa malah wajah Sasuke yang pertama kali diingatnya. Padahal tadi malam, dengan susah payah Sakura menghapus kenangan tadi malam. Kenangan? Ahh bukan! Kesialan!

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku naik tangga…" jawab Sakura asal.

"Mana mungkin naik tangga! Oh ya, di kantor terdengar kabar yang kurang enak loh…" kata Ino.

"Kabar?"

"Ya… ada gossip bilang, pertunangan Direktur batal. Sebabnya karena ada orang ketiga. Katanya sih, Direktur yang selingkuh. Tapi aku percaya, Direktur bukan tipe pria begitu… ya kan?" kata Ino meminta dukungan.

"Mana kutahu… memangnya aku peduli?"

"Huh! Kau ini… katanya kau suka Direktur. Kenapa malah bilang tidak peduli…"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu sampai mau tahu kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Suka ya suka saja tapi―"

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti. Kenapa ketika mengingat Direktur sama sekali biasa saja. Tapi ketika mengingat Sasuke, jantungnya mendadak berdebar lagi. Bukankah itu hanya sebentar? Dia dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama kan? Lalu ada apa dengan jantungnya?

"Hei… Ino. Apa kau tahu, kenapa jantung kita rasanya berdebar sangat kencang hanya mengingat nama seseorang… dan begitu berada di dekatnya, jantungmu terasa mau lepas… perasaan apa itu? Kenapa tidak nyaman rasanya…"

Ino membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Mungkin kalau matanya tidak ada penyangga sudah keluar bola itu dari tulangnya.

"Hei… Sakura. Kau tidak tahu itu apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau aku tahu mana mungkin aku tanyakan?"

"Jantungmu berdebar kencang hanya mengingat nama seseorang… dan begitu berada di dekatnya, jantungmu terasa mau lepas… hei itu artinya kau sudah… jatuh CINTA! Astaga! Siapa pria beruntung itu? Kau bertemu dimana? Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku! Apa itu Direktur Hatake?"

Sakura hanya melongo saja. Jatuh cinta? Tidak seperti itu. Sakura tidak menyukai pria itu. Mana mungkin bisa cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan… Sasuke?

Dan Sakura tidak mendengarkan kata-kata selanjutnya dari Ino.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Setelah Ino pergi, Sakura meringkuk di ruang tengahnya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tidak mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta pada…

Astaga!

Sasuke itu mencintai Karin, bukan Sakura.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Karin kalau sampai dia tahu Sakura seperti ini.

Kembali ke alam sadarmu Haruno Sakura! Kau ingat siapa Haruno Karin itu!

Dia memang salah bertanya. Harusnya jangan menanyakan itu pada Ino!

Hari beranjak malam, mungkin sebaiknya Sakura langsung tidur saja untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya yang aneh-aneh ini. Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hal seperti ini. Sangat cepat.

Begitu akan beranjak dari ruang tengahnya, bell apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa datang bertamu jam begini?

Apa Naruto? Ino bilang, kalau sempat dia juga ingin menjenguk Sakura.

Mungkin saja.

Sakura bersiap membuka pintu dan…

"Rupanya kau ada…" ujarnya lembut.

Oh tidak…

Jantung Sakura berdebar sangat keras. Karena panik, Sakura langsung menutup pintunya dan bersandar di balik pintu itu. Kenapa dia bisa datang?

Apakah wajahnya memerah? Sangat!

Sakura mengatur nafasnya dan kembali berbalik akan membuka pintu. Tenang. Relax saja. Tenang. Itu hanya Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menutup pintumu?" ujarnya lagi bingung.

"Oh… apa kabar Sasuke-san…" kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa jadi bersikap formal begitu? Hei aku cuma mau menengok kakimu. Oh ya, kau tidak mau seseorang menangkap basah aku yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarmu kan?"

Sakura mengerti maksudnya. Tapi nuraninya serasa sangat tidak mengijinkan itu.

"Silahkan masuk…" dengan sikap formal Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu dan langsung duduk di tengah ruangan itu. Sakura hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Rasanya belum siap mental menerima Sasuke masuk kedalam apartemennya seperti ini.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Kau tidak duduk? Kakimu kan sedang bengkak…" ujar Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini tingkah Sakura benar-benar seperti orang bodoh!

Sedikit ragu, Sakura perlahan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Kebetulan ruang tengah Sakura ada meja pendek. Sepertinya Sasuke tampak nyaman duduk disana.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ujar Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Syuting. Jadi aku mampir kemari sebentar. Oh ya, apa bengkakmu sudah tidak apa-apa? Kulihat kemarin parah sekali…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan sengaja datang hanya karena hal itu…"

"Memang tidak boleh? Biar kulihat bengkaknya…" Sasuke beringsut mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Jangan!" bentak Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang lepas kendali begitu.

"Ma-maksudku… kau mau minum sesuatu? Teh atau kopi? Hahah… kubuat kopi saja ya…" kata Sakura salah tingkah, lalu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur. Tapi bukan menuju dapur melainkan menuju toilet.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bell apartemennya berbunyi. Gadis itu belum kembali. Dan tampaknya dia tidak mendengar suara bell itu. Siapa yang datang semalam ini kerumah seorang gadis? Pikir Sasuke.

Dia ingin membukanya, tapi…

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Tenangkan dirimu Sakura! Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesadaran. Argh! Kenapa pria itu harus datang semalam ini? Apa yang dilakukannya? Sakura masih terlihat frustasi. Berkali-kali dia menarik-narik rambutnya. Ok. Tenang saja. Tenang dan relaks saja. Tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

Jadilah Sakura yang biasa. Tapi kenapa hanya di depan Sasuke jadi aneh?

Sakura berusaha melenyapkan pikiran bodohnya itu lalu keluar dari kamar mandinya. Sepertinya dia mendengar bunyi bell apartemennya. Siapa yang menekan bell semalam ini? Begitu beranjak dari kamar mandinya, dia melihat Sasuke yang mulai berdiri untuk mendekati pintu apartemennya.

"Jangan dibuka!" pekik Sakura. Dan tentu saja Sasuke langsung kaget dan berbalik ke belakang. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya meski masih agak timpang. Menyebalkan sekali kalau langkah kakimu jadi begini sulit hanya karena keseleo saja.

"Kenapa sampai berteriak seperti itu?" protes Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menatap sinis pada pria itu lalu mengintip dari lubang pintu. Dan celakanya itu adalah Direktur Kakashi!

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Bosku! Bosku yang datang. Cepat sembunyi dimana saja. Bahaya kalau dia tahu kau ada di sini!" ujar Sakura panik sambil mendorong Sasuke pergi dari pintu depannya.

"Hei apa maksudmu bahaya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Apa kau bodoh? Bosku pasti akan bertanya kenapa ada artis di rumahku. Kau mau ada skandal? Dasar bodoh! Cepat masuk ke kamarku. Jangan bersuara! Ingat jangan bersuara! Juga jangan membongkar kamarku!" ancam Sakura setelah mengunci rapat Sasuke yang ada di kamarnya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Jujur saja. Ini hari paling sial untuknya. Kenapa harus ada dua orang pria yang datang ke tempatnya?

Setelah mengatur nafas dan bersiap, Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan tersenyum manis. Direkturnya sepertinya sedari tadi sedang menunggu Sakura.

"Direktur?" sapa Sakura.

"Oh… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya… ada apa Direktur sampai ke sini?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Hanya melihat kakimu. Kata Yamanaka, kakimu bengkak parah? Apa benar itu?"

Sakura mengangakan mulutnya. Kenapa Ino tidak memberitahukannya kalau dia memberitahu Direktur juga? Padahal Sakura sudah mewanti untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada direkturnya. Karena yang Sakura khawatirkan adalah ini. Sialan. Pantas saja dia mengatakan hal lain. Apa Ino lupa hal ini?

"Sepertinya, apartemenmu cukup nyaman," ujar Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, dan bodohnya, gadis itu lupa mempersilahkan direkturnya masuk.

Sakura mempersilahkan direkturnya masuk dan begitu menyadari di depan pintunya rupanya ada sepatu Sasuke!

Dia lupa membereskannya. Karena itu secepat kilat Sakura mengambil sepatu itu dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikannya.

Kakashi bingung melihat Sakura yang begitu gesitnya berlari. Sepertinya bengkaknya tidak apa-apa. Lalu kenapa?

"Direktur mau minum apa?" ujar Sakura setelah kembali dari toiletnya.

"Tidak perlu repot. Lalu, kakimu kenapa?"

"Ahh~ sepertinya kebanyakan naik tangga. Besok sudah lebih baik kok…"

"Tidak apa tidak masuk besok. Jangan paksa kakimu. Kalau ternyata semakin parah, kau benar-benar akan sulit berjalan…"

Sakura diam sementara.

_"Ya… ada gossip bilang, pertunangan Direktur batal. Sebabnya karena ada orang ketiga. Katanya sih, Direktur yang selingkuh. Tapi aku percaya, Direktur bukan tipe pria begitu… ya kan?"_

Kata-kata Ino terngiang lagi dalam benaknya. Mana mungkin Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja orang lain akan mengira seperti itu. Apalagi dengan sikap direkturnya yang seperti ini. Sengaja datang menengok Sakura.

"Direktur… apa Direktur, memperlakukan semua pegawai anda seperti ini? Karena… sepertinya… maksudku…" Sakura tampak serba salah.

"Tidak. Kau yang pertama. Sebelumnya ada juga satu pegawai lain. Tapi sayang, dia keburu berhenti dari pekerjaannya… kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah luar biasa. Kenapa direkturnya begitu jujur?

"Ahh tidak. Sebenarnya, temanku bilang, ada gossip tidak enak di kantor. Aku takut, gossip ini akan mempengaruhi Direktur…" ujar Sakura.

"Gosip? Seperti apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Oh ayolah! Tidak perlu dipertegas seperti itu kan? Kenapa sepertinya direkturnya memancingnya begitu?

"Hm… aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi mereka menyebutkan soal orang ketiga dalam hubungan Anda dengan tunangan Anda… maaf kalau aku lancang seperti ini," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Hubunganku dengannya memang sudah berakhir. Tapi bukan karena orang ketiga. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama menungguku. Katakan saja padaku kalau ada yang kurang menyenangkan untukmu karena aku. Katakan padaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Apapun itu. Aku akan membantumu."

*Kin*

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya direktur itupun pergi dari tempat Sakura. Sakura masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan direkturnya. Apa hanya agar Sakura tidak berpikiran aneh? Ataukah…

Sebenarnya orang seperti apa direkturnya itu?

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu pergi menuju kamar mandinya. Di sana dia merenung agak lama. Kalau memang hubungan Direktur dengan tunangannya sudah berakhir, alasannya kenapa? Menunggu? Menunggu direktur untuk apa? Lalu kenapa direkturnya memberitahukan ini padanya? Untuk apa?

Sudahlah. Kenapa memikirkan hal yang begituan? Tidak usah pikirkan hal yang aneh begitu. Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat sepatu pria di kamar mandinya. Sepatu yang dia lempar tadi karena kedatangan direkturnya.

Sasuke!

Sakura berlari lagi ke kamarnya. Hari ini pasti bengkaknya akan bertambah parah. Sejak tadi karena Sasuke dia berlari ke sana ke mari. Begitu membuka kamarnya, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Hah?

Apa karena Sakura mengurungnya begitu lama?

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya. Terlihat sekali sepertinya Sasuke Nampak kelelahan. Apa karena syutingnya? Dia bilang syutingkan?

Di situ Sakura merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Pekerjaan jadi artis memang tidak mudah. Kau harus merelakan banyak waktu. Contohnya seperti ini. Kurang tidur. Sakura memperhatikan wajah tidur Sasuke di tempat tidurnya. Kalau tidur begini, kelihatan sekali dia bukan tipe pria menyebalkan yang tidak sopan dan mengatakan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dia seperti… pria normal kebanyakan.

Astaga Sakura! Kau melamunkan apalagi? Sudah cukup!

Sakura kemudian mengambil selimutnya dari lemari pakaiannya dan memakaikannya pada Sasuke. Tampaknya malam ini akan semakin dingin. Begitu memakaikan Sasuke selimut, tanpa sengaja tangan Sakura menyentuh pipinya. Menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura mengerti kenapa seorang Karin bisa luluh hatinya pada pria ini. Dia memang terlalu mempesona. Meski kau sangkal jutaan kali, kau tetap akan terpikat pada pria ini meski kau tak ingin. Dan Sakura sudah membuktikannya. Meskipun disangkal jutaan kali, pesonanya tetap ada dihatinya. Tapi apa kau tahu?

Bagaimana rasanya ingin menyangkal perasaan ini?

Begitu kau menyadarinya, kau pasti akan sesegera mungkin menghapusnya. Apakah dia terlalu cuek membiarkan perasaan ini?

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura merasa sangat bersalah. Bersalah pada mendiang Karin. tanpa terasa airmatanya mengalir. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang mencintai Karin? Kenapa harus Sakura yang mengenal Sasuke?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kakak?" lirih Sakura.

Sakura sudah merasa, bahwa langit mungkin akan menghukumnya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Holaa minna… makasih yaa yang udah tetep baca fic abal gak jelas ini… makasih banyak yaa… ehehehe

Bales review…

Ucucubi : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe ini udah update yaa masih banyak emang tanda tanya tapi bakal dibahas satu-satu ehehehe

SRZ : makasih udah review senpai… emh, sebenernya Rin itu juga figuran aja sih eheheh jadi gak begitu banyak porsi eheheh…

Dwi uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini lanjut kok ehehehe

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… gak nyangka kamu bakal baca ini… ini udah update eheheh ya itu pasti akan dibahas nanti ihihi semoga tetep dinanti yaa…

Sami Haruchi : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iyaa ini udah update maaf telat yaa...

Ok makasih yang udah nyempetin waktu mau baca apalagi sampe review… makasih yaa

Apa masih ada yang berminat buat ngelanjutin nih fic?

Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa di dalam dunia yang sangat putih. Butiran salju turun mengenai kepalanya. Dengan reflek, Sasuke menadahkan satu tangannya mengambil butiran salju itu. Entah sekarang ada dimana dia saat ini. Namun, dari jauh ada seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama. Dia adalah Karin.

Karin tersenyum padanya dengan hangat. Sasuke ingin mengejarnya. Namun, perlahan bayangan itu hilang. Tidak ada lagi Karin. Gadis itu hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Sasuke frustasi luar biasa. Namun beberapa saat berselang, di belakangnya justru ada Sakura yang tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tangannya untuk berlari bersama. Menggenggamnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Entah ada suara darimana, tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa itu adalah suara Karin.

"_Bahagiakan adikku…_"

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Halusinasi atau…

KRRIIINGG!

Sebuah bunyi sialan menghentikan mimpi indahnya. Bukan mimpi indah sebenarnya. Tapi…

Seketika itu pula Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Astaga! Ternyata sudah pukul enam pagi. Sasuke meraba meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Tidak ada apapun di sana? Biasanya dia selalu meletakkan ponsel dan segala macam di sana. Itu kalau Sasuke tidur di kamarnya.

Seketika itu pula, matanya membelalak tajam menyadari ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini begitu kecil. Bukan kamarnya yang besar. Dimana…

Seingatnya semalam dia menunggu gadis itu dan karena sangat mengantuk, akhirnya tanpa sadar dia ketiduran. Selimut?

Point satu lagi. Kenapa dirinya malah diselimuti seperti ini? Ternyata dia sendiri di kamar ini. Selama ini dia tak pernah memimpikan Karin. Tidak pernah selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia bermimpi begitu. Dan… kata-kata anehnya. Sasuke tahu ini mungkin hanya mimpi. Tapi Karin datang padanya. Itu terlalu terkesan nyata.

Oh ya! Gadis itu! Kemana dia.

Sasuke berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Dan tepat saat itu, gadis itu baru masuk ke apartemennya sambil menenteng kantung belanjaan. Gadis itu menutup pintu apartemennya, mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal ruangan dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa gadis berambut pink itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja. Mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Kukira kau tak akan bangun sampai besok pagi lagi, tidurmu nyenyak sekali, oh ya ini aku belikan pasta gigi dan sikat gigi baru. Pakailah nanti. Aku masak sarapan sebentar ya…" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang seperti katanya tadi. Sasuke hanya menerimanya dengan kikuk. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu?

Tanpa banyak komentar lagi, gadis itu masuk ke dapurnya dan mulai membereskan barangnya. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah bersikap tidak sopan pada Sasuke. Selalu baik. Tapi kali ini…

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, Sakura selesai dengan menu sarapannya. Lalu menghidangkannya di atas meja kecilnya itu. Sasuke sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan gadis itu bolak balik sangat sibuk. Setelah semuanya beres, baru gadis itu duduk dan mengambil nasi dari sana. Lalu menawarkan pada Sasuke. Tidak terjadi hal aneh atau apapun itu.

"Kakimu…" ujar Sasuke tertahan.

"Sudah baik. Kau mau lihat? Aku bahkan sudah bisa berlari. Ini hanya bengkak biasa. Aku kan sudah bilang."

"Semalam…"

"Oh semalam… kau ketiduran. Sepertinya nyenyak sekali, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Tenang saja, aku tidur di sofa kok semalam. Tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu. Makanlah pas hangat. Setelah itu, kau baru pergi…"

Sasuke makan dengan kikuknya. Baru kali ini dia sarapan di rumah orang lain dan ini… malah di rumah seorang gadis. Sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyinggung apapun. Dia makan dengan diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja bermimpi bertemu dengan Karin…" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menghentikan makannya sebentar, lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura bersikap biasa.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, ketika aku akan mengejarnya dia hilang. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat seorang gadis lain. Dan itu bukan Karin. Aku berlari bersama gadis itu. Kau tahu, selama tiga tahun terakhir ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah lagi bermimpi tentang Karin. Dan malam ini, seolah aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di sana. Lalu berkata sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti..."

Sakura diam mendengarkan Sasuke. Apakah semalam, Karin datang dan masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Lalu apa yang Karin katakan sehingga Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kulihat apartemenmu kosong, kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri? Tidak punya kerabat?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura diam sekali lagi.

"Punya. Seorang kakak perempuan. Tapi sudah meninggal…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Kalau kau sudah beres, kumohon segera pergi, nanti kalau ada yang melihatmu keluar dari sini bisa berbahaya…" ujar Sakura sambil membereskan makan paginya dan masuk kedalam dapur lagi.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Gadis itu tak bicara apapun lagi pada Sasuke. Kesannya seperti menghindar. Entah kenapa gadis itu seperti menjaga jarak darinya.

Dengan setengah kebingungan, Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen gadis itu. Tampaknya setelah dari dapur, gadis bermata zamrud itu langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Apa kali ini Sasuke sudah agak keterlaluan?

Setelah sampai di mobilnya, Sasuke baru sadar, ponselnya ada di mobilnya sendiri. Pantas tidak ada yang menghubunginya. Dan begitu ponselnya dibuka, ternyata ada 20 panggilan dan 14 pesan. Semua ada managernya.

Sasuke menuju kantor agensinya. Sebenarnya dirinya sangat lelah, tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah pekerjaannya.

Begitu Sasuke masuk ke dalam kantornya, Kabuto menatapnya garang sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan duduk di sofanya sambil mengambil salah satu majalah disana.

"Hei! Kau darimana? Semalaman tidak pulang," ujar Kabuto sinis.

"Aku bukan remaja usia 17 tahun lagi. Aku sudah 28 tahun. Dan aku… tidak melalaikan pekerjaanku. Hanya pergi satu malam tidak akan membuat kekacauankan?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau… bersama gadis wartawan itu lagi?" tebak Kabuto.

Sasuke terkesiap. Tapi berusaha menahan dirinya. Sepertinya manager-nya ini terlalu banyak tahu. Tapi darimana dia tahu kalau Sasuke menemui Sakura? Tidak. Managernya sama sekali tidak tahu dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Wartawan yang mana?" sangkal Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang puluhan kali, jauhi wartawan itu kalau kau ingin karirmu baik-baik saja. Mereka itu bukan rekanmu! Atau jangan-jangan dia yang terus membuntutimu? Katakan padaku siapa dia. Biar aku bereskan."

Sasuke melipat majalah itu dengan kasar lalu menatap manager-nya dengan sangat dingin. Kesabarannya sepertinya sudah sangat habis. Aktor itu berdiri dari sofanya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras.

"Jangan campuri urusanku lagi kalau bukan menyangkut pekerjaan. Aku butuh privasi. Meski kau manager-ku, kau sama sekali tidak berhak memutuskan kehidupanku. Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak akan ada masalah untukmu!" seketika itu pula Sasuke pergi dari kantor itu.

Hubungan Sasuke dengan manager-nya memang terbilang kurang baik apabila sudah menyangkut urusan pribadi. Entah kenapa, sejak tahu bahwa manager-nya merahasiakan tentang kematian Karin padanya, semenjak itu pula Sasuke tidak percaya lagi dengan manager-nya yang sudah lima tahun ini bersamanya. Tiba-tiba saja, entah kenapa, Sasuke kembali memikirkan gadis itu. Dan kata-kata Sasuke padanya. Kata-kata itu begitu nyata. Sangat nyata. Tapi Sasuke tak mengerti artinya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sejak peristiwa itu sudah berlalu satu minggu. Selama itu, Sakura terus menerus menghindari Sasuke. Setiap kali Sasuke akan berkunjung ke rumahnya secara tidak kebetulan, Sakura akan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Bahkan Sakura sudah mengantisipasti untuk tidak pulang malam lagi. Sudah banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpanya semenjak dia pulang malam. Dan soal direktur-nya. Untung saja berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan sepertinya, Sakura sudah melupakan soal Sasuke. Begini memang lebih baik. Sebisa mungkin jangan temui Sasuke.

"Hei! Malam ini kan akhir pekan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke menara lantai 63 itu? Kudengar hari ini ada pameran di sana," usul Naruto begitu selesai jam kantor hari ini. Sakura melirik kalender kecil di meja kerjanya. Benar. Ini sudah berlalu satu minggu. Dan semua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?! Wah kita harus datang. Sakura! Kau harus ikut!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Aku?" sela Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Sakura kali ini jangan menolak. Kau belum pernah melihat Tokyo dari ketinggian kan? Malam hari jauh lebih indah… aku akan menunjukkan teropong bintang padamu," ujar Naruto.

"Betul! Setelah itu kita langsung minum dan karoke! Bagaimana? Akhir pekan memang harusnya dimanfaatkan dengan baik! Manager Danzou! Kau ikut?" sela Ino.

Manager Danzou yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya langsung terkejut dengan ajakan Ino.

"Hah? Aku bukan anak muda lagi kalian tahu? Kalian saja. Aku masih punya urusan…" sahut Manager Danzou.

"Huh! Tidak seru. Masa manager sendiri menolak ajakan anak buahnya? Ayolah. Setelah itu kita bisa minum dan pergi karoke…" bujuk Ino.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kalau begitu aku duluan, selamat bersenang-senang. Oh ya hati-hati, sepertinya akan turun salju…" kata Manager Danzou sesaat sebelum menghilang dari kantornya.

Ino sepertinya masih merutuk tak jelas mencibir ke arah manager-nya. Sakura sendiri bingung. Sebenarnya dia benci kalau mau turun salju. Udara pasti akan sangat dingin sekali. Dan Sakura benci dingin. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto dan Ino. Lagipula... bukan hal yang buruk kan?

Ino menggandeng lengan Sakura agar memastikan gadis itu tidak diam-diam pergi kemanapun. Ketika sampai di lift tanpa sengaja mereka bertiga bertemu dengan direkturnya. Hal ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan oleh Ino.

"Direktuuur! Apa kabar. Direktur mau kemana?" sapa Ino semangat. Dan itu terlalu semangat.

"Oh baik. Sepertinya aku akan pulang. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kami berencana untuk pergi ke menara lantai 63. Katanya di sana sedang ada pameran. Sakura belum pernah melihat Tokyo dari ketinggian. Setelah itu kami akan pergi minum dan karoke, apa Direktur mau ikut?" ajak Ino.

"Hei!" bisik Sakura. Namun Ino malah mencubit lengan Sakura, dan tentu saja itu sukses membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang menyadari ringisan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Direktur. Sepertinya agak kesemutan…" sangkal Sakura.

"Bagaimana Direktur? Kalau Direktur tidak ada pekerjaan lagi ikut kami saja, tadi manager Danzou sudah menolak kami. Akan lebih baik kalau Direktur menggantikan manager Danzou… itu kalau Anda tidak keberatan…" timpal Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi…" sahut Kakashi.

Dan seketika itu pula Sakura menganga luar biasa!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Naruto, kau tidak lupa kan malam ini akan menghadiri pameran yang ada di menara lantai 63 itu…" ujar asisten manager Sasuke.

Saat itu, Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan sesi foto untuk sampul majalah Asia. Sebenarnya badannya sudah sangat lelah. Sudah dua hari ini dia kurang tidur. Tapi pameran itu memang sudah direncanakan sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Dan sangat kurang ajar kalau sampai Sasuke membatalkannya. Inilah resiko artis.

"Ya… aku akan datang. Jam tujuh kan?" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Jam tujuh tinggal setengah jam lagi, dan dia tak mungkin tepat waktu kalau masih bermalasan. Here we go…

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Aku dan Naruto akan membeli tiket untuk kalian, kau dan Direktur tunggu di pintu masuk saja ya…" ujar Ino.

Sakura baru akan protes pada Ino tapi gadis itu malah bilang lagi padanya…

"Hei… manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan Direktur. Dia kan sudah batal dengan tunangannya. Siapa tahu kau bisa menggaetnya… selamat berjuang!" bisik Ino.

"Hei Ino!" pekik Sakura. Tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum jahil padanya sambil menyeret Naruto untuk ikut dengannya.

Wajah Sakura nyaris memerah. Kenapa Ino bisa berkata begitu? Meskipun begitu… dia tetap atasan Sakura, bukan―

"Memang apa yang dikatakannya?" ujar Kakashi yang sudah berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Hah? Oh… tidak. Hanya lelucon bodoh…"

"Lelucon?"

"Daripada itu… bukankah Direktur punya pekerjaan lain? Kalau ikut kami, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Anda?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak keluar seperti ini. Sesekali menghabiskan waktu seperti ini bukankah baik?"

Entah apalagi yang bisa Sakura katakan pada Direktur-nya satu ini. Terlalu baik dan pengertian. Sakura tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin orang sebaik ini diputuskan tunangan sendiri? Jaman sekarang menemukan pria baik bukan hal gampang. Dan ada di depan mata seperti ini. Sangat disayangkan bukan?

Tak lama kemudian Ino dan Naruto tiba di sana. Ino membagikan tiket itu pada Direktur dan Sakura. Tapi ketika tiket Sakura akan diberikan, entah mengapa tiket itu tidak ada. Sepertinya hilang saat dikeramaian tadi. Sakura mendelik sinis pada Ino.

"Hei… kau tidak sengaja kan?" tuduh Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu… dimana tiket itu ya…" kata Ino sambil mencari-cari tiketnya.

"Kalau begitu pakai tiketku saja. Aku bisa beli lagi…" tawar Naruto.

"Ahh! Begini saja. Kau beli lagi saja. Kami tunggu di atas. Ok! Oh ya, belikan soda nanti ya… ayo kita duluan saja…" usul Ino.

Semua orang berpandangan pada Ino. Terutama Sakura. Sakura sudah tahu kalau temannya satu ini memang tidak beres. Karena itu, Sakura menarik Ino agak menjauh dari Direktur dan Naruto.

"Hei… kau mau mempermainkanku? Yang benar saja! Aku mau pulang!" rutuk Sakura.

"Hei… kenapa kau ini? Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan tempo hari? Kalau kau sedang memikirkan seseorang dan tanpa sengaja bertemu di lantai paling atas, kalian akan jadi pasangan paling bahagia. Anggap saja kau tidak tahu dimana Direktur, dan kalian bertemu tanpa sengaja! Jadi kau tinggal pikirkan saja Direktur. Jangan yang lain!"

"Hah? Kau masih percaya mitos itu?"

"Kita buktikan apa itu mitos atau bukan! Lagipula, kalau kau pulang sekarang, menurutmu Direktur akan diam saja? Naruto dan Direktur pasti akan pulang juga. Kau mau menghancurkan akhir pekan yang susah didapat ini? Pikirkan mereka… kau tidak kasihan melihat Direktur bekerja dengan keras tanpa liburan? Ayolah. Jangan kekanakan begitu…"

"Kau yang kekanakan. Sudah kubilang ini tidak akan berhasil. Apalagi… dengan Direktur…"

"Sebelum mencoba mana tahu! Sudah sana, kulihat antriannya sudah sangat panjang! Cepat menyusul ya…"

Dan Ino segera mendorong dua pria itu untuk duluan naik keatas.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura sudah tahu kalau akan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Ino yang membeli tiket. Setelah mendapatkan tiketnya, Sakura dengan kesal naik ke atas lift tanpa mempedulikan siapapun lagi. Sakura bahkan sudah membelikan empat kaleng soda. Butuh waktu sekitar 16 sampai 18 menit untuk sampai di lantai paling atas. Dan sialnya, banyak sekali yang masuk ke dalam lift Sakura. Entah kenapa sejak tadi rasanya gedung ini sangat ramai sekali. Padahal hanya festival biasa. Setelah melalui detik-detik membosankan dalam hidupnya, Sakura akhirnya sampai di lantai paling atas. Dari lift yang transparan dengan kaca itu, Sakura bisa melihat Tokyo secara keseluruhan. Ternyata malam hari, Tokyo tidak begitu buruk. Untuk sesaat, Sakura berdiri di dinding kaca di ruangan luas yang memuat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sepertinya ini adalah tempat pamerannya. Di bagian ujung ada deretan teropong untuk melihat bagian kota Tokyo. Apa yang Ino katakan tadi? Seperti sangat tidak masuk akal.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika Sakura akan pergi melangkah lagi, beberapa anak remaja gadis tampak menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke. Tanpa sempat berpikir lagi, Sakura jadi memikirkan nama Sasuke dan laki-laki itu.

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Dan mereka tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain lagi. Apakah tindakan Sakura yang menghindar seperti ini kekanakan?

Tidak juga. Menurutnya menghindari Sasuke sama dengan menghindar dari malapetaka. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke dan semuanya tak pernah berjalan dengan baik.

Kenapa Sakura jadi memikirkan pria itu? Tidak… apakah Sakura memikirkannya?

Untuk seminggu terakhir ini tidak. Tapi kenapa sekarang…

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, Sakura melihat rombongan menghebohkan dari arah depan itu. Mereka tampak mengerubungi sesuatu. Sakura semakin penasaran. Dan kerumunan itu tepat berhenti tidak jauh dari Sakura. Dan… astaga!

Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya membelalak lebar.

_"Kabarnya… gedung itu adalah gedung kekasih. Kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau pikirkan didalam puncak gedung itu tanpa sengaja, artinya kalian akan jadi sepasang kekasih yang abadi."_

Tidak mungkin?!

Kenapa dia bertemu Sasuke tanpa sengaja seperti ini?!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura bersembunyi dari kerumunan yang tampak sangat ramai itu. Sakura berdiri di belakang sebuah patung entah patung apa ini. Tampaknya Sasuke sedang asyik menandatangani sesuatu yang disodorkan penggemarnya. Sakura terus diam-diam mengintip dari balik patung yang ada di samping kerumunan itu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak sangat kencang. Sama seperti waktu Sasuke dan dirinya makan kue beras berdua itu. Sakura semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa segala sesuatu sepertinya terlalu kebetulan untuknya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan seakan mau lepas dari badannya. Perasaan apa ini?

_"Jantungmu berdebar kencang hanya mengingat nama seseorang… dan begitu berada didekatnya, jantungmu terasa mau lepas… hei itu artinya kau sudah… jatuh CINTA!"_

_"Kabarnya… gedung itu adalah gedung kekasih. Kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau pikirkan didalam puncak gedung itu tanpa sengaja, artinya kalian akan jadi sepasang kekasih yang abadi."_

Argh!

Itu pasti bohong. Ino pasti sedang mengerjainya. Mana mungkin dia…

Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi. Kalaupun terjadi… akankah Sasuke bisa…

Tidak. Tentu tidak. Dia tak boleh berbuat begitu. Apa yang akan dikatakan mendiang Karin?

Perasaan ini bagaimanapun tidak boleh. Tak ada yang akan mendukungnya. Benang manapun tak akan mengikat takdir ini. Tidak boleh. Tentu tidak boleh. Lupakanlah Sakura. Lupakan saja. Kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, tentu saja kau tidak akan merasakan perasaan tak enak ini.

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang seakan pusing itu. Apakah pusing karena terlalu tinggi dia naik menara ini? Sepertinya begitu.

"Sakura! Kau darimana saja?" seru seseorang.

Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur sekali dia tak perlu berkeliling lantai ini untuk mencari mereka.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" timpal Naruto.

Ino dengan inisiatif memegang dahi Sakura.

"Astaga! Badanmu dingin sekali. Kau juga pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Sepertinya kau mual karena naik ke menara yang terlalu tinggi ini. Sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang. Kalian bisa duluan, aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang." sela Kakashi.

" Oh ya, tolong antar Sakura pulang saja. Nanti dia malah pingsan disini…" sahut Ino.

Kakashi memegangi Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sekilas Sakura meminta maaf pada Naruto dan Ino.

Entah kenapa, begitu mengingat nama Karin dan perasaannya ini kepalanya terasa sakit dan gemetar. Perasaan bersalah hadir di hatinya. Hanya karena Sakura merasakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Kau tidak sehat?" ujar Kakashi sambil mengendarai mobil sedan hitamnya untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya diam di samping kursi penumpang. Menunduk dan bingung.

"Sakura?" panggil Kakashi lagi.

"Oh… tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja. Mungkin karena akan turun salju."

"Salju?"

"Ya. Salju. Aku tidak suka salju. Juga tidak suka musim dingin."

"Kau orang pertama di Tokyo ini yang membenci salju. Kupikir semua gadis di Tokyo suka suasana romantis bersalju."

"Tidak ada suasana romantis bersalju dalam hidupku," kata Sakura singkat.

Ya. Tidak ada sama sekali soal romantis atau apapun itu di suasana bersalju ini. Semuanya sangat menyebalkan. Dan sangat tidak ingin diingat Sakura. Baginya suasana salju adalah masa lalu yang menyebalkan yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Kakashi diam sambil sesekali memandang gadis di sebelahnya ini. Sangat aneh. Memang pertama kali mengenal gadis itu dia tidak terlalu istimewa. Hanya seorang pegawai rajin yang selalu menyenangkan bosnya karena hasil kerja yang memuaskan. Tidak lebih.

Dan begitu kau ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, ternyata gadis ini punya banyak misteri yang sepertinya enggan diceritakan kepada orang lain. Misteri masa lalu yang sepertinya membuatnya begitu tersiksa dan menyebalkan mungkin. Sesaat Kakashi tampak simpati pada gadis ini. Selama yang Kakashi tahu, gadis ini tidak punya kerabat yang tinggal dengannya. Dan menurut pengakuan gadis ini, dia punya kakak perempuan yang sudah meninggal. Namun entah kapan meninggalnya. Dia memang tertutup kalau soal itu. Dan Kakashi tidak ingin membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman dengannya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kalau kau baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita berkeliling sebentar bukan? Aku akan menunjukkan suasana bersalju yang kau benci itu…" ujar Kakashi.

"Hah?"

"Jangan membantah, ini perintah Direktur. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang tidak apa-apa…"

Dan sekarang Sakura menyesal sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Direkturnya ini selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Mobil pun berbelok entah kemana. Sakura tak terlalu mengenal Tokyo. Hanya tahu jalan utama saja dan tempat-tempat umum. Meskipun orang Jepang, tapi dia lebih mengenal dengan baik Amerika.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah festival yang diadakan di sebuah perbatasan kota. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kota Tokyo. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Ada banyak penjual yang berjejer di kanan kiri sebuah jalan. Dan di tengah penjual itu adalah jalan untuk pejalan kaki yang menikmati festival. Banyak lampion dinyalakan. Sepertinya itu lampion terbang. Sakura tidak tahu lampion bisa terbang. Sesaat dirinya takjub melihat keramaian ini. Kakashi membawa Sakura berkeliling melewati jalan itu. Banyak penjual yang menjajakan barangnya. Mulai dari pernak pernik ruangan, hiasan rambut, perhiasan untuk wanita makanan manis dan segala macam khas Tokyo. Sakura terus tersenyum melihat semua itu. Ternyata ada banyak tempat yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama ini. Mungkin karena saking sibuknya dan tidak pedulinya Sakura pada masa mudanya. Kakashi membeli dua kembang gula di tangannya. Sakura tertawa melihat Direktur-nya membelikannya kembang gula yang biasa dimakan anak kecil. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat kembang gula itu. Bentuknya seperti kapas dan berwarna pink. Mereka berjalan menikmati festival itu. Ketika di ujung jalan, ada sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan sebuah danau. Jembatan itu tidak terlalu panjang, tapi semua orang melewatinya.

"Kau penasaran jembatan apa itu?" ujar Kakashi.

Sakura terkejut karena Direktur-nya membaca pikirannya.

"Katanya, kalau melewati jembatan itu bolak balik di waktu malam festival bersama orang yang kau cintai, kau akan bahagia selamanya bersama dia. Orang-orang di sini sangat percaya. Bahkan semua muda mudi dan orang tua yang berpasangan melewatinya dengan suka cita."

"Oh… bersama orang yang dicintai…" gumam Sakura.

"Kau mau melewatinya?" tawar Kakashi. Sakura langsung menoleh padanya. Mukanya memerah tak jelas. Tapi, bukankah melewati bersama Direktur artinya... Tidak. Tidak. Itu hanya mitos. Kenapa hari ini dia begitu banyak mendengar mitos yang tidak masuk akal?

"Bukankah aneh kalau kita melewatinya?" kata Sakura.

"Tidak aneh. Kita berpasangan." Jawab Kakashi polos.

"Tapi Direktur bilang, yang melewatinya adalah orang berpasangan yang saling mencintai. Kita bukan pasangan seperti itu kan?"

"Kau benar…" sahut Kakashi.

Sakura masih menyaksikan acara itu. Banyak orang beramai-ramai dengan kembang api di tangan mereka bersama-sama melewati jembatan itu dengan sukacita. Mereka bernyanyi dan berdendang bersama. Semua ada di sana. Tua muda. Tampak bahagia satu sama lain. Secara pribadi Sakura menyukai suasana seperti itu. Semuanya tampak menyukai musim dingin ini. Bagi mereka suasana seperti ini memang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan pasangan.

"Jadi… jika suatu saat nanti kau sudah punya orang yang kau cintai, apa kau mau melewatinya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ragu." Ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… aku tidak tahu apakah dia nantinya akan mencintaiku juga. Karena setiap melihatku, kupikir dia hanya melihat bayangan orang lain, bukan aku. Dan sejujurnya aku belum menemukan siapa orang yang kucintai…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukannya, maukah kau memberitahukannya padaku?"

Sakura membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Kenapa direkturnya…

"Memang aneh? Aku hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa orang yang bisa kau cintai. Karena… menurut orang-orang di kantor, kau adalah seseorang yang tertutup. Jadi aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuka hatimu. Apa kau punya tipe pria idaman?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Direktur ada-ada saja. Nanti pasti akan kuberitahu. Pria idamanku… seperti Direktur…"

Kali ini gantian orang yang berwajah merah. Kakashi diam. Pria mana yang tak akan terkesima mendengar dirinya dijadikan tipe pria idaman?

Ketika ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba salju turun. Dan terpaksa mereka pulang untuk menghindari salju yang berikutnya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Semalam lagi-lagi dia melewatkan banyak waktu dengan Direktur-nya. Mereka bercerita banyak hal. Terutama cerita tentang Sakura yang memulai sekolahnya di Amerika. Kakashi rupanya banyak mengetahui tentang Amerika. Mereka membahas Amerika sampai di rumah Sakura. Dan menurut Sakura, Kakashi adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Bisa diajak mengobrol. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura kini sudah dekat dengan Kakashi. Dan kelihatannya Kakashi tidak keberatan tentang itu. Meskipun makin berkembangnya rumor tak menyenangkan itu. Rasanya risih saja setiap kali melihat pegawai lain memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Hari ini Sakura datang agak siang. Mungkin karena salju pagi hari yang membuatnya enggan untuk pergi dari apartemennya. Memang menyebalkan sekali rasanya. Baru akan masuk ke dalam kantornya, syal Sakura ditarik dari belakang. Dan itu membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Begitu syal Sakura ditarik, Sakura jadi ditarik untuk pergi ketempat sepi. Dan pelakunya membekap mulut Sakura agar dia tak berteriak. Setelah sampai di koridor kantor yang jarang dilewati orang, bekapan di mulut Sakura baru dilepaskan.

"Hei Ino! Kau ini kenapa sih?" teriak Sakura sebal.

"Ssstt! Kau ini kenapa berteriak sekeras itu. Kau kemana dengan Direktur? Dia tidak mengantarmu langsung pulang kan?" bisik Ino rahasia.

"Hei… apa maksudmu? Memangnya kami melakukan apa?"

"Jangan bohong padaku! Melihat sekilas saja aku sudah tahu kalian menghabiskan malam bersama. Jadi… cepat katakan, kalian kemana? Apa dia―aduh!" belum selesai Ino menyalurkan isi kepalanya, Sakura mengetuk kepalanya.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak berkhayal, mana mungkin aku dan Direktur begitu. Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Memang aneh?" ujar Sakura.

"Hah? Kau?! Dengan Direktur?! Pantas rumor itu hangat sekali…"

"Kali ini apalagi?" ujar Sakura malas.

"Ada yang bilang melihatmu berdua dengan Direktur pergi kefestival. Ternyata kau boleh juga…"

Sakura bermaksud tidak menghiraukannya. Dirinya malas memperhatikan hal tak penting seperti itu. Jadi Sakura memutuskan akan segera masuk ke dalam kantornya. Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang berteriak memanggilnya karena masih belum selesai bicara. Setelah sampai di kantornya, Manager-nya sibuk membuka kertas satu persatu. Tentu saja Sakura dan Ino bingung.

"Hei! Kalian ini darimana? Aku kelabakan mencari kalian. Ini ada tugas. Ino kau pergi dengan Naruto meliput kampanye wali kota. Dan kau Sakura, nanti pergi dengan Temari meliput artis terkenal. Jangan terlambat. Dia punya jadwal yang sangat padat. Temui dia jam 11 siang ini di kantor agensinya setelah pemotretan dia. Mengerti…"

Sakura dan Ino mengambil prosedur kerja mereka. Begitu Sakura melihat siapa yang akan diwawancarainya, matanya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga lebar pula. Kenapa? Hah?

"Manager Danzou… ini…" sulit untuk Sakura bicara. Lidahnya kaku mendadak.

"Ya. Waktu itu kan tidak jadi. Dia langsung setuju begitu tahu kita akan mewawancarainya tadi pagi…" sahut Manager Danzou santai.

"Wah. Sakura. Kenapa kau dikeliling keberuntungan seperti itu?" celetuk Ino.

Dan menurut Sakura. Ini sama sekali bukan keberuntungan!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sasuke baru akan memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini. Meskipun tadi malam dia hanya tidur tiga jam karena baru menyelesaikan dramanya. Dirinya mau ambruk begitu saja kalau dia bisa. Tapi janji pemotretan hari ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Dia sudah menundanya dua kali karena pekerjaan lain yang lebih mendesak. Jadi apa boleh buat. Tuntutan artis memang menyebalkan.

Dari apartemen menuju tempat pemotretannya membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam. Dan pemotretan itu akan berlangsung selama tiga jam. Jadi dia punya waktu dua jam setelah jam 11 siang untuk istirahat sebelum melanjutkan drama selanjutnya. Benar-benar diuji kesabaran. Asistennya dengan setia mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pikirkan mau menerima wawancara hari ini? Mereka sudah dua kali memintanya…" ujar Jugo asisten pribadi Sasuke.

"Apa? Wawancara? Seingatku tidak ada jadwal seperti itu kan?" ujar Sasuke mulai kesal. Lagi-lagi managernya menambah jadwalnya.

"Ya mereka meminta konfirmasi pagi ini. Bukankah kau ada jadwal kosong jam 11 nanti?"

"Memangnya dari majalah apa?" Sasuke berharap bukan majalah terkenal. Biasanya majalah terkenal suka menyusahkan. Padahal Sasuke berencana untuk tidur nantinya selama dua jam berharga itu.

"Hmm. Majalah Life Style. Katanya yang akan mewawancaraimu wartawan Haruno Sakura dan Temari mereka akan datang―"

"Haruno Sakura?" sahut Sasuke begitu mendengar nama yang tidak asing lagi. Bahkan dia memotong kalimat Jugo.

"Ya… kudengar begitu. Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku harus professional kan? Suruh mereka datang tepat waktu ya." Ujar Sasuke sambil berseri-seri. Entah kenapa senyum terus mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura terus menahan jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak karuan. Benar-benar seperti kena penyakit jantung. Berkali-kali Sakura menenangkan pikiran dan jantungnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Membuatnya frustasi saja.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Temari.

"Oh… tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kita bisa mulai wawancaranya?"

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu yang ada di lantai dua tempat pemotretan itu. Lihat saja. Belum Sasuke datang Sakura sudah berdebar.

"Hmm… 15 menit lagi. Katanya Sasuke sedang berada dalam perjalanan kesini…"

Professional. Bersikap professional! Kau wartawan Sakura! Wartawan yang professional. Jangan biarkan hal aneh mengganggumu. Kata-kata itu terus Sakura bisikkan ke dalam hatinya.

Dan 15 menit yang dikatakan akhirnya tiba juga. Mula-mula yang masuk adalah asisten si artis. Dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Jugo. Orangnya sederhana dan ramah. Sakura dan Temari pun mengenalkan diri mereka dan berbincang sebentar pada si asisten artis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa diduga si artis masuk sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura dan Temari langsung berdiri dan menyapa si artis. Sakura bersikap professional dan mengenalkan dirinya pada si artis dengan sikap formal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sakura dengan nada formalnya. Berharap Sasuke pun melakukan hal demikian.

"Ya, Sakura!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada riang dan langsung memanggil namanya dengan sikap informal. Itu sudah membuat Temari di samping Sakura membelalakan mata ke arah Sakura. Bayangkan. Dia terkenal dan langsung tersenyum padamu dan memanggil namamu. Bukankah itu aneh? Setelah adegan menyebalkan itu Sakura langsung melotot tajam pada Sasuke. Seolah mengatakan 'jangan macam-macam' padanya. Tapi sepertinya si artis sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia terlalu gembira dan terus menebar senyum yang bisa membuat gadis manapun meleleh. Bahkan Sakura sendiri seperti kena serangan jantung. Karena jantungnya sama sekali tidak mau berhenti berdebar.

Wawancara itu hanya berlangsung satu jam lebih. Sasukke terlalu ramah pada mereka. Bahkan Temari berkali-kali menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Sakura yang bertugas menanyai Sasuke merasa agak risih karena sepertinya Sasuke selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan lain.

Sakura bergegas keluar dari ruang tunggu itu setelah wawancara selesai. Sasuke pun sepertinya terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bahkan ketika asistennya mengajak keluar dia tetap tak mau keluar. Temari pun berniat menanyainya macam-macam pada Sasuke, tapi ponselnya ikut berbunyi. Karenanya In Jungpun memilih menerima telepon itu di luar.

Sakura tak nyaman hanya berdua saja dengan pria itu. Karenanya secepat kilat dia berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura!" teriak pria itu. Sakura merasakan jantungnya langsung jatuh ke tanah karena suara pria itu. Temari tak ada di luar. Kemana orang itu.

"Hei… Haruno Sakura!" panggil pria itu lagi.

Akhirnya pria itu mendahuluinya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kau kenapa? Menghindariku selama ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menghindarimu? Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri kenapa mengikutiku? Kau mau orang lain salah paham? Nanti Temari bisa melihat kita…"

"Jadi itu alasannya. Karena aku?"

"Hah?"

"Kali ini aku jamin tidak apa-apa. Karena itu kau mau makan siang denganku?"

"Makan siang?"

"Ya. Aku masih tersisa setengah jam lagi. Kita bisa mencari kue beras kesukaanmu itu."

Kabuto tanpa sengaja melewati koridor itu bersama salah satu bodyguardnya. Melihat artisnya sedang bersama seseorang, Kabuto yakin itu adalah wartawan yang selalu ditemui oleh Sasuke. Kabuto mendengar dari asistennya, Sasuke langsung menyetujui wawancara itu. Biasanya, Sasuke tidak mau wawancara dadakan seperti itu.

"Selidiki gadis itu. Semuanya. Siapa dia, dimana dia lahir, dan apa masa lalunya. Jangan tertinggal sedikit pun," ujar Kabuto pada bodyguardnya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna akhirnya saya punya waktu untuk update juga ehehehe

Hmm, aslinya menara 63 lantai itu adanya di Seoul. Saya juga gak tahu apakah di Tokyo ada menara itu ehehehe…

Saatnya bales review…

Sami Haruchi : makasih udah review Sami… eheheh ehh udah jadi orang pertama kok eheheh ini udah lanjut eheheh

Ekhalesthari azhar : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut maaf ya kalo lama ehehehe

Baka Iya SS : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga… makasih udah difollow eheheh iyaa ini udah update…

Akasuna no ei-chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Jihand Setyani : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut eheheh

Makasih yaa yang udah berpartisipas sama fic saya makasih banyak…

Jadi ada yang masih mau lanjut? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh… begitu, Manajer Kim menyuruhmu cepat kembali ya. Kalau begitu tidak apa kau pulang duluan. Aku bisa kembali sendiri. Tenang saja. Baiklah," tutup Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Temari baru saja pulang karena tiba-tiba bagian redaksi membutuhkan dirinya karena keadaan gawat. Entah keadaan gawat yang bagaimana. Sekarang, Sakura sedang menunggu di depan pintu utama agensi pemotretan ini. Apakah tindakannya ini salah? Seharusnya dia pulang juga kan? Tapi jika dia pulang, pasti kantor dalam keadaan sepi. Naruto dan Ino tidak ada di sana. Manager Danzou sedang meng-handle urusan penting. Masa dia mau menemui Direktur-nya yang sedang super sibuk itu? Dan ini sedang jam makan siang. Apa dia menelpon Ino saja untuk menanyakan dia sedang ada dimana? Tapi. Apa itu tidak mengganggunya? Lebih baik…

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei… Haruno Sakura! Masuklah…"

Begitu kaca diturunkan, Sakura melongo melihat siapa yang membawa mobil itu. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lebar menyambut Sakura.

"Kau yakin ini… tidak akan menimbulkan masalah?" ujar Sakura ragu.

"Tenang saja! Masuklah…" kata Sasuke.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura saat itu. Dengan gampangnya dia masuk ke dalam mobil pria itu dan membiarkan Sasuke menembus jalanan.

Mereka sedang berada dalam pertengahan jalan. Sasuke terus menggumamkan senandung aneh yang. Tapi senandung itu rasanya pernah didengarnya dari seseorang. Siapa ya?

"Kau tahu tidak lagu apa ini?" ujar Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Karin selalu menyenandungkannya dan tidak mau memberitahuku apa judulnya. Kau tahu lagu apa ini?"

Ya. Karin. Dia selalu menyenandungkannya sebelum Sakura tidur. Sejak tak ada Karin tak ada yang menyenandungkan lagu itu lagi. Sepertinya itu memang lagu Lullaby. Sakura hanya menggumamkan sesuatu dan ikut menyenandungkannya pula.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya pernah dengar beberapa kali…"

"Dari Karin?"

"Dari kakakku…"

"Kakakmu tahu lagu ini?"

"Dia selalu menyanyikannya sebelum aku tidur…"

"Kakak yang baik…"

Ya kakak yang baik. Sayang, takdirnya tak sebaik itu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura terkejut dengan pilihan Sasuke. Dia mengajak Sakura makan di restoran mahal yang berada di puncak sebuah gedung. Awalnya Sakura menolak setengah mati. Tapi Sasuke tetap mengajaknya ke sana. Sakura sekali pun belum pernah masuk kemari. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke selalu datang kemari. Beberapa pelayan bahkan sudah tahu apa yang selalu dimakannya.

Setelah makan, Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi lagi. Kali ini ke kawasan pejalan kaki yang padat. Ginza.

Sasuke mengenakan topi, kacamata hitam dan syal tebal. Dia benar-benar berniat sekali pergi kemari. Bahkan Sakura tertawa melihatnya berpenampilan begitu. Memangnya sebegitu takutnya dia dikenali orang?

Ya benar juga. Kalau ada yang mengenalinya dia bisa kacau.

Mereka memasuki kafe es krim. Sakura begitu senang melihat pelayan di kafe itu mengaduk es krim itu. Bahkan ketika mereka memasukkannya ke dalam cone. Setelah mendapatkan es krim itu, Sasuke dan Sakura berkeliling kawasan itu. Ada begitu banyak tempat dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Meskipun ini musim dingin, tapi sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niat beberapa orang untuk pergi.

Lalu Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam pet shop. Di sana banyak jenis hewan mungil yang lucu. Sakura memang suka kucing dan kelinci. Tapi karena tempatnya tidak bisa memelihara hewan, Sakura tidak bisa memeliharanya.

Setelah pet shop, mereka meneruskan perjalanan selanjutnya. Dan hari ini, Sakura banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia begitu nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke selama ini.

Tidak terpikirkan hal lain selain Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak ada.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Setelah berkeliling selama dua jam lebih, Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari kawasan itu. Mereka duduk di bangku taman itu. Sakura melihat penjual kue beras yang tidak jauh dari sana. Karena begitu senang, Sakura segera berlari ke sana dan menyuruh Sasuke menunggunya.

Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar di bangku taman itu. Dan akhirnya, ponselnya berdering. Sasuke melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Rupanya sudah ditelpon lebih dari 10 kali. Tapi Sasuke tak mendengarnya. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Kau dimana?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru penelpon itu.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kru drama sudah menunggumu selama dua jam lebih! Kau mau menyuruh mereka menunggu sampai kapan?!"

Sasuke diam. Ya. Dramanya. Tapi karena terlalu senang melihat gadis itu ada di dekatnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mengajaknya pergi. Karena Sasuke takut. Jika dia melewatkan kesempatan ini lagi, entah kapan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Sama seperti dulu. Sulit baginya hanya bertemu dengan Karin. Jadwal selalu membelenggunya dan tak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Karin kecuali telepon yang kadang-kadang itu. Dalam satu minggu mereka belum tentu bisa bertemu dan menelpon satu sama lain.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" suara itu lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kak… tolong, tunda untuk hari ini saja. Besok aku pasti akan datang. Untuk hari ini saja tolong tunda dramanya…"

"Apa? Tunda? Kau besok punya jadwal lain! Bagaimana bisa menundanya? Katakan kau dimana sekarang!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk hari ini! Sudah kubilang kan? Tolong Kakak mengerti saja!"

Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan melepas baterai ponselnya. Ya. Untuk hari ini saja dia ingin melihat gadis itu. Hanya hari ini saja.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu sudah datang dengan membawa bungkusan kue beras itu. Hari ini, Sasuke sudah melihat berbagai ekspresi gadis itu. Sakura duduk di sampingnya sambil membuka bungkusan kue berasnya. Hanya melihat seperti ini saja, Sasuke merasa melihat Karin. Baru beberapa waktu ini, Sasuke menyadari kemiripan yang memang sulit ditemukan antara Haruno Karin dan Haruno Sakura. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terperanjat seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku harus pulang ke kantor. Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku harus―"

Sasuke meraih lengan gadis itu yang akan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin.

"Bisakah kau tidak kembali dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi… bukankah kau juga ada drama? Kau juga harus kembali kan?"

"Mereka membatalkannya. Katanya hari ini tidak bisa syuting. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kukerjakan. Karena itu… bisakah kau tidak kembali dulu?"

Sakura terdiam. Tidak kembali? Lalu…

"Tapi… mereka akan mencarimu…" kata Sakura.

"Aku akan bersembunyi…"

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi."

"Bisa kalau bersamamu…"

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Sakura kembali duduk di samping pria itu. Asalkan tidak terjadi hal yang aneh saja.

Mereka diam sambil menikmati semilir angin musim dingin yang berhembus. Sakura bermaksud untuk mengajak Sasuke pulang sekali lagi. Tapi…

Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sakura. Seketika itu pula, rasanya jantung Sakura benar-benar jatuh ke tanah. Sakura menoleh dan melihat pria itu sudah tidur di sebelahnya. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak bergerak di sana sini.

Astaga! Dia benar-benar sudah melakukan dosa besar yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dimaafkan siapapun.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Dan semuanya terlihat baik-baik dan aman saja. Berita yang dikerjakan Sakura pun selalu membuat manajer-nya tersenyum. Dan sudah lama, Sakura tidak lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tepat setelah mereka pergi berdua itu. Sakura tak bisa melupakannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa Sakura bisa menyetujui ajakan Sasuke?

Apakah dia lupa siapa dirinya dan Sasuke?

Tidak. Sedetikpun Sakura tak pernah melupakan siapa dirinya dan Sasuke. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Tapi, entah kenapa sepertinya takdir mempermainkan dirinya seperti itu. Dan itu sungguh tak bisa Sakura hindarkan sedikit pun.

"Hei Sakura… kau dipanggil Direktur…" ujar Ino siang itu.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri. Aku kan cuma menyampaikan perintah. Mungkin ajakan kencan…" goda Ino.

"Hei…"

"Sakura tidak mungkin berkencan dengan Direktur!" timpal Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak? Hehh… kau cemburu ya…" lagi-lagi Ino menggoda mereka.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu bilang begitu!" sangkal Naruto.

Demi menghindari keributan kecil itu, Sakura segera bersiap menuju ruangan Direktur-nya. Jarang sekali Direktur-nya memanggilnya seperti ini. Memang ada apa sebenarnya?

Ketika sudah sampai di ruangan Direktur-nya, Sakura mengetuk pintu. Suara dari dalam mengijinkannya masuk. Tampak Direktur itu sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen penting di atas mejanya. Dan lagi-lagi dia tampak begitu mempesona.

"Anda… memanggilku?" ujar Sakura berdiri didepan meja sang Direktur.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Duduklah…" kata Kakashi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura duduk di depan sang Direktur.

"Hm… memang agak mendadak. Dan jujur saja, aku juga mendapatkannya mendadak. Apakah malam ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Heh? Malam ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku diundang dalam acara pembukaan drama baru sebuah agensi. Ada banyak artis dan orang penting di sana. Rasanya tidak enak kalau aku tidak datang. Dan aku tidak punya teman untuk ke sana. Jadi… apa kau bisa menemaniku malam ini?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Pergi dengan Direktur-nya?

"Maaf Direktur. Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Apa… Anda tidak keberatan pergi denganku? Bukankah Anda punya orang lain yang aku rasa lebih pantas mendampingi Anda…"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Oh, bukan begitu…" ralat Sakura cepat.

"Jujur saja, aku memang tidak punya orang lain. Dan hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah pergi denganku. Aku hanya merasa nyaman kalau pergi denganmu."

Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi, aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh nanti… kau boleh keluar. Oh ya, tinggalkan nomor ponselmu agar aku bisa menghubungimu nanti,"

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Dengan dress sedrhana berwarna hijau Sakura sudah bersiap. Satu-satunya dress yang dia miliki. Tidak. Sebenarnya pun ini bukan miliknya. Sakura tak pernah membeli gaun satu pun. Hanya saja, dia tak boleh mempermalukan Direktur-nya.

Jam tujuh tepat bell apartemennya berbunyi. Setelah sebelumnya, ada pesan singkat di ponselnya. Tampaknya itu nomor dari Direktur. Sepertinya itu Direktur-nya. Dan benar saja. Namun pria itu malah begitu pangling melihat Sakura. Mungkin karena Sakura yang sekarang dan Sakura yang ada di kantor begitu berbeda. Setelah berbincang sebentar mereka langsung menuju ballroom hotel yang telah disewakan untuk acara itu. Sakura benar. Banyak orang yang datang ke sana. Dan rata-rata orang terkenal dan penting semua. Itu yang membuat Sakura sedikit gugup berada di sana. Tapi sepertinya Direktur-nya tahu kegelisahan Sakura.

Mereka memasuki ballroom itu dan bertemu banyak orang. Sakura hanya menunduk sopan setiap kali Direktur-nya bertemu orang penting dan menyalami mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di tengah ruangan itu.

Sakura dan Direktur itu begitu menikmati pestanya. Mungkin karena mereka pernah pergi ke berbagai tempat berdua saja. Jadi suasana canggungpun sedikit hilang.

"Kau… Haruno Sakura kan?"

Suara itu membuat Sakura terkesiap. Kali ini dirinya membelalak tajam. Astaga!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sasuke begitu lelah selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tapi bersikap professional tentulah harus dia utamakan. Contohnya menghadiri pesta penyambutan drama baru. Memang dia tak ikut ambil bagian di sana. Tapi sahabat baiknya sesama aktor adalah pemeran di drama itu. Dan manajer-nya juga menyarankan untuk ikut karena banyak orang penting datang di sana.

Sasuke berkeliling sendiri di pesta itu. Sasuke tak suka pesta. Karena Sasuke hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat dan bertemu sahabatnya saja. Cuma itu. Manager-nya juga memang ikut serta. Tapi sepertinya lebih sibuk untuk mengurus karir Sasuke. Disaat seperti itulah, Sasuke menangkap seorang gadis yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Ada rasa senang mengetahui gadis itu juga datang. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?

Sasuke mengambil langkah cepat untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi baru Sasuke sadari, gadis itu tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang kelihatan begitu asing. Dia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi kelihatannya pria itu adalah orang penting. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu gadis itu kenal dengan orang seperti itu. Karenanya, begitu tiba di dekat gadis itu yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya, Sasuke langsung memanggil namanya.

Tapi gadis itu membelalak tajam. Seperti sangat terkejut luar biasa.

"Haruno Sakura kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Apalagi gadis itu sedikit berdandan yang lain dari kebiasaannya. Dia tampak begitu berbeda. Walaupun berbeda, Sasuke masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Temanmu?" ujar pria di samping gadis itu. Sasuke pun melempar pandangan ke arah pria itu.

"Ahh, dia… artis yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah kuwawancarai. Tampaknya dia masih mengenaliku…" ujar Sakura pada pria itu. Dan apa katanya? Maksudnya, gadis itu tidak mengenalinya?

"Oh. Kau artis. Kalau begitu, kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke kan?" ujar pria itu pula.

" Ya. Lalu… siapa Anda? Kenapa bisa bersama seorang wartawan di sini?"

"Maaf belum mengenalkan diri. Aku Hatake Kakashi, Direktur dari majalah Life Style. Dan dia… adalah pendampingku hari ini…"

"Apa? Pendamping?" ulang Sasuke. Entahlah dia tak begitu suka dengan istilah itu. Tapi tampaknya gadis itu tak keberatan dikatakan seperti itu. Sasuke menatap gadis itu seolah meminta jawaban atas apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Tapi gadis itu malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya… hubungan kalian lebih dari sekadar Direktur dan wartawan…" sahut Sasuke.

"Ya. Lebih baik dari itu."

Sasuke semakin tidak sabar menanyakan hal yang lebih jelas dari ini. Kenapa gadis itu tak membantah sedikitpun dan malah diam. Apa dia sudah…

"Hei Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu," Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu untuk memaksanya ikut denganku.

"Kenapa? Kau mau apa?" gadis itu malah berontak. Sasuke bersiap akan menariknya, tapi satu tangan lain menahan lengan Sakura.

"Jangan memaksa seorang gadis. Kau bisa mengajaknya bicara baik-baik," celetuk Kakashi.

"Apa masalahmu?" sahut Sasuke.

"Dia pendampingku malam ini, kau tidak boleh seenaknya. Dan lagi…"

"Sasuke! Lama tidak bertemu…" sebuah suara menghentikan aksi mereka. Seorang pria yang tampaknya kenal baik dengan Sasuke datang mengarah ke mereka bersama seorang pria setengah baya. Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Tampaknya dia artis yang juga terkenal seperti Sasuke.

"Hei aku mencarimu dari tadi. Untung aku bertemu Manager-mu…" tunjuk pria itu pada pria lain yang agak tua itu.

Sakura segera pamit pada Direktur-nya untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Suasana hatinya memburuk seketika. Membuatnya kesal saja.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura tahu, Sasuke masih melihatnya, bahkan setelah keluar dari ballroom itu. Sakura bergegas menuju toilet untuk meredam amarahnya. Setelah sampai di toilet, Sakura membasuh mukanya berkali-kali. Entah kenapa tadi dia diam saja ketika Direktur-nya mengatakan soal pendamping itu. Mungkin karena dia ingin Sasuke berhenti mencarinya. Karena meski selama apapun dia tak bertemu Sasuke, mereka akan tetap bertemu tanpa sengaja seperti ini. Dan itu yang tak diinginkan Sakura.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Sakura keluar dari toilet itu dan menuju ballroomnya lagi. Pasti Direktur-nya akan menunggu lama kalau―

"Haruno Karin kan?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti mendengar nama itu. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan bingung. Siapa. Siapa yang menyebut nama itu di depannya?

Sakura berbalik untuk melihat siapa orangnya.

Seorang pria yang agak tua darinya.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura ingat pria itu. Pria itu datang bersama orang yang menyapa Sasuke tadi. Dan seingat Sakura yang menyapa Sasuke tadi mengatakan bahwa pria di depannya ini adalah manager-nya Sasuke. Tapi… kenapa?

"Tak kusangka setelah kakaknya rupanya adiknya juga…" ujar orang itu lagi.

Mana mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui tentangnya.

Langkah orang itu semakin mendekat padanya. Sakura tak bisa berpikir. Otaknya terus memerintah untuk lari. Tapi tubuhnya kaku.

"Apa kau datang kepada Sasuke untuk mencari tahu tentang Haruno Karin? Kakakmu yang sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan itu? Kau mendekati Sasuke untuk itu kan? Kau memilih jadi wartawan agar kau bisa menguak kasus itu dan menjatuhkan Sasuke!"

Sakura sulit bernafas. Dia tak bisa menemukan nafasnya. Sesak sekali. Siapa… siapa orang ini?

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Apa kau datang kepada Sasuke untuk mencari tahu tentang Haruno Karin? Kakakmu yang sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan itu? Kau mendekati Sasuke untuk itu kan? Kau memilih jadi wartawan agar kau bisa menguak kasus itu dan menjatuhkan Sasuke!"

Sakura tak bisa bergerak. Orang ini tahu siapa dirinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu? Dia yakin tak seorangpun tahu siapa dia. Bahkan orang perusahaannya sendiri tidak tahu. Lalu…

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Kau benar-benar licik. Bersembunyi tanpa memberitahukan identitasmu sesungguhnya pada Sasuke. Selagi aku masih baik, jauhilah Sasuke. Atau… kecelakaan yang sama akan menimpamu…"

"Jadi… Anda… tahu tentang kecelakaan itu?"

"Kau bicara padaku? Hah! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu tentang kecelakaan itu. Dan itu kulakukan demi Sasuke."

Apa? Orang ini. Dia yang telah… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi malam 3 tahun yang lalu itu? Apa!

"Lalu… Sasuke…"

" Ya. Dia tidak tahu. Kalau dia tahu, maka semua rencanaku akan berantakan. Aku melakukan ini untuk Sasuke. Kalau semua orang tahu tentang hubungan antara Haruno Karin dan Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin anak itu sama sekali tidak bisa terkenal seperti ini."

Sakura menjatuhkan tas tangannya. Airmatanya meleleh begitu saja. Selama ini…

"Oh… kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Atau menolak percaya? Tampaknya kau juga sama dengan kakakmu. Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Hentikan."

"Kalau kau sampai berani menjatuhkan Sasuke, percayalah. Aku akan membawamu menemui kakakmu tersayang itu…"

"Kau… tidak takut mengatakan hal ini padaku? Aku wartawan. aku bisa saja menulis semua ini!"

"Silahkan saja menulisnya. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, ketika kau menggoreskan tinta di atas beritamu, jangan lupa pikirkan ke depannya. Tanpa campur tanganku, kau sendiri yang akan menghancurkan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke hancur, mungkin banyak masyarakat yang akan mencaci makinya tentang kecelakaan itu. Lalu, mungkin juga dia tak akan bisa meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai artis. Dan terakhir, mungkin dia bisa bunuh diri. Karena bersalah pada Haruno Karin."

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Kakashi melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 20 menit lebih Sakura pergi. Apa pergi ke toilet memang selama itu? Dia tahu wanita mungkin selalu lama di toilet. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu lama? Kakashi gelisah bukan main. Apakah gadis itu tersesat? Apakah dia lupa ballroom mana seharusnya dia berada?

Kakashi berjalan berkeliling seisi ballroom itu. Mencari kalau saja Sakura tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Kau bersama Sakura?" ujar seseorang begitu Kakashi berkeliling mencari gadis itu.

"Tidak. 20 menit yang lalu dia pergi ke toilet, tapi… tak mungkin selama ini…"

"Jadi maksudmu… kau tidak bersama Sakura? Kau kehilangan dia?"

"Uchiha, mungkin saja dia tersesat. Aku akan mencarinya…"

"Tunggu aku ikut!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kedua pria itu berhenti di tempat mendengar suara lainnya. Sasuke dan Kakashi menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kakak?" Sasuke begitu malas meladeni manager-nya satu ini.

"Kau tahu pesta belum selesai, kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari seseorang."

"Apa wartawan itu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Bagaimana mungkin managernya bisa tahu? Bukankah…

" Dia bukan anak kecil. Kurasa dia sudah pergi dari ballroom ini…"

Sasuke agak penasaran dengan maksud Kabuto. Tapi perhatiannya sempat teralih oleh ponsel Kakashi yang berbunyi. Pria itu melihat nama di layar ponselnya dan langsung menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Halo Sakura? Kau dimana?"

Namun, Kakashi berubah cemas. Bukan suara seorang gadis melainkan suara pria yang dia dengar barusan. Setelah bicara sesaat, Kakashi berubah cemas.

"Apa? Itu Sakura kan? Dia yang menelponmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan. Seseorang menemukan tas Sakura di koridor."

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi padanya."

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sepertinya Sakura berlari cukup jauh dari tempat pesta itu. Kakinya sudah lelah untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura menangis sejadinya. Udara malam yang menusuk itu tidak dia hiraukan lagi. Batinnya sudah cukup lebih dari sakit. Dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi pada Karin. Meski belum mengetahui kebenarannya dengan jelas, tapi… kenyataan ini pun sudah sukses membuatnya seperti ini.

_"Oh… kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Atau menolak percaya? Tampaknya kau juga sama dengan kakakmu. Mencintai Sasuke."_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Seakan berputar sedemikian cepatnya. Hari ini, Sakura sudah menyadari perasaannya. Dan sudah menyadari bahwa itu tidak akan pernah diperbolehkan. Jika orang lain tahu tentang ini tentu saja akan menyulitkan Sasuke. Akan menyulitkan dia.

Pertama kali mengetahui kebenaran ini, Sakura marah sekali. Tapi begitu sadar bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlibat, dirinya merasa kasihan dan tidak ingin hal yang lebih parah menimpa orang itu. Mungkin kata-kata orang itu benar.

Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke tanpa dia sadari.

Dan hujan pun mengguyur Sakura di malam yang sedingin es ini.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura sampai di apartemennya sendiri. Udara dingin yang sejak tadi menusuknya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Menurutnya, hatinya jauh lebih dingin dari apapun. Benar. Musim dingin tak pernah membuatnya bahagia. Selalu membuatnya terpuruk dan menyedihkan. Bahkan bell diapartemennya yang berbunyi berkali-kali sama sekali tak dia hiraukan.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Manager Kabuto?" Jugo tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengarkan.

"Kau lakukan seperti perintahku saja. Meskipun ini mungkin akan menyulitkan Sasuke, tapi dengan berita ini mungkin semua orang akan bersimpati padanya dan mungkin dia akan semakin terkenal. Kita hanya perlu memberikan polesan terakhir. Apapun yang terjadi, yang akan disalahkan adalah wartawan itu."

Kabuto menuang wine-nya dengan senyum misterius.

"Tapi, apa Sasuke tahu semua ini?" tanya Jugo lagi.

"Nanti dia akan tahu sendiri. Aku percayakan ini padamu…"

Jugo hanya menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat. Lalu melangkah pergi dari kantor Kabuto. Tampaknya pria itu masih menikmati wine itu.

"Haruno Sakura, Haruno Karin… kalian akan segera terhapus dari Tokyo ini!"

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Semalaman Sakura tak bisa tidur. Matanya nyaris membengkak, dan tubuhnya masih sedingin es. Meskipun sudah menyalakan pemanas tetap saja dingin menusuk kulitnya. Sakura meringkuk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sekarang dia sudah tahu apa yang perlu dia ketahui. Meski tidak seluruhnya. Dan kini…

Dia mulai tahu perasaannya sendiri. Bahwa perasaannya memang terlarang dan tidak boleh. Jika Sasuke terus bersikap begitu padanya, mungkin Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang akan membencinya. Dan jika Sakura bertemu dengan Karin nantinya, mungkin Karin akan membencinya juga. Dan jika hal semakin memburuk, satu-satunya jalan adalah meninggalkan Tokyo dan Jepang. Meskipun Sakura tak yakin, kemana dia akan pergi nantinya.

Bell rumahnya lagi-lagi berbunyi nyaring. Sepagi ini siapa yang bertamu? Apakah Ino? tapi biasanya Ino akan menelpon dulu kalau―

Dasar bodoh! Dia menghilangkan ponselnya semalam karena terlalu kalut dan panik. Pasti Ino setengah mati menghubunginya. Dengan malas Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Bell-nya tak mau berhenti. Dengan langkah gontai yang sangat malas Sakura membuka pintunya. Ketika kunci apartemennya dibuka, Sakura bersiap akan memaki pada Ino yang bertamu sepagi ini. Itu kalau dia adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Tamu itu langsung memeluknya kencang seolah tak mau lepas. Mata Sakura nyaris terjun keluar. Dirinya tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Orang yang dipikirkannya datang begitu saja.

"Sasu… ke…" suara Sakura tenggelam dalam dekapan itu. Sakura bisa merasakan ada perasaan panik dan cemas luar biasa yang menguar dari pria ini. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan jantung pria ini. Yang sepertinya berdetak amat kencang. Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu mencengkeram erat kedua lengan Sakura.

"Kau semalam hampir membuatku gila! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang! Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, dan apartemenmu tak ada orang! Kau mau membuatku berumur pendek dengan mencemaskan kau menghilang? Apakah menurutmu tak ada orang yang peduli jika kau menghilang?!" Sasuke seolah mengoceh tanpa arah dan memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Mata Sasuke pun memerah dan nyaris bengkak. Sakura terdiam tak tahu harus bicara apa. Jika ini mimpi, maka dia ingin segera terbangun. Jika bukan, dia ingin semua ini tak terjadi. Dengan adanya Sasuke disisinya, maka dia akan selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya menyesal mengenal artis ini.

"Tapi… syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku bersyukur tak ada satu pun tubuhmu yang terluka. Kumohon… jangan lakukan itu lagi…" ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Melakukan apa?" lirih Sakura.

"Menghilang seperti itu. Kau jangan menghilang seperti itu lagi."

Sakura seakan tersihir dengan kata-kata itu. Secepat mungkin Sakura kembali ke realitasnya. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke di lengannya. Lalu menatap Sasuke dengan lelah.

"Dan kumohon. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Jika nanti ada saat dimana aku akan menghilang, kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah menemukanku. Karena itu… Sasuke, tolong menghilanglah dari hidupku."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih belum jelas? Wartawan dan artis, bukan rekan yang baik. Aku mungkin akan menusukmu dari belakang demi karirku. Lebih baik, cukup sampai di sini kau mengenalku. Mengenal Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura…"

"Karena selama ini… yang kau lihat bukanlah Haruno Sakura. Tapi Haruno Karin. kau pikir, kau bisa melihat Karin dalam diriku? Aku bukan Haruno Karin. Aku Haruno Sakura. Jika kau tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita, pergilah. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku…"

Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya. Lalu bersandar di pintu yang dingin itu. Menutup pintu itu, sama dengan menutup hatinya. Sakura sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat Sasuke menjauh darinya. Untuk tidak lagi melibatkan Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Untuk tidak membawa nama Sasuke dalam kasus apapun. Jika ada orang yang mesti disalahkan, dialah orangnya. Gadis bodoh yang sudah mencintai pria yang dicintai kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Meskipun kondisinya sedang tidak fit dan kurang sehat, karena semalam tentunya, tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor. Dia harus meminta maaf untuk yang semalam pada Direktur-nya. Pasti Direktur-nya cemas bukan main.

Namun, suasana di kantor kelihatan tidak enak. Semua orang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang seolah baru saja melihat penjahat kriminal kelas satu. Apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang pagi ini?

Sesegera mungkin Sakura menuju ruangannya. Dan di ruangannya kali ini malah aneh. Pagi itu, Naruto dan Ino sudah duduk di satu meja dan melihat ke layar komputernya. Memangnya ada berita heboh?

"Sakura?" panggil Ino.

Reflek Sakura menoleh. Ino datang mendekatinya dan menutup pintu ruangan mereka. Keadaan semakin aneh. Ino yang biasanya ceria, berwajah serius pada Sakura. Sakura bingung dengan sikap Ino yang sekarang ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

Sekarang Sakura semakin tidak mengerti ada apa ini. Kenapa Ino tiba-tiba menanyakan Sasuke padanya?

"Bukankah dia artis terkenal itu?" jawab Sakura ragu.

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan. Tapi, apa kau benar-benar mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Bukan sebagai artis," kali ini pertanyaan Ino berubah sangat serius. Ada apa sebenarnya. Memangnya apa yang diketahui Ino? Perasaannya tidak enak. Sungguh tidak enak.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku memang menanyakannya terlalu aneh untukmu. Kita lupakan Sasuke dulu, ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Dan kuharap kau bisa jujur padaku…"

Sakura hanya diam saja. Tampaknya ini bukan masalah sepele.

"Apa kau… mengenal Haruno Karin bukan sebagai wartawan? Apa kau… tahu siapa Haruno Karin itu?"  
Baiklah! Pembicaraan ini mulai aneh. Kenapa sekarang dibawa-bawa nama Haruno Karin.

"Yamanaka… Ino?"

"Sakura… aku percaya kau tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini kan? Aku percaya kau pasti punya alasannya…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau adik Haruno Karin?" celetuk Naruto.

Mata Sakura membelalak. Tas yang dibawanya jatuh begitu saja. Naruto perlahan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Tolong katakan pada kami sebelum Manager Danzou datang. Kami akan merahasiakan ini darinya. Tapi tolong kau katakan yang sebenarnya…" lanjut Naruto lagi. Air mata Sakura meleleh tak karuan. Dia tak bisa lagi menahannya.

"Ya… aku… adik Haruno Karin…" lirih Sakura.

Ino dan Naruto terkejut luar biasa saat itu. Bagai mendengar petir di tengah hari. Mereka tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Lalu apa benar… kau masuk ke perusahaan ini untuk menyelidiki kematian Haruno Karin?" ujar Ino.

"Ya…" gumam Sakura sambil tertunduk.

"Apa kau juga, mengenal Uchiha Sasuke karena terkait kematian Karin? Apa kau mau balas dendam pada Sasuke untuk itu?" ujar Ino lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah balas dendam siapapun. Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu―kenapa kalian tahu semua ini dan berpikir seperti ini?" akhirnya Sakura penasaran juga.

"Ada berita di internet. Sepertinya itu blog misterius yang baru dimuat. Blog tentang fans-nya Uchiha Sasuke. Ada posting yang mengatakan soal kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu dan wartawan yang balas dendam demi kematian kakaknya. Di sana ada foto kau dan Sasuke yang sedang pergi ke Ginza. Mereka memberi inisial HS pada wanita itu. Berita ini tidak baik. Dan sepertinya belum banyak orang yang membukanya, jadi sebaiknya kau sembunyi dulu sebelum berita ini dijelaskan. Jangan sampai Manager Danzou tahu," jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa Manager Danzou tidak boleh tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak dulu Manager Danzou sangat menyukai Karin. Ketika tahu kematian Karin berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Manager Danzou marah sekali dan ingin sekali menjatuhkan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena belum ada bukti, Manager Danzou tak bisa berbuat apapun. Kalau sekarang dia tahu kau adik Karin, pasti dia akan memaksamu membuat berita yang akan menjatuhkan Sasuke! Jadi, pergilah sebelum berita itu dijelaskan. Aku yakin Karin dan Sasuke tak ada hubungannya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini. Kalau Manager Danzou datang, bilang saja aku belum datang dan katakan Sakura sedang tidak sehat. Dia pasti percaya itu. Jadi sekarang aku akan membawa Sakura pergi…" sela Ino.

Ino mengambil mantel dan tasnya lalu menarik Sakura pergi dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Naruto menghapus history yang ada di komputer mereka.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Ino bergegas membawa Sakura pergi. Ino memakaikan Sakura mantelnya dan syal lalu kacamata untuk menyamarkan gadis itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda Manager Danzou akan datang. Karenanya, Ino membawa Sakura ke halaman belakang. Di sana masih sepi, tapi yang mereka bingungkan adalah kemana sebaiknya Sakura dibawa? Jika kembali ke apartemen Sakura atau Ino, pasti Manager Danzou akan mencarinya. Ino bingung setengah mati saat ini. Tepat pada saat itu ada oase segar yang datang pada Ino. Ino segera berlari menghentikan mobil yang melintas di depannya itu. Sakura bahkan kaget setengah mati dengan aksi Ino. Pemilik mobil itu keluar dari mobilnya dan membelalakan mata melihat Ino di depannya sambil berwajah panik.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Direktur. Tolong kali ini. Tolong Sakura! Dia berada dalam bahaya…" kata Ino panik.

"Sakura?"

"Tolong bawa kami pergi dulu, nanti akan aku jelaskan keadaannya…"  
tanpa berpikir lagi, Kakashi mengiyakan permintaan Ino. Setelah mendapat ijin, Ino segera membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa mereka menjauh dari kantor untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… akhirnya bisa update juga yang ini…

Apa ceritanya tambah ngebosenin? Saya harap gak sih… eheheh…

Bales review dulu…

Sami haruchi : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa gak papa kok ehehe, maaf ya telat. Ini udah update eheheh

Akasuna no ei-chan : makasih udah review senpai… gak lama kok, mungkin bentar lagi ehehehe

Jihand Setyani : makasih udah review senpai… ehm kalo gitu mau dipanggil apa? sebenernya SasuKarin Cuma selingan aja sih hihiih

Ucucubi : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah suka ceritanya eheheh

Adecieloverz pengguin : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah faveritn hihii, yaa ini udah lanjut, maaf ya lama…

Iya baka-san : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah favertin eheeh iyaa gimana dengan chap ini? Hihhi

Hina chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut maaf lama yaa

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update maaf gak cepet yaa eheheh

Makasih yang udah review dan baca… makasih banyak yaa…

Ada yang mau lanjut? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi membawa mereka ke apartemennya. Tempat yang dirasa cukup aman dan tak seorang pun akan mengiranya. Kakashi mempersilahkan kedua gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Sakura masih agak canggung. Pertama kali memasuki apartemen seorang pria. Bahkan ini apartemen yang sangat mewah.

Ino sudah menjelaskan keadaan yang mesti dijelaskan pada Direktur mereka. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Baru saja Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke, datang masalah tentang Sasuke karena dirinya. Kembali Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia memang tidak perlu mengenal Sasuke.

Ino meminta Direktur-nya untuk menjaga Sakura sementara, sampai gossip ini bisa mereda. Karena belum sampai ke media lain, Sakura sebaiknya tidak berkeliaran untuk tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ino mohon diri untuk pergi, karena sepertinya sudah cukup lama dia di sana dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Direktur-nya. Sakura hanya termenung di ruang tamu itu. Tubuhnya menggigil luar biasa.

Setelah Ino pergi, tinggal Direktur saja berdua dengan Sakura.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Kakashi memakaikan Sakura selimut tebal.

Sakura terkesiap dan menatap pada Direktur-nya. Merasa sikapnya berlebihan, Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kulihat kau gemetar dari tadi. Kupikir kau kedinginan. Dan ini… kemarin kau melupakan ini…" ujar Kakashi sambil menyodorkan tas tangan Sakura yang tertinggal kemarin. Syukurlah tidak hilang. Sakura terlihat lega.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan ini? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membantumu?" ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya… tidak ingin menyulitkan siapapun," lirih Sakura.

"Tapi menyulitkan diri sendiri itu juga bukan tindakan yang baik. Bukankah aku pernah bilang, kau bisa datang padaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Apa kau sudah lupa itu? Apa kau pikir aku yang mengatakan itu hanya basa basi saja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Hanya saja… aku tidak ingin merepotkan Anda lebih dari ini…" ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau merasa tidak enak padaku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bu-bukan begitu tapi―"

"Apa kau takut dengan kata-kata orang di kantor?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Direktur…"

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Jika kau keberatan dengan posisiku yang sekarang dan takut akan pandangan orang lain, aku akan mengubah itu untukmu. Jadi kau tenang saja. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padamu. Percayalah…"

Sakura terdiam dengan kata-kata Direktur-nya. Apakah dia salah dengar? Rasanya tidak dia tidak salah dengar. Itu benar.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor melihat situasi. Kau disini saja."

"Tidak, Direktur. Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku saja ini―"

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan Yamanaka tadi? Kau perlu tempat aman. Dan apartemenmu mungkin sekarang ini sedang didatangi oleh puluhan wartawan yang melihat berita diinternet itu. Di sini aman. Penjagaannya 24 jam dan selain penghuni dan tamu berkepentingan, lainnya dilarang masuk. Kau bisa tinggal di sini dulu. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti…"

Kakashi keluar dari apartemennya. Tapi sebelum itu dia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Meskipun yang saat itu tersenyum padanya adalah Direktur-nya sendiri yang terang-terangan Sakura menyukainya, tak ada getar apapun hadir disana. Bahkan perasaan seperti jantung yang mau lepaspun tak ada.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Kabuto tersenyum puas menyaksikan berita di internet itu. Tinggal menekan gadis itu lagi dan akhirnya selesai. Dia tak perlu melihat bayangan Haruno Karin lagi. Dan Sasuke akan membenci gadis itu dan melupakannya. Sekali tepuk dua lalat mati. Sekarang pasti berita ini sudah menyebar. Dan semua orang akan simpati pada Sasuke. Meski pun kecelakaan itu mungkin akan diungkit sekali lagi, tapi semua orang pasti akan mengalihkannya dengan berita terbaru ini.

BRAKK!

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibanting dengan paksa. Kabuto melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan menyala marah padanya.

"Tumben kau datang pagi sekali ke kantorku. Ada apa?" tanya Kabuto santai. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Kabuto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya bersiap mengamuk itu.

"Kau sudah lihat rupanya berita itu…" kata Kabuto.

"Kak, ini tidak seperti yang ditulis. Sakura sama sekali bukan wartawan yang seperti itu."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menghindari fakta yang ditulis. Haruno Sakura, adalah adik dari Haruno Karin. Dia mendekatimu untuk balas dendam! Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjauhinya. Tapi kau masih saja keras kepala. Sekarang lihat apa yang ditimbulkan oleh perbuatanmu sendiri."

"Pasti bukan balas dendam. Sakura tidak mungkin―"

"Kalau bukan balas dendam lalu apa? Kenapa dia sampai merahasiakan identitasnya padamu? Sudah kubilang berulang kali, wartawan dan artis itu bukan rekan yang baik. Kau tidak boleh keluar kemanapun dari apartemenmu selama berita ini masih menyebar!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya! Aku yakin bukan Sakura yang melakukan ini!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah dibutakan olehnya. Apa kau pikir kau bisa meyakinkan publik? Aku akan membereskan semuanya. Jadi kau diam saja di apartemenmu! Juugo akan mengawasimu kalau kau berbuat macam-macam!"

Kabuto segera menyuruh Juugo untuk menahan Sasuke dan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya.

Juugo mengawal Sasuke untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Kenapa banyak sekali wartawan diluar sana? Ada apa sebenarnya?" ujar Manager Danzou begitu melihat keluar jendela kantor. Baik Naruto maupun Ino hanya diam saja. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Wartawan diluar pastilah sedang mencari seorang wartawan yang dikaitkan itu.

"Oh ya, sakit apa Sakura? Tidak biasanya dia kena sakit seperti itu," lanjut Manager Danzou.

"Oh. Dia kena flu! Sepertinya dia sedang demam parah," ujar Ino meyakinkan Manager-nya. Dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui kata-kata Ino.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Kabuto meluap marah. Dia yakin tempat tinggal gadis itu adalah di apartemen ini. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada di sana. Apartemennya kosong. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu melarikan diri entah kemana. Karena apartemennya kosong, akhirnya Kabuto langsung pergi ke kantor dimana gadis itu bekerja. Namun, baru saja sampai di halaman depan, banyak wartawan yang berdiri di sana entah ada apa. Sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka penasaran seperti apa wartawan yang menjerumuskan seorang artis tenar seperti Sasuke. Kabuto masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh resepsionisnya yang mengatakan bahwa pegawai bernama Haruno Karin ada di lantai dua.

Pria itu langsung membuka pintu ruangan dengan sangat kasar. Mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Termasuk Ino dan Naruto yang kaget karena tak mengenal siapa yang datang itu.

"Dimana wartawan itu!" ujar Kabuto dingin.

"Wartawan apa! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali masuk keruangan orang lain!" bentak Ino.

"Aku tanya dimana wartawan itu! Aku harus memberinya perhitungan!" bentak Kabuto balik.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru manager Danzou.

"Kalian tidak sedang menyembunyikan gadis itu kan? Katakan padaku dimana dia! Dia harus bertanggungjawab atas masalah yang disebabkan olehnya!"

"Masalah?" ulang Manager Danzou.

"Tidak Manager! Tidak ada yang berbuat salah di sini! Dia ini adalah orang gila yang mencari masalah. Cepat keluar! Atau kupanggilkan polisi!" seru Naruto balik.

"Hoho. Kalian menutupinya rupanya. Apa kau Manager yang menangani wartawan yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu? Apa kau tahu hal apa yang sudah disebabkan oleh wartawanmu itu? Aku… Manager-nya Sasuke sampai kalang kabut karenanya. Dia bisa merusak reputasi artisku!" timpal Kabuto.

"Sasuke? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura?" tanya Manager Danzou.

"Hubungan? Kau tidak tahu?" pancing Kabuto.

"Satpam! Usir orang ini! Dia orang gila! Kau tidak perlu mencari Sakura di sini! Dia tidak ada di sini! Dan kupastikan untuk tidak mengusik Sakura!" kata Ino sinis.

"Jadi kau tahu dimana gadis itu?" tanya Kabuto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik kerah pria itu dan melemparnya keluar ruangan itu. Karena insiden itu, banyak orang yang menyaksikannya. Bahkan pegawai dari kantor itu saling mengintip.

"Sudah kami katakan. Cepat keluar dari sini! Apa kau tuli?" ujar Naruto dingin dan serius. Matanya menyala marah. Baru kali itu, Ino melihat Naruto begitu marah.

"Kalian akan menyesal sudah menyembunyikan gadis itu!" ancam Kabuto.

Pria itu membersihkan pakaiannya dan langsung memandang sinis pada gadis yang membentaknya itu. Kabuto sudah tahu bahwa wartawan itu mungkin sudah disembunyikan oleh orang lain. Tapi baginya sekarang, ada cara untuk menemukan gadis itu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Manager Danzou serius.

Baik Ino maupun Naruto hanya diam saja. Mereka tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hei. Kalian sedang tidak menipuku kan? Kenapa manager Sasuke mencari Sakura? Apakah Sakura menulis berita yang tidak-tidak?" lanjut Danzou.

Mereka berdua tetap diam.

"Yamanaka Ino. Uzumaki Naruto, jelaskan kekacauan ini sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran."

"Sakura hanya difitnah. Hanya itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak seperti itu…" kata Ino akhirnya.

" Apa?"

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura duduk di atas sofa di ruang duduk apartemen Direktur-nya. Sambil memeluk lututnya Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Seharusnya masalah ini tidak terjadi.

Karena tak mau memikirkannya, Sakura menyalakan televisi. Tapi baru saja televisi itu menyala, ada berita langsung yang menyebalkan. Gossip tentang Sasuke dan dirinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan bukan? Kenapa harus membuka itu?

Tampak di siaran langsung itu apartemen Sasuke dan kantornya sedang disorot media massa. Secepat kilat Sakura mematikan acara itu. Semua tempat tidak ada yang aman lagi untuknya.

Entah karena melihat berita barusan atau karena kepalanya memang sedang bercabang, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing sekali. Mungkinkah ini efeknya kalau otak digunakan berpikir berlebihan? Sakura berguling di sofa itu sambil merebahkan kepalanya sejenak. Ini sudah hampir sore. Mungkin beberapa orang di kantornya sudah akan pulang.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sasuke duduk di sofa di ruang duduk di apartemennya. Sedangkan Juugo berdiri di dekat pintu sambil bersandar. Mungkin karena dirinya semua ini terjadi. Pasti gadis itu sudah banyak memikirkan masalahnya. Pantas saja beberapa waktu lalu…

Kenapa Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang?

_Oh ya? Marga kami sama, seperti saudara ya?_

_Punya. Seorang kakak perempuan. Tapi sudah meninggal…_

_Dari kakakku…_

_Karena selama ini… yang kau lihat bukanlah Haruno Sakura. Tapi Haruno Karin. Kau pikir, kau bisa melihat Haruno Karin dalam diriku? Aku bukan Haruno Karin. Aku Haruno Sakura. Jika kau tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita, pergilah. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku…_

Sudah banyak petunjuk yang dia dapatkan. Kenapa dia terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi kenapa, Sakura tak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang kakaknya pada Sasuke? Sasuke sendiri tak terlalu mengingat kecelakaan itu. Dia tak ingat ada kecelakaan seperti itu. Kalau dia tahu, apalagi ini adalah Karin, seharusnya dia―tunggu!

Manager-nya juga tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Masa manager-nya… menyembunyikan ini?

"Juugo," panggil Sasuke.

Juugo terlonjak kaget karena artis itu memanggilnya dengan sangat dingin. Perlahan, Juugo menuju tempat Sasuke. Pria itu masih memandang kosong ke lantai.

"Ada apa? Kau memanggilku?" tanya Juugo.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu… apa kau… tahu kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa maksudmu?" Juugo tidak mengerti.

Sasuke melompat berdiri dan menatap Juugo tanpa ekspresi. Juugo langsung merasa gugup. Inilah jika Sasuke marah.

"Kau… kaki tangan Kabuto. Mana mungkin tidak tahu soal tiga tahun yang lalu. Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke… bukankah Manager sudah bilang kalau―"

"Kau tak mau jawab?"

Juugo serba salah dihadapkan pada hal seperti ini. Hatinya bimbang antara bicara dan tidak. Tapi…

Karena kesal menunggu, Sasuke meraih kerah baju Juugo dan mendorong pria itu hingga ke dinding apartemennya.

"Sudah kukatakan, bicara bukan? Atau kau mau kehilangan lehermu!" kata Sasuke dingin dan serius. Belum pernah Sasuke semarah ini pada siapapun. Tapi ini demi seorang gadis yang mendapat masalah karena dirinya.

"Se-sebenarnya… tiga tahun yang lalu, wa-wartawan yang bernama Haruno Karin itu… mencarimu. Tapi, Manager tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya. Setelah konser itu, Manager membuatmu mabuk agar tidak bertemu dengan wartawan itu. Tapi wartawan itu keras kepala. Dia menghadang mobilmu dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku sudah berusaha menyuruhnya minggir… tapi… Manager malah menabraknya… dan―"

Belum usai Juugo menyelesaikan ceritanya, Sasuke mengendurkan cengkeraman di kerah Juugo. Tubuhnya terasa lunglai dan lemas.

_Sasuke, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu usai konser. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena ini… menyangkut tentang adikku. Mungkin aku… akan ikut adikku dan meninggalkan Jepang. Semua ini… untukmu. Setelah kau jadi artis besar, kau harus mengunjungiku… mengerti._

Sasuke ingat tentang pesan _mailbox _pada ponselnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah pesan terakhir dari Haruno Karin sebelum konsernya dimulai. Sasuke awalnya hanya menanggapi biasa saja. Mungkin Karin sedang ada masalah karena saat itu, dirinya sedang diterpa gossip tak enak. Ternyata…

"Apa… kali ini… Kabuto juga yang membuatnya?" tebak Sasuke. Kabuto akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Mungkin saja kali inipun…

"Ya… Sasuke, tolong mengertilah, dia melakukan ini untukmu! Bukan karena kepentingannya sendiri. Kau harus mengerti dengan managermu sendiri!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Juugo.

Pria itu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengambil jaket, topi, kacamata hitam dan langsung keluar dari apartemennya. Walaupun Juugo sedari tadi berteriak padanya untuk berhenti, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya dan memilih menerobos beberapa wartawan menyebalkan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Direktur belum pulang. Katanya dia ada lembur. Jadi aku akan langsung menengok Sakura saja. Tadi pagi dia kelihatan pucat, aku takut dia sakit…" jelas Ino pada Naruto. Meskipun mereka sudah mengarang alasan apapun pada Manager Danzou, tetap saja pria itu tak percaya. Yang jelas sekarang adalah prioritaskan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil motorku dulu. Kau tunggu disini ya…" ujar Naruto menuju parkiran bawah tanah di kantornya. Ino mengangguk dan berjalan menuju keluar dari kantornya menunggu di depan kantor.

Sedang menunggu Naruto sambil melirik jam tangannya, Ino disekap dari belakang dan dibawa oleh beberapa orang mencurigakan yang entah mengapa ingin menculik Ino.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Kepala Sakura berat sekali. Entah kenapa seakan ada ribuan batu yang menumpuk di atas kepalanya. Ditambah lagi tenggorokannya terasa panas dan sakit. Hidungnya apalagi. Sulit bernafas.

Sakura memutuskan akan mengambil minum setelah tidur selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Dan kepalanya langsung pusing. Baru saja akan berdiri, ponselnya menyala tanda pesanmasuk begitu melihat nama pengirimnya, Sakura kaget. Itu dari Yamanaka Ino.

Ada apa? Kenapa mengirim pesan begini?

_**Temui aku. Ada hal penting tentang gosip yang beredar itu. Akan kuberitahu lokasinya. Datanglah sendiri. Kalau kau datang bersama orang lain, itu akan menyulitkan kita bertemu. Jangan beritahu siapapun.**_

Ada apa dengan Ino?

Sakura terlihat takut dan gugup kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan temannya karena ulahnya. Sakura tak sempat berpikir banyak saat itu. Kepalanya tak bisa merespon. Dirinya langsung melompat keluar mencari Ino. Baginya yang terpenting adalah keadaan Ino!

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Ketika Sakura memutuskan akan keluar, tubuhnya limbung sana sini. Kepalanya semakin sakit dan pusing. Apakah efeknya sudah datang sekarang ini? Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menundanya. Ini menyangkut sahabatnya. Awalnya dia ingin menunggu Direktur-nya pulang, tapi mengingat dia tak boleh merepotkan orang lain, Sakura memutuskan akan pergi sendiri. Lebih baik tak perlu merepotkan orang. Ini masalahnya.

Sakura sudah menunggu di halte bis. Ponselnya berdering kali ini. Sebuah pesan singkat. Dari Ino. Sepertinya apa yang ditulis di sana adalah alamat tempat Ino berada. Sakura harus bergegas. Sepertinya sudah menjelang malam dan sepertinya salju akan turun dengan hebatnya malam ini. Sakura menyesal tidak membawa pakaian musim dinginnya. Tadi pagi terlalu panik dan beritanya begitu cepat menyebar. Dia tak menyangka berita tentang artis akan secepat itu menyebarnya. Padahal dia menulis berita bahkan perlu waktu berhari-hari agar rampung.

Yah. Yang melibatkannya kali ini adalah seorang artis tenar. Seorang artis yang bahkan berbelok sedikit saja, semua orang akan mengenalinya. Bahkan selain penduduk Jepang pun tahu, bahwa itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura semakin merasa bersalah pada kakaknya. Sudah diduga. Mengenal Sasuke memang bukan hal yang bagus. Seharusnya dia tak perlu mencari tahu kematian kakaknya. Seharusnya dia sudah cukup menerima alasannya saja. Karena, kakaknya pasti punya alasan mengapa tidak memberitahukan ini padanya. Kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang menutupi sesuatu darinya. Semua dia ceritakan pada adik kesayangannya. Meski Sakura tak tinggal dengannya di Tokyo, tapi komunikasi tetap dilakukan. Bahkan Sakura ingat. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Karin adalah tinggal bersama Sakura di Amerika. Karenanya, Karin sabar menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Dan sepertinya sekarang…

Angin musim dinginpun berhembus kencang.

"Argh! Aku benci musim dingin!" gumam Sakura dan langsung naik kedalam bis.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Awas kau! Dasar sialan!" teriak Ino membabi buta.

Setelah diculik dengan tidak sopan, orang-orang menyebalkan itu hanya mengambil ponselnya saja. Lalu menurunkan Ino di tengah jalan. Untungnya tidak jauh dari kantornya. Hak sepatu Ino bahkan sampai patah karena turun dari mobil itu dengan tidak sopan. Ino masih bingung di pinggir jalan itu. Kenapa ada gerombolan orang yang mencoba mengambil ponselnya. Bukankah kalau perampok harusnya mengambil tas, uang, bahkan dirinya. Bukankah seperti itu kejahatan di Tokyo? Tapi mereka hanya menginginkan ponselnya saja?

Apakah dia tak terlalu cantik, makanya perampok itu tidak berminat?

Ino semakin naik darah memikirkan opininya sendiri itu. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal di tanah. Karena kesal Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor. Naruto pasti mencarinya di depan kantor.

Kenapa orang yang menculiknya terasa tidak asing ya?

Orang itu punya bekas luka di wajahnya. Tampak seperti kriminal kelas kakap yang baru saja keluar dari―tunggu!

Ino ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Bukankah itu…

Manager-nya Sasuke? Hah? Lalu mau apa dia menculik Ino dan ponselnya?

Astaga!

Ino berlari seperti orang gila dan melepas kedua sepatunya yang rusak. Menyusul ke kantor.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Naruto memutar kepalanya ke sana ke sini. Kemana sosok gadis cerewet itu. Bukankah dia bilang akan menunggu di sini. Apakah dia sedang ke toilet?

Ahh! Naruto kesal kalau harus menunggu di depan kantor seperti ini. Bahkan dalam udara yang sedemikian dingin. Seharusnya Ino tahu, bahwa Naruto ingin segera bertemu dengan Sakura dan ingin tahu kondisi gadis itu sekarang. Jika saja, dia bisa membawa Sakura pergi dari sana. Tapi Naruto tak punya keberanian. Menurutnya, Sakura bukanlah orang yang sembarangan pergi dengan pria. Gadis yang selalu ada bersamanya hanya Ino. Tapi apa gadis itu mau menerimanya?

Halah! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?!

Akhirnya Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Ino. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Apa dia tak membawa ponselnya?

Naruto masih duduk di atas motornya begitu sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi masuk ke dalam kantornya. Bahkan hampir menabrak dirinya. Baru saja Naruto akan berteriak pada orang itu, matanya membelalak kaget.

Dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dikatakan, pria itu, yang mengendarai mobil membabi buta itu datang padanya.

"Kau… Uchiha Sasuke kan?" kata Naruto sambil turun dari motornya.

"Apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Oh! Kau mau buat masalah lagi padanya? Kuperingatkan untuk menjauhinya! Karena kau kantor kami jadi seperti lokasi syuting! Penuh dengan kamera!" bentak Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Memang ini salahnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura? Aku pergi ke apartemennya tapi masih kosong. Dan aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Aku harus bertemu dengannya…" ujar Sasuke memelas.

"Apa? Kau pergi ke apartemennya?" Naruto merasa terkejut karena artis ini bahkan tahu tempat tinggal Sakura.

Sasuke tetap diam dan menatap Naruto memohon agar diberitahu dimana gadis itu. Satu-satunya tempat yang Sasuke tahu hanyalah kantor ini. Selain itu, Sasuke akan berusaha mencari ke seluruh Tokyo bahkan Jepang bila perlu.

"Kalian belum pulang. Oh. Kau di sini?"

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama menoleh ke belakang. Naruto menunduk memberi hormat pada Kakashi. Nampaknya pria itu baru menyelesaikan tugasnya di kantornya.

"Oh, saya sedang menunggu Yamanaka Ino. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang berada di toilet. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura…" ujar Naruto pada Kakashi. Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Kakashi. Dalam benak Sasuke, Kakashi pasti tahu dimana Sakura.

"Tapi… di dalam kantor tidak ada siapapun lagi. Bahkan aku sudah menyuruh satpam yang bertugas malam ini mengecek semuanya. Sudah kosong. Mungkin, Yamanaka Ino sudah duluan…" ujar Kakashi.

Naruto mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin. Masa sih tapi Ino seperti itu?

"Dan kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tuan Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah saat ini ada banyak wartawan yang memburumu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini? Membuat masalah?" kata Kakashi kepada Sasuke.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan pada Sakura," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Hei! Narutooo!"

Suara seorang gadis menghentikan tiga pria itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah persimpangan kantor itu. Seorang gadis yang berlari tanpa alas kaki. Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya ketika sudah sampai di tempat. Nafas tersengal. Seperti baru saja melakukan lomba marathon panjang.

"Hei! Kau darimana? Aku menunggumu dari tadi tahu!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Itu… hhh, bukhan hal yang… perlu kau pikirkan! Sakura… Sakura dalam bahaya!" kata Ino tersengal.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tadi. Waktu aku menunggumu, ada segerombolan orang yang menculikku. Mereka mengambil ponselku dan menurunkanku di tengah jalan. Sebelum menurunkanku, aku sempat melihat ada yang mengutak atik ponselku. Mereka pasti mencari nomor Sakura! Kita harus menghentikan Sakura untuk tidak mengikuti apa yang dikatakan penculik itu!" jelas Ino secepat kilat.

"Sekarang coba kau hubungi ponsel Sakura," perintah Kakashi pada Naruto. Naruto pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sakura. Lama panggilan masuk itu, tapi sesaat kemudian langsung mati.

"Gawat… Sepertinya kita terlambat," gumam Naruto.

"Siapa yang menculikmu? Apa kau melihat siapa?" sela Sasuke.

"Ya aku tahu! Dia―kau?" Ino baru akan meluapkan emosinya tapi begitu terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Tolong beritahu. Siapa yang menculikmu?" ulang Ino.

Wajah terkejut Ino berubah jadi sebal dan kesal. Matanya menyolot sinis pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Kubiarkan kau tahu karena kau yang ingin tahu. Itu Manager-mu! Tapi pagi dia sudah mati-matian mencari Sakura. Dan kuminta! Kau harus menolong Sakura!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengar hal itu. Di saat Kakashi dan Naruto sedang menghubungi Sakura, Sasuke mengambil mobilnya dan segera melesat pergi.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura melihat kanan kiri tempat itu. Ini klub malam bukan? Kenapa Ino membawanya kemari? Banyak pria dewasa berumur yang datang kemari. Apa yang sedang Ino lakukan di sini?

Karena penasaran, Sakura memilih masuk ke salah satu klub malam yang diberitahukan oleh Ino. Rasanya asing dan aneh. Dan dimana-mana bau alkohol. Kepalanya yang sudah pusing langsung berdenyut tak karuan. Ino benar-benar aneh. Kenapa dia melakukan ini padanya?

Setelah masuk ke dalam klub itu, Sakura sudah disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang siap mengantarkan Sakura keruang VIP yang sudah dipesan. Bahkan memesan ruang VIP. Memangnya apa yang mau dikatakan sampai begitu serius.

Di saat Sakura sudah tiba, dia langsung kaget karena ruangan itu begitu gelap dan ada beberapa orang yang bertubuh besar mirip bodyguard yang mengawal sisinya. Pintu ruangan itu ditutup dari luar.

Sakura tak sempat memberontak karena kedua pria menyeramkan ini sudah mendudukkan di sebuah sofa yang saling berhadapan. Di atas meja banyak tersedia minuman keras. Tidak. Ini bukan Ino. Lalu siapa? Ino tidak begini. Siapa ini?

Lampu yang berada tepat di atas meja diantara sofa itu menyala. Sakura bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Astaga! Dia…

"Mudah sekali memancingmu. Kupikir akan sulit…" katanya angkuh sambil mengacungkan sebuah ponsel padanya. Itu ponsel Ino. Lalu… dimana Ino?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino?" ujar Sakura sinis.

"Gadis itu aman. Yang kuinginkan adalah kau. Mari kita buat perjanjian. Karena aku tak suka bermain kasar…" lanjut pria itu.

"Apa? Kau melakukan ini apa demi Sasuke?" kata Sakura dingin.

"Tentu. Dia artis-ku. Segala cara akan aku tempuh. Kalau dia jatuh, maka tak ada lagi yang bisa dihasilkannya untukku. Maka untuk membuatnya bersinar, aku butuh kau. Dengan gosip ini tentu semua orang akan mengira Sasuke sedang difitnah. Kau cukup mengatakan di depan media tentang hal itu, dan Sasuke akan semakin terkenal. Dan kau pun… tak perlu bertemu Sasuke lagi. Aku akan memberikanmu uang yang pantas agar kau bisa meninggalkan Jepang. Kau sudah pernah kan tinggal di luar negeri sebelum ini?"

Belum sempat Sakura bicara, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Sakura terkejut. Secepat kilat Sakura mengangkatnya dan mencoba berteriak, tapi sebelum sempat ponselnya dibuka, bodyguard itu sudah melempar ponsel Sakura ke dinding dan hancur berkeping.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bermain kasar… Nona Haruno Sakura!"

"Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan bersinar hanya karena aku membuat pernyataan bualan seperti itu. Meskipun semua orang tertipu, tapi bagi Sasuke itu adalah dosa yang tak akan tertebus oleh apapun. Dia akan selalu merasa bersalah selamanya. Dan bila sudah begitu, apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya? Menyerahkan diri!"

"Sebelum dia melakukan hal konyol begitu, aku akan ada untuk menghalanginya dan melemparmu sejauh mungkin!"

"Kau melakukan ini untukmu. Bukan Sasuke. Kau hanya ingin membuat Sasuke menghasilkan uang hanya untukmu! Kau sedetik pun tidak pernah memikirkan Sasuke! Manager apa kau ini!" bentak Sakura.

"Diamlah. Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bermain kasar!" geram Kabuto.

"Aku… tidak akan membuatmu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada kakakku! Aku berjanji! Kau akan membayar semua yang kau lakukan pada kakakku! Aku akan membuatmu―"

PLAAK!

Kabuto berdiri dari sofa itu dan maju dengan cepat lalu menampar Sakura. Tamparan yang dia gunakan adalah kekuatan laki-laki. Setelah menampar Sakura, Kabuto membenarkan setelan mahalnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Jangan buat aku bermain kasar. Sekarang cap di sini! Jangan membuatku mengulangnya lagi!" Kabuto meletakkan secarik kertas di sana. Entah kertas apa itu Sakura tak bisa melihatnya. Sakura tetap bergeming. Telinganya seperti berdenging dengan kencang. Kepalanya bertambah pusing. Tapi Sakura masih punya tenaga. Walau kini, Sakura merasakan cairan asin yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya pria ini menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Karena Sakura tak bergerak sedikit pun, Kabuto menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menggerakkan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu terlalu kuat bahkan di saat kondisi begini. Demi melancarkan niatnya, para anak buah Kabuto memutuskan untuk memukul gadis itu. Gadis itu masih begitu keras kepala dan tidak mau menurut. Akhirnya, Kabuto kehabisan kesabaran dan mengambil tangan gadis itu dengan paksa, lalu menempelkan tinta merah itu untuk segera mencapnya. Sakura menggigit tangan Kabuto, membuat pria itu semakin berang. Sakura bersiap akan menerima pukulan lagi dari pria itu sampai dia mendengar sebuah dobrakan pintu yang sangat besar. Matanya membelalak lebar.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sasuke sudah mencari ke tempat-tempat kosong yang biasa didatangi oleh Manager-nya. Tapi tak menemukan satu pun. Dia hampir putus asa. Apa yang akan dilakukan Manager-nya pada gadis itu?

Namun seakan baru menemukan titik pencerahan, Sasuke ingat, Manager-nya selalu membawa orang ke tempat yang tak mungkin didatangi oleh orang biasa. Sasuke tahu tempat itu. Karena saking kalutnya tadi, dia tak sempat memberitahu nomor ponselnya pada orang-orang tadi. Orang-orang yang sepertinya teman Sakura.

Sasuke kalut, karena begitu terakhir dia ada di sana, pria yang pernah dia temui bersama Sakura sewaktu di festival itu bilang, gadis yang dibawanya tadi pagi ke apartemennya hilang. Begitu yang dikatakan penjaga apartemennya.

Sasuke terus berdoa di dalam hati tidak ada yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

Setelah tiba, Sasuke langsung melesat masuk kedalam klub itu.

Menerobos sana sini dan mencari ruangannya. Begitu dia temukan ruangan itu, dia langsung mendobraknya dengan amarahnya. Dia melihat di ruangan itu, gadis itu sedang dipaksa melakukan sesuatu dan Kabuto bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada gadis itu. Meski gelap, Sasuke tahu gadis itu terluka di wajahnya. Beberapa anak buah Kabuto mencoba menghentikan Sasuke. Karena terlalu marah, bahkan jantungnya terasa terbakar, tanpa peduli, Sasuke memukuli semua anak buah Manager-nya hingga terkapar. Tak pernah seumur hidup Sasuke begini membabi buta. Dia merasa ada amarah tertentu yang membuatnya mendidih luar biasa.

Di saat semua anak buah Kabuto terkapar tak berdaya karena pukulannya, Sasuke dengan penampilan berantakan, karena pakaiannya jadi kusut akibat perkelahian tadi, menuju sofa dimana gadis itu terpaku diam. Sementara Manager-nya berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu.

Tanpa kata-kata Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu untuk menyingkir dari sana meninggalkan Manager-nya. Sasuke masih menatap Manager-nya sinis dan penuh amarah. Ingin juga melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi baginya itu sudah tak perlu. Sekilas Sasuke melihat kertas di atas meja itu. Sasuke tahu isinya. Dirinya semakin dibakar amarah.

Sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu, di ambang pintu Sasuke menoleh ke arah Manager-nya yang berdiri membelanginya. Dan Sasuke tak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, juga apa yang kau lakukan tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tak akan membiarkannya kembali terjadi. Kalau kau masih melakukannya, aku terpaksa melakukan hal yang sama padamu," ucap Sasuke.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura diam tanpa kata selama Sasuke membawanya pergi dari sana. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Sasuke begitu emosi. Sangat menakutkan. Bahkan Sakura sedikit gemetar saat menyaksikan Sasuke langsung memukuli orang-orang berbadan besar itu.

Setelah benar-benar jauh dari klub menyebalkan itu, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang agak sepi. Meskipun masih ada satu dua mobil yang lalu lalalng.

Sakura tak berniat mengatakan apapun. Meskipun dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Sasuke sudah menolongnya, tapi… begitu mengingat apa yang dilakukan Manager-nya pada Sakura…

"Maafkan aku," lirih Sasuke. Matanya kosong menatap jalanan di depannya. Sakura menoleh langsung pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Manager-ku padamu. Aku juga ingin menebus kesalahanku yang tadi dan tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku tak memintamu memaafkanku. Aku memang tak pantas dimaafkan."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Dia tak mengira bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau menelpon temanmu. Mereka pasti panik sampai sekarang…" Sasuke mengulurkan ponselnya pada Sakura. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Aku melihat pecahan ponsel tadi di ruangan itu. Sepertinya itu ponselmu. Kuharap kau ingat nomor temanmu…" lanjut Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari Sakura. Dengan ragu, Sakura menerima ponsel itu. Namun ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, lengannya terasa sakit. Karena itu dia segera meringis.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Wajahmu…" Sasuke baru melihat luka lebam di dahi dan sudut bibir Sakura. Mungkin karena gelap dia tak menyadarinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sakura. Tapi gadis itu bereaksi cepat dengan menyingkir perlahan. Hati Sasuke mencelos luar biasa. Dihindari begitu sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku keluar cari obat. Kau silahkan hubungi temanmu…" ujar Sasuke lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Sakura mengalirkan airmata yang ditahannya begitu Sasuke pergi dari mobilnya. Dia juga tak mau menghindar seperti itu. Karena rasa bersalah yang hadir terus menekannya sedemikian kuat. Dan Sakura tak sanggup lagi menyimpan semua ini. Andai dia bisa meluapkannya, tentu saja, dia dan pria itu tak perlu seperti ini.

Sakura bersiap menekan nomor Ino. Tapi ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi. Ahh! Pasti masih ada dengan penjahat itu! Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Kali ini dia menekan nomor Naruto. Hanya 2 nomor itu yang diingat Sakura karena sering berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Dan ketika ponsel Naruto diangkat, Sakura baru akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kepalanya terasa dihantam batu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok maaf soal keterlambatannya yaa saya mohon maaf banget eheheh

Ya ini sesi balas review…

Aguma : makasih udah review senpai… eheeheh yaa semoga gak mendidih banget yaaa

Hatsune Cherry : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah difollow, maaf gak bisa kilat tapi ini udah update kok ehehhee

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update eheheh gimana chap ini?

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ehm jadi mau dipanggil apa? eheheh gimana dengan chap ini?

Anka-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update ehehhee makasih yaaa

Akasuna no ei chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa eheheh pasti banget, iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Iya baka-san : makasih udah review senpai… hmmm bisa dibilang begitu ihihihi iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehhee

Arakafsya Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… ehmm gimana kalo dipanggil Ara? Hihihih gak aneh kan? Makasih yaa ini udah lanjut.

Yoannhw : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut, jangan panggil senpai yaa Kin aja gak papa hehehe

Nadya harvard : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut eheheh wah kalo end-nya masih bingung eehhehe

Makasih yang udah baca plus review… makasih banyak yaa berkat kalian saya terus bersemangat buat update meski penyakit WB terus berdatangan.

Jadi ada yang masih mau lanjut? Boleh Review?

Jaa Nee!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke berhenti di depan apotik yang ada di seberang jalan itu. Di depan apotik itu ada sebuah keranjang koran. Tepat di halaman depan itu ada wajahnya dengan _headline_ berita di koran itu. Tentang dirinya dan kecelakaan yang tidak dia ketahui. Bagaimana dia bisa hidup selama ini tanpa mengetahui kecelakaan itu? Benar-benar pria tidak tahu diri. Dia selama ini hidup dengan kedamaian seolah tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia bahkan tak tahu bahwa dia sudah kehilangan orang yang dia cintai tiga tahun yang lalu. Benar-benar munafik. Hanya karena manager-nya mengatakan hal yang baik lalu dia percaya begitu saja. Bahwa selama dia tidak ada di Jepang karena urusan pekerjaannya, dia percaya Haruno Karin akan baik-baik saja. Dia percaya itu. Bahkan bertahan tidak menghubungi Haruno Karin karena yakin gadis itu akan menunggunya apapun yang terjadi.

Naïf sekali dirinya.

Bahkan sekarang pun dia nyaris melakukan hal yang sama pada adiknya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Karin memiliki adik. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu karena yang Sasuke tahu, Karin tumbuh di panti asuhan seorang diri. Tak pernah tahu bahwa selain dirinya, dia punya adik. Bahkan dia bertemu adiknya. Dan menganggap Sakura seperti Karin. Kenapa Sasuke terlambat menyadarinya?

Setelah membeli obat-obat yang diperlukan, Sasuke bersiap menuju mobilnya. Kondisi gadis itu buruk. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu belum sempat mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke. Mungkin dia masih terlalu syok.

Ketika sampai di mobilnya, Sasuke melihat gelagat aneh dari gadis itu. Begitu Sasuke mengintip ke dalam mobilnya, gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Ponsel Sasuke masih digenggamnya dan sepertinya berkali-kali dihubungi oleh seseorang. Karena panik, Sasuke tak sempat memperhatikan ponselnya dan malah memanggil Sakura berkali-kali. Tubuhnya panas seperti bara api. Wajahnya pucat. Udara memang begitu dingin. Mungkin dia demam.

Karena menyesal sudah mengabaikan gadis itu, Sasuke melesat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Naruto, Ino dan Kakashi beramai-ramai menuju rumah sakit yang dituju. Meskipun sudah malam, tapi untungnya rumah sakit itu sepi.

Mereka melihat seseorang yang bersandar di dinding sebuah kamar dengan wajah putus asa. Karena sedang marah, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah lebar dan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke. Artis itu sama sekali tidak melawan malah terlihat bersalah sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya! Ini semua karena dirimu! Kalau kau tidak mengenal Sakura dia tidak akan seperti ini! Bagaimana kau mau bertanggungjawab?!" bentak Naruto dengan emosi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini rumah sakit, Naruto!" lerai Ino sambil menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari kerah Sasuke.

"Naruto. Hentikan itu. Ini rumah sakit. Yang penting keadaan Sakura dulu," timpal Kakashi.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Tapi dia masih merasa kesal karena artis ini. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan di sebelah Sasuke berdiri. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura hanya demam tinggi. Sudah diberi obat dan antibiotik. Demamnya akan sembuh kalau stressnya hilang. Sepertinya karena pikirannya yang mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Naruto dan Ino langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura. Sasuke hanya melihat dari luar.

"Syukurlah kau tepat waktu. Setidaknya, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya…" ujar Kakashi. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Yang jelas, tahu gadis itu masih bisa selamat sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tapi… hal buruk selanjutnya akan kembali menimpa gadis itu. Kau tentu tahu, insiden hari ini di kantor kami sudah meluas. Bahkan beberapa wartawan luar sudah mencoba mengarang beritanya. Mungkin saat ini karirmu sedang dipertaruhkan…" kata Kakashi lagi.

"Itu bukan masalah. Asal dia baik-baik saja," lirih Sasuke.

"Dia tak akan baik-baik saja. Semua orang, terutama fans-mu pasti akan menyalahkan Sakura. Dia akan dikatakan sebagai orang yang membalas dendam padamu demi kakaknya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau keadaan berubah seperti itu? Bahkan mungkin Sakura tak bisa hidup di Jepang untuk sementara waktu."

Sasuke menunduk dalam-dalam. Ini tak akan mudah bukan?

"Kalau saat itu tiba, aku akan membawa Sakura pergi dari sini. Aku akan melindunginya dengan kemampuanku. Dan tak akan membuatnya menderita. Aku tahu dia mungkin sedang memikirkan laki-laki lain, tapi laki-laki itu hanya melihat bayangan orang lain dalam diri Sakura."

Sasuke menoleh kepada Kakashi.

"_Karena selama ini… yang kau lihat bukanlah Haruno Sakura. Tapi Haruno Karin. Kau pikir, kau bisa melihat Karin dalam diriku? Aku bukan Haruno Karin. Aku Haruno Sakura. Jika kau tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita, pergilah. Jangan pernah muncul lagi didepanku…"_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kakashi masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu di depan itu.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Naruto dan Ino memutuskan pulang setelah tahu bahwa Kakashi akan menjaga Sakura untuk mereka. Ino dan Naruto harus pergi ke kantor besok agar tidak membuat manager mereka kalang kabut ke sana kemari karena kehilangan dua wartawannya. Dan mereka berniat mengatakan keadaan Sakura pada manager agar manager-nya satu itu tidak mencari Sakura lagi. Dan itu satu kondisi yang baik agar manager-nya tidak tahu soal Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Merasakan sedikit udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Kepalanya masih sakit dan pusing. Badannya masih begitu lemas. Tapi setidaknya dia masih hidup. Sakura pikir dia sudah mati karena kedinginan. Namun, alangkah kagetnya dia menyadari seseorang sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan sikap menjaga sambil tertidur. Orang itu duduk di sebuah kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kepalanya setengah tertunduk karena menahan tidurnya. Matanya terpejam rapat. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang begini… menjaga Sakura semalam?

Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuhnya. Tapi segera dihentikannya. Sepertinya ini sudah pukul enam pagi. Tanpa suara Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia memakaikan selimut pada orang yang menjaganya.

Badannya benar-benar lemas. Tapi harus dipaksakan bergerak. Sakura haus. Kemana mencari makan. Bahkan dia tidak sempat berakting seolah bertanya dimana aku sekarang? Dia memang bukan orang seperti itu.

Namun, alangkah kagetnya dia begitu menyadari bahwa di luar ruangannya ada seseorang lagi. Sakura menunduk melihat orang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada kursi yang berada di depan ruangan Sakura. Jadi semalam pun dia tidak pulang?

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana pria itu meminta maaf padanya. Bagaimana pria itu merasa bersalah.

Diam-diam Sakura berjalan ke samping Sasuke dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu? Gumam Sakura.

Tapi karena mungkin saking lelapnya, kepala Sasuke bergeser ke pundak Sakura. Gadis itu hampir melompat kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

Tanpa terasa setetes airmata mengalir ke pipinya. Apa yang Sakura harus lakukan? Dirinya begitu tak mengerti apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan supaya tak terjerumus dalam dosa tak termaafkan ini.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Kakashi membuka matanya. Dia baru saja terjaga, tapi tiba-tiba terlelap begitu saja. Namun, yang membuatnya kaget justru adalah kosongnya kasur yang dia jaga dan―selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Apa Sakura sudah bangun? Kakashi mengelilingi seisi kamar. Tapi kosong. Begitu Kakashi membuka pintu ruangan Sakura, pria itu melihat gadis itu berdiri diam di depan seseorang yang juga tertidur di sana. Pria itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu perlahan berjalan menuju sisi Sasuke. Lalu duduk di sana. Kakashi hanya bisa mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, kepala Sasuke bergulir ke pundak Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap kaget tapi tidak menyingkirkannya. Dia malah menatap pria itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dikatakan. Tapi Kakashi tahu, gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

"Ternyata dia pria itu," gumam Kakashi.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat karena menyadari sesuatu. Kepalanya tidak terasa keras tapi…

Alangkah kagetnya begitu dia menyadari di samping ada seorang gadis. Sasuke hampir saja melompat saking terkejutnya. Sepertinya karena sikap tiba-tiba dari Sasuke, gadis itu akhirnya membuka mata pula. Sepertinya gadis itu juga sempat tertidur sejenak.

"Sakura… kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Melihatmu. Apa kau bodoh? Kalau kau tidak pergi, wartawan mungkin akan datang meliputmu. Mereka akan bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini dan segala macam," ujar Sakura.

"Tapi… kau wartawan…" kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum singkat.

Kali ini Sasuke bergerak menyentuh Sakura. Kali ini pun Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sasuke menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi gadis itu.

"Badanmu masih sedikit panas. Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Pusing?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sedikit. Kau bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kukatakan…"

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Suasana pagi hari memang sangat menyegarkan. Apalagi, rumah sakit ini punya konsep taman seperti taman kota. Sepertinya masih terlalu sepi di taman ini. Hanya ada satu dua pasien. Dan sepertinya itu anak-anak. Sakura dan Sasuke memilih duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari gedung rumah sakit itu.

"Kau belum baikan bukan? Sebaiknya masuk saja ke dalam…" pinta Sasuke.

"Kau… tidak bertanya padaku tentang Karin? Kurasa kau juga ingin tahu bukan?" ujar Sakura.

"Ya. Tapi bukan sekarang. Kau perlu istirahat…"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang. Karena aku tidak tahu, kapan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dan bicara seperti ini denganmu…"

Sasuke duduk dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu. Suara gadis itu masih terasa serak dan wajahnya masih pucat. Tapi lebih dari itu sepertinya gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Sejak umur lima tahun, aku sudah ditinggal orangtuaku di panti asuhan. Sebelum itu, orangtuaku sering bertengkar. Mereka bertengkar kebanyakan karena aku. Katanya aku adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan siapapun. Aku baru tahu, bahwa orangtuaku adalah pasangan muda yang terpaksa menikah karena aku. Aku bisa memaklumi itu. Memang tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanku kala itu.

"Aku dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang. Kedua orangtuaku tidak pernah di rumah. Mereka selalu menyuruh orang mengasuhku. Mereka tak pernah tahu, bagaimana aku tumbuh, apa kata pertama yang kuucapkan, apa yang kusukai, dan kapan aku bisa belajar berjalan. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu,

"Ketika memutuskan akan membuangku, aku mendadak tidak mau bicara. Bahkan sampai tiba di panti asuhan aku tidak mau bicara. Aku hanya menangis. Tidak ada orang yang bisa kupanggil ayah atau ibu. Aku sendirian di panti asuhan itu. Dan sejak itu aku jadi anak yatim piatu. Aku berhenti bicara selama tujuh bulan.

"Dimasa sulit itu, datang seorang anak perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Dia tampak akrab dengan banyak anak panti lainnya. Dia baik dan seperti seorang ibu di usianya yang masih kecil. Dia kakak segala anak. Selama di panti asuhan, aku sering mengasingkan diri. Mungkin karena sering mengasingkan diri, tak seorang pun tahu siapa aku. Bahkan pengurus pantipun tidak tahu siapa namaku.

"Perlahan gadis yang dipanggil kakak oleh semua anak panti itu mendekat kepadaku. Dia tahu aku kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Maka dia memperlakukanku seperti teman. Dia bicara padaku dan mengajakku bermain. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Rupanya dia tak patah semangat.

"Dia membujukku makan dan bersosialisasi. Dia lakukan itu selama dua bulan lamanya, baru aku bisa membuka diri. Itupun aku hanya mengatakan sedikit padanya. Dia senang sekali mendengar aku bisa bicara dan bermain dengannya. Dan ketika dia bertanya namaku, aku menggeleng. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau mengingat nama yang mungkin mengingatkanku pada masa laluku.

"Karena aku tak kunjung punya nama, dia menghadiahkanku nama Haruno Sakura. Sama seperti namanya. Haruno Karin. Kami memang tak punya hubungan darah. Tapi kami tumbuh layaknya kakak dan adik kandung. Tak seorangpun yang tahu ini karena aku tak ingin memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain lagi. Tapi Karin menerima itu. Dia terlalu pengertian padaku. Akhirnya, sampai sekarang, orang-orang hanya tahu namaku adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Setelah tumbuh besar, Karin membawaku keluar dari panti asuhan. Karena nilaiku yang bagus, dia memaksaku sekolah keluar negeri. Memang aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa, tapi aku tak mau sekolah keluar negeri. Karin bilang dia akan menyusulku nanti. Dan berkeliling dunia bersama.

"Sampai akhir pun aku dan Karin adalah saudara yang sangat dekat. Tak bisa dipisahkan. Dia mengerti aku. Satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan keberadaanku. Bahkan kami selalu menyukai hal yang sama. Semua yang Karin suka, aku pun menyukainya. Setelah lama di luar negeri, Karin mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai seorang penyanyi. Dia menjadi wartawan karena ingin mengenal penyanyi itu. Dia mencintai pekerjaannya. Dan juga mencintai penyanyi dan artis itu.

"Dia tak mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang akan mengenalkannya padaku jika waktunya sudah dekat. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia sampaikan. Tapi sepertinya belakangan ini aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Aku mengerti situasinya yang mungkin terjadi saat itu. Karin dan aku punya banyak kesamaan. Aku selalu menyukai apa yang Karin sukai. Tapi ya… untuk soal pria mungkin kami punya pendapat yang berbeda," Sakura tertawa ringan mengatakan hal itu.

"Karena itu… sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah mengingkarinya. Bahwa aku akan terus hidup untuk Haruno Sakura. Dan aku… tidak bisa menggantikan Haruno Karin. dan aku… sudah kehilangan seseorang yang menginginkan keberadaanku," tutup Sakura. Sebenarnya, bercerita tak penting seperti ini tidak membuat keadaan berubah. Tapi menurut Sakura, Sasuke harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga Sakura memutuskan membuka suara kembali.

"Aku sadar. Mungkin keberadaanku sama sekali tidak pernah diinginkan orang lain. Hanya membuat masalah saja. Karena itu, cukup sampai di sini Haruno Sakura mengenalmu. Cukup sampai di sini aku membuat masalah untukmu. Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa mengganti Haruno Karin. Kau harus ingat. Orang yang kau cintai adalah Haruno Karin. Kakakku. Orang yang berarti untukku. Yang mengakui keberadaanku. Uchiha Sasuke… selamat tinggal."

Sakura sama sekali tak memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk bicara. Jika satu kata keluar dari mulut Sasuke, maka perasaannya akan goyah sekali lagi. Dia sudah bertekad akan membawa Sasuke keluar dari masalah ini.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Kau darimana?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan suara itu. Itu adalah Kakashi yang sedang minum kopi di sofa ruangan itu. Perlahan Sakura masuk dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya kembali. Kakinya sudah kembali lemas karena berjalan ke sana ke sini.

Kakashi bangkit dari sofanya dan bergerak menuju kasur Sakura. Lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengulurkannya kepada Sakura. Bermaksud mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Sakura hanya diam saja. Matanya menerawang kosong ke selimut di kakinya.

"Ada yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Alangkah baiknya jika aku bisa menghilang dan dilupakan," lirih Sakura.

Kakashi tertegun mendengar itu. Mungkin Sakura sudah terlalu memendam perasaannya sendiri dan diam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Apa kau mau menghilang bersamaku?" ujar Kakashi.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Apa dia baru saja salah dengar?

"Kau mungkin kaget. Ya aku juga kaget. Tak menyangka akan mengatakannya sekarang. Gosip tentangku yang kau dengar beberapa waktu lalu adalah benar. Pertunanganku batal. Tunanganku sendiri yang membatalkannya karena tak sanggup menungguku terlalu lama. Aku bukannya sengaja membuatnya menungguku. Aku ingin memastikan apakah dia adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Apakah dia bisa bersamaku dalam berbagai keadaan. Dan ketika dia membatalkan pertunangan itu, aku hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun," jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi kali ini… tidak. Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan membuat gadis yang kuinginkan menunggu terlalu lama lagi. Aku akan segera membawanya bersamaku dan akan kupastikan dia bahagia bersamaku," lanjut Kakashi. Sakura masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Direktur-nya satu ini. Otaknya masih kaku untuk berpikir yang tidak masuk akal. Apa kali ini dia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Karena itu Sakura. Maukah kau membawaku bersamamu? Jika kau ingin menghilang, maka menghilanglah denganku. Aku akan siap mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi. Aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kemampuanku. Aku juga tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini lagi," sambung Kakashi.

"Direktur…?" gumam Sakura.

"Yah. Kau pasti kaget. Aku baru pertama kali begini langsung pada seorang gadis. Tapi ketika kau menetapkan hatimu, kumohon, beritahu aku. Aku akan menerima apapun keputusanmu."

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sasuke ingin menyela apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sakura. Tapi dia tak mampu menyela gadis itu. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Sakura adalah satu. Agar Sasuke menjauhinya. Tapi Sasuke tak bisa lakukan itu. Memang awalnya, dia melihat Karin karena begitu mirip dengan Sakura, meski secara fisik mereka sangat berbeda. Awalnya itu yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa melupakan Sakura. Tapi sekarang ini, justru gadis itu yang menginginkannya pergi.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke mendapat pesan dari Juugo bahwa manager-nya ingin bertemu. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih kesal sekali dengan manager-nya itu. Tapi… mau tak mau dia harus bersikap professional.

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

"Proyek drama-mu ditunda sampai waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Sponsor albummu mengundurkan diri dan konsermu yang seharusnya diadakan minggu ini dibatalkan. Semuanya karena pengaruh gosip itu. Mereka bertanya tentang kejadian kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu itu," jelas Kabuto. Sambil melempar semua map berisi kontrak dan perjanjian yang mereka buat untuk Sasuke. Sebenarnya artis ini sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Tak ada gunanya mengelak lagi.

"Dan semua ini karena gadis itu! Kalau saja kau membiarkanku―,"

"Hentikan Kak," sela Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang hentikan. Apa yang kukatakan kemarin itu bukan kata asal-asalan. Aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi," kata Sasuke datar sambil memijat pelipis kanannya.

"Apa? Tidak perlu khawatir? Apa kau sadar bahwa ini mempertaruhkan karir, reputasi dan hidupmu! Kalau kau jatuh sekarang, kau bisa terpuruk!"

" Kalau begitu Kakak seharusnya tahu ketika melakukan hal itu. Bahwa ini mungkin akan terjadi padaku. Semua ini adalah permulaan dari Kakak. Bukan aku. Jadi, jika Kakak ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban, silahkan tanyakan itu pada diri Kakak!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Aku bersedia membangun dari bawah kembali. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan artis terkenal? Asalkan bisa menebus kesalahan itu, aku akan melakukan apapun. Meskipun aku tahu aku tak bisa selamanya menebus kesalahan itu."

.

.

*Kin*

.

.

Sudah dua hari Sakura berada di rumah sakit. Dan kali ini dia memutuskan akan kembali. Berita itu semakin memanas. Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Seakan dia menerima apa saja yang dikatakan oleh media tentangnya. Sakura sebenarnya sedih mendengar hal itu. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk itu. Direktur-nya berkata akan menjemputnya bila dia ingin pulang, tapi Sakura tak suka merepotkannya. Pasti Direktur satu itu punya banyak pekerjaannya. Karenanya pagi ini Sakura sendiri yang mengurusnya.

Di saat Sakura sedang berberes barangnya, pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan. Begitu Sakura berbalik, Sakura kaget tamu itu sudah langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ma-manager Danzou?" kata Sakura tergagap.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?" kata manager Danzou ramah.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Aku akan segera masuk kerja dan―"

"Tidak usah buru-buru. Kuakui selama dua tahun ini aku begitu tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa kau… adik dari Haruno Karin."

Wajah Sakura berubah pucat.

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau terkejut kenapa aku tahu? Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, dan Direktur Hatake Kakashi. Mereka semua mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahui media massa. Bahwa wartawan yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Itu adalah kau."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Mari kita berbisnis. Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai kakakmu. Tapi kakakmu sama sekali tak pernah membalasnya. Dia malah tertarik dengan artis ingusan itu. Jadi… setelah tahu bahwa kau membalas dendam untuk kakakmu pada artis itu, kita lanjutkan saja."

"Tidak Manager Danzou! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan balas dendam apapun demi siapapun. Apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Uchiha Sasuke, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Haruno Karin!" potong Sakura.

"Tapi pasti terbersit keinginanmu kan? Jujur saja, aku senang melihat artis itu jatuh. dan aku ingin kau mengatakan pada semua orang, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memang yang membunuh kakakmu tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Atas dasar apa aku harus melakukan itu? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Karin."

"Kau harus. Karena kau adalah bawahanku. Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau juga tertarik dengan artis itu. Kulihat sepertinya kalian bukan hanya saling mengenal."

Sakura hanya diam. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Membuatnya nyaris hilang kesadaran kembali.

"Dengar Haruno Sakura. Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Tidak ada bukti apapun soal itu! Bagaimana kau bisa membawa nama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Bukti? Ahh~ kau bicara soal bukti. Bukankah kau sudah menjadi bukti? Kehadiranmu adalah bukti. Bahwa Karin memang memiliki adik dan kau memang ingin balas dendam pada Sasuke karena terkait dengan kematian kakakmu di jalan menuju konser waktu itu. Satu-satunya mobil yang melintas di sana malam itu adalah mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke. Fakta ini tak sampai pada media karena manager Uchiha Sasuke membungkamnya."

Sakura bingung dengan situasi ini. Sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau masih bingung. Jadi aku akan dengan sabar menunggumu nanti. Aku tunggu satu minggu. Kalau kau tidak mau bertindak, maka aku yang akan bertindak."

Pintu ruangan Sakura pun ditutup. Sakura segera melempar segala sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya. Menyebalkan sekali orang itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna ehehehe…

Apakah agak kaget karena saya langsung update fic ini? Semoga gak yaa…

Ok, sekarang ini udah menuju klimaks cerita, harap sabar menunggu yaa ehehehe

Balas review…

Sami haruchi : makasih udah review sami… eheheh ini udah update eheheh gimana?

Maya Kimnana : makasih udah review senpai… makasih… ini udah update ehehehe

Kanade : makasih udah review senpai… makasih… iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Akasuna no ei-chan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih eheheh iyaa ini udah update…

Iya baka-san : makasih udah review senpai… saya suka review senpai ehehehe… ini udah lanjut… yaa kira-kira semacam itulah cara manager buat ngelindungin artisnya ehehe agak kejam memang…

Makasih yang udah baca apalagi sempet ngasih review… makasih banyak yaaa… saya jadi bersemangat buat update cepet ehehehe…

Masih ada yang mau lanjut? Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
